Nami in Wonderland
by lehay-chan
Summary: Pegue coelhos, rainhas, reis, portas, chá e muuuita loucura, agora misture com nossos queridos personagens de One Piece, o resultado você poderá ver nessa fic. Acompanhe Nami em uma jornada para desvendar os mistérios de um novo mundo e de seu passado e como isso afetará seu futuro, será ela capaz de fazer isso? Ou irá ela precisar de uma mãozinha?
1. Wonderland

**Yo minna, finalmente depois de tanto tempo estou voltando a postar, não que eu não quisesse, mas eu pensei que se postasse algo iria ser uma bosta, por causa da minha imaginação em recesso, enfim, para quem leu minha ultima fic(Lightbringer) eu prometi que escreveria um especial daquela e uma nova chamada Nami in Wonderland, bom, cumpri uma parte do que havia dito e em relação a outra parte, bem, não sei o que vou fazer. **

**Sobre essa fic,eu resolvi criar um ambiente parecido com o do filme que o Tim Burton fez, mas sem tirar nem colocar demais e acho que deu certo. Levei muito tempo para escreve-la e tomar coragem para postá-la e espero do fundo do meu coração que a aproveitem XD**

* * *

_Era noite, passos podiam ser ouvidos na escuridão da floresta, um casal corria incansavelmente na direção contraria a de seus caçadores, mas não importava o quanto eles corriam seus perseguidores não pareciam desistir._

_- venham, é por ali – disse o homem._

_Vislumbrou seu objetivo, uma porta no meio da floresta, o homem pegou em seu bolso uma pequena chave e girou na maçaneta._

_Ouviram seus perseguidores se aproximando, tinham de ser rápidos. O homem passou primeiro pela porta, porém quando sua esposa e a menina que estava em seu colo foram passar uma espécie de parede às impediu._

_- o que está acontecendo? Venha logo Whitecloud – pegou a mão da mulher e a puxou, mas ela não passava de jeito nenhum._

_- eu não posso passar ninguém daqui pode, além de você e de nossa filha._

_- que história é essa?_

_- você não vai com a gente mamãe? – perguntou a inocente menina._

_- não meu amor – deu-lhe um singelo beijo na testa – obedeça ao papai, está bem? – a menina assentiu com um sorriso._

_- não faço isso – suplicou o homem._

_- cuide dela, eu te amo – a mulher de cabelos prateados sorriu enquanto fechava a porta._

_- Whitecloud, WHITECLOUD!_

- AAAHHH! – gritou desesperada, olhou ao redor procurando a floresta e tudo mais, mas só via a tão conhecida mobília de seu quarto – esse sonho de novo? – mirou a janela – Whitecloud...?

Ouviu batidas na porta.

- Nami, você está bem? Ouvi seus gritos – a porta se abriu e uma mulher de sorriso gentil apareceu.

- estou bem mãe, foi só um sonho.

- aquele pesadelo de novo?

- sim...

Puxou a filha para um abraço, afagando seu cabelo.

- foi só um sonho Nami, não vai te machucar.

- mas por quê? Por que eu sempre tenho o mesmo sonho? Isso não é esquisito?

- falaremos disso quando voltarmos, você não esqueceu que dia é hoje, esqueceu?

- não – respondeu amarga.

- então se vista que sairemos em uma hora.

- tudo bem.

Nami era uma dentre as várias jovens inglesas do século XVIII, uma moça de dezoito anos, longos cabelos ruivos alaranjados e um corpo perfeito. Era extremamente cobiçada pelos homens e invejada pelas mulheres, mas apesar de ser tão cercada de atenções, era uma moça carinhosa e respeitável, porém se sentia muito solitária e às vezes até presa, como se esse não fosse o seu lugar. Seu desejo era poder viajar e conhecer pessoas, lugares e culturas, mas como toda aristocrata, seu destino estava fadado a se casar, ter filhos e viver o resto de sua vida cercada de mimos e luxos e, tirando alguns luxos, isso não lhe agradava nem um pouco.

Sua família não era a mais rica do país, mas tinha respeito e dignidade. Seu pai morrera há cinco anos, o que foi um grande choque, entretanto, com a ajuda de sua mãe, conseguiu superar essa terrível perda, mas sabia que o futuro de sua família dependia de um bom casamento com o jovem Conde Sanji, um velho amigo de infância, entretanto nada mais do que isso, pelo o menos da parte dela. Encontrava-se na carruagem com sua mãe justamente se dirigindo para a festa organizada pela família dele e tinha certas suspeitas de como essa no dia terminaria.

- _"aquele homem no sonho parecia meu pai, mas quem seria aquela Whitecloud?"._

Vendo sua filha em devaneios, resolveu iniciar uma conversa.

- sei que não quer isso querida, mas devo recordar-lhe que é necessário – sua mãe estava sentada em frente a ela, com um sorriso levemente melancólico.

- _"não quero mesmo"_ não vamos falar disso mãe.

- Conde Sanji sempre foi apaixonado por você, além disso, vocês dois se conhecem desde pequenos, pelo o menos não será um completo estranho.

_- "ele mudou tanto nesses anos mãe, não é como se eu ainda o conhecesse"._

Quando a carruagem parou, as duas desceram lentamente e no mesmo ritmo, seguiram em direção a jardim onde a festa se seguia. Conde Sanji foi pessoalmente recebê-las.

- senhora Ângela, senhorita Nami – disse beijando a mão de ambas – é realmente um prazer ter a presença de duas ladies tão belas aqui.

- muito lisonjeiro Conde Sanji – disse Nami polidamente.

- me concederia a honra de uma dança senhorita Nami?

A ruiva não queria dançar no momento, mas sabia que faria uma desfeita se não aceitasse.

- o prazer é meu Con...

- somente Sanji, por favor.

Nami se limitou a sorrir.

Os outros rapazes do lugar quase torceram o pescoço tentando acompanhar o andar da jovem aristocrata, deixando algumas acompanhantes muito irritadas. O casal dançava graciosamente e Nami tinha de admitir, ele era um verdadeiro cavalheiro e os anos só lhe fizeram bem, Sanji era agora um rapaz muito atraente, pena que não para ela.

- vejo que seus movimentos se tornaram bem melhores desde que éramos crianças, Sanji.

- fiz isso para impressionar uma pessoa muito querida pra mim – ele a mirou intensamente – vejo que consegui

- Sanji, eu...

- Nami, nos conhecemos a um tempo considerável e admito que desde o primeiro momento, eu fiquei admirado pela sua beleza... - ela sabia muito bem onde isso ia dar -... Por favor, me perdoe se eu estiver sendo um pouco atirado, mas...

Nami parou de ouvir o que Sanji falava, pois seu cérebro não acreditava no que seus olhos lhe mostravam: ao longe, uma rena usando um grande chapéu rosa, de terno, pequena, de nariz azul, encarando-lhe.

-... Quer se... – ouviu Sanji dizer – Nami está me ouvindo?

- o que?! Sim claro, só estou um pouco cansada de dançar.

- é melhor pararmos, devia ter percebido isto antes – os dois se afastaram da multidão dançante – e então senhorita, o que diz de minha proposta?

- poderia repeti-la se não for incomodar?

- aceitaria se tornar minha esposa?

Essa era a frase que Nami mais temeu nesses últimos dias.

- Sanji, sabe que não retribuo os seus sentimentos, eu o amo e lhe tenho apreço, mas não dessa forma.

O loiro não se deixou abalar.

- por favor, dê-me uma chance, sei que posso fazê-la feliz assim como você me faz. Sei que não me ama agora, mas talvez um dia possa amar.

Seu pedido era tão sincero e determinado que Nami por fim cedeu.

- Por favor, me deixe sozinha uns minutos – ele foi dizer algo, porém a ruiva o cortou – eu lhe peço.

- todo o tempo do mundo minha querida, vou estar no coreto, esperando por sua resposta.

- _"Sanji..."_

Resolveu se afastar um pouco, precisava aproveitar seus últimos momentos de liberdade antes de aceitar o pedido de Sanji, querendo ou não.

Chegou a uma parte do jardim onde haviam roseiras plantadas. Aproximou-se para sentir o aroma, surpreendendo-se ao encontrar a pequena rena.

- Nami! – disse feliz – eu sabia que era você.

Olhou-a com curiosidade, perguntando-se como um animal sabia seu nome, mas se afastou ao constatar que este pequeno conseguia falar.

- quem é você?

Aquilo entristeceu a pequena rena visivelmente.

- você não se lembra de mim? Não se lembra de nada?

- eu deveria me lembrar de algo?

Nami percebeu que ele analisava a situação na sua mente, o que foi um tanto bizarro, por fim ele a encarou - venha comigo.

- para onde?

- vou te levar a Wonderland.

- Wonderland?! Que lugar é esse?

Vendo que não adiantaria de nada falar, o animal começou a correr e por impulso, a ruiva foi atrás dele, não sabia como explicar, mas sentia que era o certo a se fazer.

- por favor, espere.

Eles foram subindo a colina, afastando-se do local da festa, e quando Nami achou que o tinha alcançado perto de uma enorme árvore, ele desapareceu.

- pra onde aquela rena foi? – percebeu um buraco próximo às raízes da arvore – deve ter entrado aqui dentro – percebeu ao se aproximar que era mais fundo do que pensava – ei! Está aí? – apoiou-se nas raízes em volta do buraco – onde está você? – não houve resposta – melhor procurar em outro lugar.

Ao tentar se mover para sair da borda do buraco, uma de suas mãos escorregou e como consequência caiu dentro do enorme buraco, seus gritos foram às únicas coisas que ficaram para trás.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

O buraco não era fundo, ERA INTERMINÁVEL. Nami caia com enorme velocidade, enquanto procurava algo em que pudesse se segurar, agarrou de tudo, desde pequenos galhos, até instrumentos musicais, entretanto todos os seus esforços foram em vão.

Olhou para baixo e percebeu que algo estava se aproximando e concluiu ser o chão. Retesou-se e fechou os olhos, esperando o impacto, o qual estranhamente não veio.

- o que...?! – abriu os olhos e notou que estava a cinco centímetros do chão – estou flutuando? – assim que disse, caiu completamente – melhor dessa distancia do que de lá do topo.

Levantou-se, desamarrotou o vestido e da melhor forma possível tentou alinhar o cabelo, que agora estava solto por causa da descida, mas sem muito sucesso.

Observou o lugar em estava e percebeu ser uma sala não muito grande, mas com portas estranhas e minúsculas. Uma era feita de flores, outra de espinhos, outra de nuvens brancas e outra cheia de trovões e chuva.

- o que eu faço agora?

Ouviu um arrastar atrás de si, quando foi olhar havia uma pequena mesa de vidro e nesta um pequeno pergaminho, uma chave e um frasco.

"_você tem uma chance em cinco_" – dizia o bilhete.

- cinco? Mas só tem quatro portas aqui – observou – e pra que será que serve esse liquido? – suspirou – e essa chave... Eu já vi em algum lugar.

Examinou novamente todas as portas de cima a baixo e nessas examinadas notou uma falha na pintura entre a porta de espinhos e a porta de nuvens. Aproximou-se e puxou o papel de parede e se surpreendeu ao encontrar uma quinta porta, embora também pequena, de aspecto comum e sem atrativo, mas que lhe era estranhamente familiar.

- então a chave serve para essa aqui, mas e agora? Como vou passar por essa minúscula porta? – lembrou-se do pequeno vidro – não custa tentar né?

O liquido tinha gosto de laranja, seu favorito. Sentiu-se estranha, teve a sensação de que tudo estava ficando maior até perceber que estava encolhendo. Pegou a chave rapidamente e quando parou de encolher a mesa estava pelo o menos três vezes maior que ela. Infelizmente suas roupas não mudaram de tamanho, então se viu perdida no próprio vestido, procurou algo que pudesse ser útil, no caso uma de suas enormes meias, enrolou-se da melhor maneira que conseguiu e correu em direção à porta, destrancou-a e uma leve brisa atingiu seu rosto, pensou estar de volta ao jardim da mansão, entretanto, aquele dia ainda lhe reservava algumas surpresas, as palavras lhe faltaram, mas o queixo caiu.

**OOO**

- Tem certeza de que ela vai se lembrar de nós, Rainha Branca?

- não, mas eu acredito nela, assim como ele acredita...

- fala do...?

- sim, a única pessoa além de mim que nunca duvidou do regresso dela.

- devo alertá-lo?

- não, é melhor que eles se encontrem por conta própria.

**OOO**

- eu... Eu conheço esse lugar, tantas vezes vi nos meus sonhos que me lembro de cada arvore e pedra.

A floresta em si não era muito densa, mas o tamanho e os tipos das plantas eram totalmente diferentes do lugar de onde vinha, sentiu-se em uns dos contos de fada de suas histórias de menina.

Ouviu um falatório intenso e decidiu seguir as vozes.

- as pessoas daqui devem saber como posso voltar pra casa – as vozes se tornaram mais altas – com licença, será que poderiam... – a frase morreu na garganta ao ver que não eram pessoas, mas sim flores com rostos, a já tão conhecida rena e um rato com um tipo de estilingue em suas costas – _"quando eu pensei que não poderia piorar"._

- Nami! – disse a rena de chapéu – fico feliz que tenha conseguido passar.

- essa é a Nami de quem tanto falam? – uma das rosas vermelhas a encarava com desdém – não parece grande coisa.

- ela parece ser corajosa – disse o rato.

- todos parecem corajosos pra você Ussop – disse uma orquídea amarela – e você Chopper – apontou uma de suas pétalas na direção da rena – deve ter se engando, essa não pode ser a Nami.

- com licença – disse levantando um dos braços – eu ainda estou aqui.

- infelizmente – resmungou a rosa.

- porque não consultamos Franklen? Ele sim nos dirá se ela é a Nami certa – sugeriu orquídea.

Chopper e Ussop fizeram uma expressão nada agradável, como se estivessem lembrando algo terrível.

- Franklen? Quem é esse?

- o ser mais sábio de Wonderland – respondeu Chopper – só que...

- só que o que?

- você vai ver, siga-me.

- _"da ultima vez que fiz isso, cai em um buraco bizarro e acabei presa em uma sala com varias portas" _– pensou enquanto o seguia.

Chegaram a uma área cheia de bolhas e mais bolhas, Nami não conseguiu reconhecer o cheiro nem o sabor, porém viu Ussop tentando engolir algumas. No centro daquela névoa de bolhas, havia uma espécie de lagarta com algumas partes de seu corpo revestidas por metal, foi subindo o olhar até ver um enorme topete azul e duas pequenas anteninhas no meio daquele desastre capilar, mas o mais impressionante foi perceber que a tal lagarta estava sentada em um cogumelo cercado por um liquido meio marrom.

- Franklen – chamou Chopper – precisamos de sua ajuda.

A lagarta virou-se e Nami pôde finalmente ver seu rosto, ou seja, lá o que fosse aquilo.

- OOOWWWW – Nami deu um passo pra trás – quem é você? – disse apontando para a ruiva.

A moça ficou estática, porque uma lagarta de cabelo ridículo estava falando com ela?

- Nami – respondeu incerta.

- será mesmo? Será que é a NOSSA Nami?

- nossa?

- sua não, nossa e de mais ninguém.

- e porque eu seria de vocês?

- como sabe que pertence a nós se não sabe nem quem você é e muito menos nós? Se não é nossa, o que esta fazendo aqui então?

- é o que eu estou tentando descobrir.

- você é estranha.

Nami sentiu uma veia pulsar em sua testa, aquela lagarta era irritante demais pro seu gosto.

- que tal voltarmos ao assunto? – disse enquanto tentava se acalmar.

- você é um relógio? – ela negou – então como espera voltar pra algo que já aconteceu? Fique quieta garota burra.

- já chega – dizendo isso, Nami subiu no cogumelo e deu um cascudo bem dado em Franklen – se essa é a pessoa mais sabia daqui então vocês tem sérios problemas.

- que medo – sussurraram Ussop e Chopper.

- essa com certeza é a Nami – murmurou Franklen antes de perder a consciência.

- eu disse que era ela – comemorou.

- ainda não me convenceu – disse a rosa.

- nem eu – concordou a orquídea.

A ruiva se surpreendeu com o próprio ato, nunca havia perdido o controle dessa maneira, e muito menos havia batido em alguém por puro impulso... O que estava acontecendo com ela? É como se algo em seu interior estivesse vindo pouco a pouco à tona, era algo estranho, porém muito familiar.

- Chopper, quem sou eu?

A rena mirou-a com uma expressão melancólica, talvez procurando a melhor maneira de responder-lhe aquela pergunta.

- você é-

Ouviram intensos ruídos de arvores e plantas sendo cortados vindos da direção leste de onde estavam, Ussop e Chopper congelaram, assim como todos ali com exceção de Nami.

- V-V-VA-VALETE! – gritaram por fim.

- Nami! Fuja daqui, corra o mais rápido que puder, aconteça o que acontecer não deixe que eles te peguem – Franklen recobrou os sentidos do nada e começou a falar desesperadamente - Ussop vá com ela e proteja-a.

- sim Franklen.

O pequeno rato pegou a mão de Nami e então saíram correndo na direção oposta ao barulho. Ussop era rápido e Nami custou a manter seu ritmo.

- Ussop, pra onde vamos? O que está acontecendo? – quantas vezes ela fez essa mesma pergunta só hoje?

- você não pode ser pega Nami, nem podem saber que você voltou, se a Rainha Vermelha souber que está aqui ela cortará sua cabeça.

Com a noticia resolveu ficar quieta e seguir o inusitado animal.

**OOO**

Chegaram a uma área escura da floresta, onde qualquer um pensaria facilmente que já era noite.

- onde estamos?

- CHESS! – Ussop a ignorou – CHESSZORO!

Ficou atenta ao redor para ver que animal apareceria agora, seria um roedor também? Quem sabe uma ave? Ou seria um inseto?

- será que dá pra falar mais baixo? – disse uma voz perigosamente atrás dela – não sou surdo.

Virou-se e deu de cara com um gato flutuante, de pelo preto azulado e pintas verdes, com rosto sonolento.

- ué Nami? Não se assustou?

- acho que nada mais me surpreende hoje.

- essa é a tal Nami de quem tanto falam? Tá um pouco diferente do que me lembro – o gato deu outro bocejo – está maior.

- Chopper disse a mesma coisa, mas também, foi levada quando era tão pequena – respondeu em tom nostálgico.

- _"levada? O que esse rato está dizendo" _o que querem dizer com levada?

- calma Nami, tem uma pessoa que vai poder te explicar direitinho.

- e quem é?

- quer vir com a gente Chess?

- já que me acordaram...

- _"me ignoraram completamente"_

**OOO**

Chopper estava assustado, nunca em sua vida havia visto o Castelo Vermelho tão de perto, e agora que via, ele parecia ainda mais assustador. Ele e alguns outros cativos estavam dentro de uma carruagem, algemados e sem chance de fuga como se estivesse indo direto para a forca, o que até poderia ocorrer se o humor da rainha não estiver lá essas coisas.

Chegaram ao jardim onde foram devidamente alinhados e enfileirados. Ouviram o som da enorme porta se abrir e um criado anunciando a chegada da rainha. Chopper imaginou uma bruxa velha, com raios verdes saindo de suas mãos, mas estava redondamente enganado. A rainha vermelha era linda, quase perfeita, seus longos cabelos negros esvoaçantes emolduravam aquele belo rosto sem nenhuma imperfeição, seu corpo era coberto por um longo e colado vestido vermelho sangue com detalhes negros e dourados. Em sua face permanecia uma expressão de quem não queria estar ali cuidando de um assunto tão chato.

- Valete – disse calmamente a rainha.

O Valete era o principal cão da rainha, sem hesitar, ele realizava qualquer tarefa que lhe fosse dada, por mais cruel que fosse. Era alto, de cabelos loiros, com uma enorme franja cobrindo um dos olhos e era um ótimo lutador, só o seu nome era o suficiente para deixar todos cautelosos. Dizem que ele era um fiel soldado da Rainha Branca, mas acabou se apaixonando pela Vermelha e com a sua ajuda, ela foi capaz de conseguir tudo o que tinha até agora, mas todos sabiam que ele não era correspondido, pois a rainha só teve olhos para um homem nos últimos treze anos.

- sim minha rainha – ele se ajoelhou em frente a ela.

- vejo que me conseguiu maravilhosos criados, fez um ótimo trabalho.

- tudo por você, rainha Hancock.

Hancock, sim, esse é o verdadeiro nome da tão temida governante, embora poucos o usassem de fato.

- a partir de hoje, vocês serão criados do meu castelo, se eu tiver alguma suspeita de traição... Bem, perderão as cabeças. Valete interrogue todos e depois me diga o que descobriu.

- _"espero que esteja bem Nami" – _pensou a rena.

**OOO**

A ruiva se perguntava há quanto tempo já estava caminhando por aquela floresta, infelizmente Ussop teve a grande ideia de deixar Chesszoro guiar e desde o inicio ela percebera a falta desse importante senso por parte do gato. Depois de varias voltas, chegaram a uma clareira, onde havia varias mesas enfileiradas onde estavam postos vários conjuntos de chá e nessas mesas, que caberiam facilmente umas trinta pessoas, estava um individuo sentado de cabeça baixa em uma das extremidades que Nami pôde perceber ser um rapaz pelas roupas que usava e do lado esquerdo, havia uma lebre observando uma das xícaras com grande interesse. Parecia um pouco louca aos seus olhos.

- Nami, peço que vá devagar, ele é naturalmente eufórico e vai ficar ainda mais quando te ver, mas não se preocupe, ele não lhe causará mal – Ussop parecia um tanto ansioso.

- quem é ele?

- uma pessoa que te conhece muito bem – respondeu Chess rodeando-a – pensando agora Ussop, porque Chopper não a fez voltar ao tamanho normal?

- eu não sei, vai ver pra escondê-la do Valete.

_- "é verdade, eu tomei aquele suco esquisito pra encolher... Será que vou conseguir meu tamanho original novamente?". _

Foram se aproximando cada vez mais e conforme o faziam mais Nami se dava conta de sua altura atual, estava minúscula.

- Chapeleiro – falou Chess – acorde...

- tem alguém que queremos que veja – completou Ussop.

Nami ficou um pouco apreensiva de repente, o porquê disso não sabia.

O rapaz de cartola na cabeça se remexeu e depois de um enorme e longo bocejo abriu os olhos, viu seus convidados na outra extremidade, reconheceu Chesszoro e Ussop, mas demorou a reconhecer a terceira pessoa.

- _"essa pessoa parece a... Não, não pode ser ela, será que ela voltou despois de todos esses anos?"._

Subiu em cima da mesa, sem se importar de derrubar uma xicara ou duas, tinha medo de desviar os olhos, e se ela sumisse novamente se o fizesse?

Chess e Ussop se afastaram e foram se sentar perto da estranha lebre, Nami pensou em pedir que não o fizessem, mas eles já tinham ido. Por causa do chapéu, não conseguia ver muito bem o rosto dele e isso a intimidava um pouco. Quando ele desceu da mesa e se aproximou, a ruiva pôde ver que seu cabelo era negro assim como os olhos determinados e expressivos, tinha um nariz bem feito e boca perfeitamente proporcional ao rosto. Estava muito bem em seu paletó de cor que não conseguira definir, uma mistura de vermelho, marrom e preto, tudo isso formando um contraste infantil e adulto ao mesmo tempo. Sentia que conhecia aquele rosto, não, era mais do que isso, essa pessoa... Era importante, muito importante.

- você voltou, voltou pra nós – ele parecia prestes a explodir.

Ela mirou-o com confusão.

- o que foi Nami, esqueceu-se de mim? – a moça abaixou a cabeça – você... Esqueceu-se.

- Chapeleiro, não fique assim – Ussop percebeu a aura de tristeza em volta do amigo – ela só tinha cinco anos quando foi embora, ela precisa de um tempo pra se lembrar de tudo.

_- "cinco anos? Essa é o período apagado da minha infância". _

Isso pareceu animá-lo um pouco.

- é verdade, venha Nami, vamos sentar – ele a pegou pelo braço e Nami teve dificuldades de manter os pés no chão, afinal, estava bem menor do que ele. Sentia-se uma boneca comparada a ele.

- quando eu voltarei ao meu tamanho normal?

- por enquanto é melhor que fique assim – respondeu Chess.

Acomodou-se perto do moreno com enorme cartola, pelo o jeito ele era o único normal ali. Ofereceram-lhe chá, mas recusou pela xícara ser tão grande, na verdade estava mais interessada no que o Chapeleiro tinha para lhe contar.

Chapeleiro não conseguia tirar seus olhos dela, estava tão feliz por ela estar ali, depois de treze tristes anos. Mesmo daquele tamanho, conseguiu perceber o quanto ela havia mudado e o quão bonita estava, bonita ela sempre fora, mas agora... Seu coração batia rapidamente, queria ver ela do tamanho certo.

- Chapeleiro, Ussop disse que você me contaria o porquê de eu estar aqui e o porquê de eu não ter memórias de antes dos cinco anos.

- Ussop – virou-se para o rato – sabe que não sou bom com essas coisas.

- não quero nem saber – respondeu degustando um bolinho.

- está certo, o que quer saber?

**OOO**

Rainha Vermelha despertara hoje com uma impressão terrível de que algo aconteceria e quando não aguentou mais de ansiedade, ordenou que Valete procurasse alguma informação suspeita, algo como pistas de traição e afins. Como sempre ele obedecera prontamente e pouco a pouco foi trazendo alguns seres que diziam não ter visto nada de anormal, porém algo lhe dizia que o ultimo grupo lhe daria ótimas notícias. Sentou em seu trono esperando pelo fim do interrogatório. Permitiu-se viajar um pouco em pensamentos, lembrando-se de seu amado, mas voltou à realidade quando ouviu passos vindos em sua direção.

- minha rainha – Valete se aproximou e beijou-lhe uma das mãos – tenho uma notícia terrível.

- fale.

- Nami – Vermelha congelou – retornou a Wonderland.

Nami, aquela maldita garota, como ela teve a audácia de retornar depois de tudo o que aconteceu?

- onde ela está?

- não sabemos, mas não se preocupe, vamos encontra-la.

- é bom mesmo que a encontre, aquela garota não pode viver, não pode.

Eficiente, como de costume, Valete preparou um grupo de busca com alguns soldados vermelhos com o objetivo de encontrar a menina.

- espero que saiba correr Nami, pois não vamos facilitar as coisas pra você.

* * *

**Agradeço a todos que chegaram até aqui, tenho quase certeza de que postarei um por semana, mas se eu atrasar, entendam que simplesmente não consegui fazer um cap suficientemente grande para postar.**

**Danny, Sahara, Yukaoneechan, Ragster, obrigada por sempre me apoiarem e lerem minhas histórias, não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês.**

**Aceito reviews de todos os tipos, principalmente as de critica, elas me ajudam a crescer e melhorar como autora.**

**Até semana que vemXD**


	2. Quem eu sou

_Bom, na verdade eu nem sei o que dizer, estou muito feliz por voltar a escrever e saber que tem gente que adora as minhas histórias, existem poucas sensações melhores que essa na vida(que cliche), enfim, aproveitem XD_

* * *

- e então, o que quer saber?

- posso perguntar qualquer coisa mesmo?

- o que quiser.

- bem, então antes de tudo, que lugar é esse?

- Wonderland.

- isso eu já sei, mas...

- nós mesmos não sabemos Nami – Chess respondeu enquanto colocava mais açúcar em seu chá.

- tudo bem então, próxima pergunta vocês dizem o tempo todo que eu voltei e tudo o mais – Nami fixou seu olhar no moreno - mas eu não me lembro de nada, quer dizer, eu às vezes tenho uns sonhos esquisitos, porém... Qual a minha relação com esse mundo?

- Nami – começou Chapeleiro – você já ouviu um desses dois comentarem sobre uma tal de Rainha Vermelha?

- sim.

- essa rainha se chama Hancock e dizem que ela se apaixonou por um forasteiro que uma vez chegou aqui em Wonderland, esse forasteiro se chamava Charles.

- Charles? Mas esse é o nome do meu-

- do seu pai, sim, seu pai foi o primeiro humano que conseguiu entrar em Wonderland e rapidamente chamou a atenção de todos aqui, inclusive das três princesas, princesa Hancock, princesa Branca e princesa Whitecloud.

- _"então Whitecloud é uma princesa..." _e o que aconteceu?

- Hancock se apaixonou perdidamente por ele, mas ele amava a princesa Whitecloud, inclusive se casou com ela e isso deixou a Hancock maluca.

- ela acreditava que ainda poderia separá-los – disse Chess se metendo na conversa – porém...

- eu nasci não foi?

- isso – respondeu o moreno – mas foi quando ela atacou seus pais e eles conseguiram fugir é que ela perdeu completamente a razão. Ela tentou faze-los parecer que eram uma ameaça para o reino, mas nunca conseguiu, porque seus pais eram pessoas maravilhosas.

- sua mãe era incrível, vocês são muito parecidas, só que a cor do cabelo é diferente, Whitecloud tinha o cabelo prateado – disse Chess.

- e também não era tão sujeita a violência – sussurrou Ussop, lembrando-se do soco que ela dera em Franklen, sussurro que para seu azar foi ouvido o que lhe resultou em um belo soco dado pela pequena Nami.

- você continua a mesma Nami – disse Chapeleiro rindo.

- minha mãe... Ela ainda está viva?

As risadas morreram com a frase que a moça dissera, esse era um assunto delicado que nenhum deles gostaria de tratar.

- Hancock não teve piedade nem com ela, nem com os próprios pais.

- quer dizer então que...? _"eu estou sozinha?"_

- não, você não está sozinha Nami – disse Chapeleiro adivinhando seus pensamentos – sua tia, a rainha Branca, ainda está viva e é pra lá que a levaremos, temos que te manter segura – Nami começou a chorar – o que foi Nami? O que está acontecendo?

- é muita informação de uma só vez só, me dê um minuto – não duvidava da palavra daqueles três, mas ninguém no mundo conseguiria aceitar tudo aquilo tão facilmente.

O moreno tencionou pega-la nos braços e protege-la de qualquer mal que pudesse lhe ocorrer, mas deteve o movimento pensando que isso a desagradaria. Nami percebeu, mas nada disse.

- e você Chapeleiro? – perguntou o encarando – quem é você? Porque eu não me lembro de você?

- um amigo, eu acho. Sempre acreditei que você voltaria pra nós, nunca duvidei disso.

- é verdade – resmungou Ussop – às vezes ele delirava coisas do tipo "cadê a Nami?" "será que ela vai voltar?" "estou com saudades dela" – Ussop dizia aquelas frases em tom debochado.

- USSOP! – esbravejou o moreno – e você Chess? Não vai dizer nada pra me ajudar?

- é tudo verdade, vou ajudar em que?

Os dois começaram a rir da cara vermelha que o chapeleiro exibia agora, enquanto Nami olhava-o de soslaio levemente corada.

_-"posso ter acabado de chegar a esse lugar, mas consigo perceber a dor e o sofrimento que eles estão passando" _– pensava enquanto via o chapeleiro iniciar uma briga com os outros dois – _"mesmo assim, eles conseguem sorrir, de onde será que eles tiram tamanha força?"._

**OOO**

Valete estava cansado, havia procurado por toda a parte o paradeiro da tal garota e nem sinal dela.

- não posso desistir, minha querida rainha deseja que eu a encontre e assim será.

O soldado amava muito a sua governante, infelizmente por mais que tentasse não conseguia ser correspondido e isso o frustrava.

Parou em uma clareira no meio da floresta, observando o local percebeu pequenas pegadas no chão indo em direção a um lugar que conhecia muito bem.

- será? – foi o que disse somente.

**OOO**

Quando os três pararam de brigar, voltaram a bebericar seus chás como se nada tivesse acontecido e Nami achou aquilo estranho e bizarro.

- Chapeleiro, acha que Nami pode usar o Lightning? – perguntou Ussop.

O moreno parou pra pensar naquilo por um momento – eu não faço ideia, talvez a Rainha Branca saiba, mas eu sei que ela é forte o suficiente pra isso.

- o que é Lightning?

- a arma da família real, a coisa mais poderosa que existe em nosso mundo – respondeu Chess meio sonolento – era da sua mãe.

- e porque acham que eu vou conseguir?

- porque as suas tias não conseguem usá-lo.

- e o que eu faria com algo desse tipo?

- lutaria contra a Hancock... – disse um animado chapeleiro.

- e seria a nossa rainha – completou Ussop.

Nami deu um passo pra trás encima da enorme cadeira em que estava então foi por isso que esperaram por ela? Pra que ela resolvesse um problema que nem lhe dizia respeito?

- então finalmente chegamos ao real motivo de eu estar aqui – seu tom de voz era sombrio – quer dizer então que eu só sirvo pra fazer o serviço sujo.

Chapeleiro virou-se assustado com o atual tom de voz da ruiva, o que ela queria dizer com aquilo?

- por que está dizendo essas coisas Nami?

- é só por isso que vocês queriam eu voltasse não é? Para limpar a bagunça, pois saibam que eu não vou fazer nada disso, não vou lutar contra a Vermelha e não vou aceitar ser rainha de vocês – Nami não se reconhecia dizendo todas aquelas coisas, mas aquela informação ferira seu orgulho – eu até posso ser filha da Whitecloud, mas isso não quer dizer que eu seja igual a ela.

- Nami – começou Chapeleiro – você realmente não é a sua mãe, você é-

- CHAPELEIRO! – gritou Ussop – É O VALETE!

- ISSO SEU IDIOTA, FALA MAIS ALTO! – respondeu ChessZoro.

- SERÁ QUE DA PRA FALAR MAIS BAIXO?! – disse o Chapeleiro ainda mais alto.

- você não pode dizer nada – murmurou Nami com uma gota na cabeça.

Chapeleiro pegou Nami em seus braços e contra a sua vontade, só que sem machuca-la, a fez beber o mesmo liquido que ela usou para atravessar a porta. Nami estava do tamanho de um dedo indicador, feito isso o rapaz a pegou e a colocou dentro de um pequeno bule.

- fique quieta – sussurrou-lhe.

Ussop se escondeu embaixo da mesa e Chesszoro permaneceu na mesma posição, como se nem tivesse notado a presença do inimigo que estava vindo e detrás da arvore, Valete saiu, acompanhado de cinco guardas vestidos de vermelho, com sua pose arrogante e sorriso irônico.

- ora vejam só quem eu encontrei o homem mais louco de toda Wonderland – disse com uma falsa cortesia.

- ora se não é o cachorrinho da rainha – disse Chapeleiro no mesmo tom.

Valete soltou uma risada sarcástica.

- você realmente é o único que tem coragem de falar comigo assim Lu-

- não me chame dessa maneira Valete – Chapeleiro cuspiu as palavras – não tem o direito.

- ainda não me perdoou pelo o que fiz, não é?

Nami escutava toda a conversa com olhos arregalados, que nome foi aquele que Valete usou para se dirigir ao Chapeleiro?

- se fala do fato de ter traído não só seu melhor amigo, a princesa Whitecloud, Charles, mas também um reino inteiro matando milhares de pessoas e prendendo outras, não, ainda não te perdoei – havia muita raiva na voz do moreno, entretanto a pequena pode notar um leve rastro de tristeza.

- Branca não tem o direito de governar, ou melhor, não tem a capacidade. Hancock-sama é melhor que ela em todos os aspectos e você sabe disso – o loiro soou como se soubesse onde aquela conversa iria dar – não quero ter essa mesma discussão com você de novo Luffy.

_-"Luffy? Então é esse o nome dele?"._

- vai embora Valete.

- eu já vou, só quero saber se você viu a nossa querida princesinha.

- ela voltou pra Wonderland? – perguntou Luffy fingindo surpresa.

- então não soube? Justo você?

- e por que EU deveria saber?

- não é óbvio? Porque você é o prometido dela.

Silencio, foi o que reinou naquele local por uns momentos.

_-"Prometido? Então Chapel-, quer dizer, Luffy e eu estávamos destinados a casar?" – _a ruiva sentia seu rosto quente, muito quente.

- isso foi há muito tempo Valete – resmungou o moreno – decidiram isso quando éramos apenas crianças.

- mas você a ama não é?

-...

- pelo o visto eu não tenho mais o que fazer por aqui, deixarei você sozinho com seus devaneios – e dizendo isso, Valete desapareceu no bosque – _"ela vai voltar pra você Luffy, e quando voltar, vou estar pronto para recebê-la"._

Luffy pegou o bule que Nami estava e tencionou abrir a tampa, porém recordou-se de que ela estava quase nua por ter encolhido, então pegou um pequeno pedaço de pano sem levantar muito a tampa e depois de uns cortes aqui e arranjos ali, fez um pequeno vestido e o jogou pra dentro do bule.

A ruiva pegou a nova peça e a vestiu, serviu perfeitamente, deu três batidinhas na tampa então o chapeleiro a pegou com cuidado pela cintura e a tirou de lá.

Nami se pôs a encará-lo, procurando entender tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo, mas só se deparou com um triste e pensativo chapeleiro.

- Luffy, você está bem? – chamou-o surpreendendo-se com o nome que usara para isso, só porque agora sabia o seu nome não quer dizer que poderia usá-lo. O moreno a encarou com surpresa, porém logo um sorriso adornou a sua face.

- prefiro que me chame assim mesmo. Era como costumava fazer.

- eu... Obrigada por me proteger do Valete.

Seu sorriso diminuiu.

- não foi nada, mas ele quase te achou, vou te levar pra Marmoreal agora mesmo – ele estendeu sua mão pra ela e sem dificuldades Nami subiu para no fim ser colocada no ombro dele.

- vou ficar de olho no Valete – disse Chess entre um bocejo.

- obrigado, vamos Nami.

**OOO**

O loiro observava de longe o chapeleiro enquanto este partia com a pequena princesa em seu ombro.

- então ela estava escondida no bule, que óbvio, como eu não percebi?

Tirou de seu bolso um pequeno comunicador que o conectava diretamente com a rainha.

- Hancock-sama – chamou.

Uma voz suave surgiu do outro lado.

- sim?

- encontrei-a.

-ótimo, traga-a pra mim o mais rápido possível.

- sim senhora – e desligou.

**OOO**

Caminharam em silencio por instantes que pareceram horas e nenhum deles nesse meio tempo havia se manifestado, o que tornava a situação ainda mais desconfortável, porém não é como se não tivessem nada a falar, eles simplesmente não sabiam como falar. Cansada dessa situação, Nami resolveu iniciar uma conversa.

- essa arma, Lightning, onde ela está?

Luffy mirou-a curioso.

- por que quer saber?

- bem, quero saber com o que estou lidando.

- mudou de ideia sobre nos ajudar?

- só me diga onde está.

O moreno ficou feliz por ver que a moça não estava totalmente indiferente diante da situação de Wonderland.

- está na sala privada da Rainha Vermelha. Já tentei várias vezes roubá-la, mas nunca consegui abrir a fechadura.

- por quê?

- é preciso ter o selo real para abri-la.

- selo real?

- uma marca de nascença que todos da família real possuem – algo pareceu surgir na mente do chapeleiro – você tem algo assim?

- não, não tenho nenhuma marca desse tipo.

- deve ter, provavelmente não consegue ver só isso – disse insistente.

- eu conheço meu próprio corpo Luffy, pode ter certeza de que não tenho nada assim.

Não convencido do que acabara de ouvir, Luffy a pegou e a deixou de pé na palma da mão e se pôs a encará-la, deixando Nami um pouco desconfortável.

- não acredita em mim? – ela queria que ele parasse de mirá-la.

- não. – disse por fim.

- você quer parar com isso?! Não é legal quando alguém duvida da sua palavra.

- Nami, o que é essa coisa no seu ombro?

- você está vendo coisas Luffy – estava começando a se irritar com ele.

- deixe de ser chata e olhe.

- estou dizendo Luffy – virou o pescoço para ver o seu ombro – não há na...da.

Não sabia explicar como ou quando, mas havia uma marca sim em seu ombro, parecia uma espécie de laranja e tinha um tom azul, era bonita, porém continuava sendo estranha.

- é um cata-vento – disse Luffy.

- não, é uma laranja.

- pra mim parece um cata-vento.

- vamos decidir que isso então é uma laranja e um cata-vento, mas porque eu nunca a vi? Estava bem na minha frente.

- talvez ela tenha aparecido quando você voltou para esse mundo.

Era algo bonito de se ver e Nami pensou que facilmente poderia se acostumar com ela.

- ainda duvida de que pertence a esse lugar?

Não duvidava de mais nada a respeito de pertencer aquele lugar por linhagem, mas será que seu coração pertencia também? Pode ter sido gerada naquele lugar, porém fora em Londres que vira sua infância passar, era em Londres que seus amigos estavam e era em Londres que tinha uma família, será que estaria disposta a abandonar tudo isso por pessoas que diziam ser seu povo?

- vamos logo para Marmoreal Luffy, talvez depois de passar por lá eu tenha a resposta para a sua pergunta.

- nós estamos aqui por você Nami, você não está sozinha.

Sorriu de leve ante a afirmação dele, sabia que aquele rapaz a protegeria de qualquer mal que pudesse lhe acontecer e se sentia grata por isso, o problema é que também sabia que ele não pensaria duas vezes em morrer por ela.

- Luffy, eu quero que me prometa uma coisa.

- fala.

- não se sacrifique por mim, nunca entendeu? Prometa que mesmo se minha vida estiver em perigo, você não vai se intrometer – não aguentaria vê-lo morrer, não ele, seu único amigo naquele lugar.

Luffy evitou olhar nos olhos dela, não poderia prometer algo assim, por que mesmo que tentasse se controlar, não suportaria ver qualquer mal acontecendo a ela.

- Luffy, me prometa – disse um pouco alterada.

- tá bom, eu prometo – acabou dizendo.

Uma nuvem começou a se formar em volta deles, entretanto ambos sabiam muito bem quem era.

- Chess – disseram.

- Chapeleiro, Valete está seguindo vocês a um bom tempo.

- eu sei.

- o que vai fazer?

O moreno voltou a pegar Nami em sua mão e dessa vez a colocou encima de uma pedra próxima.

- o que vai fazer Luffy?

- se seguir a leste daqui, chegará a Marmoreal antes do amanhecer.

- mas e você?

- vou resolver meus assuntos com o Valete.

- prometeu que não se sacrificaria.

Luffy se virou de costas pra ela.

- e não vou, vou acabar com eles e logo estarei atrás de você.

- mas-

- ande logo Nami, tempo não é algo que você tenha.

Queria berrar e agir como uma criança, dizendo pra ele ir embora junto a ela, mas como ele disse, tempo é uma coisa que ela não tem.

- posso confiar na sua palavra?

- com certeza.

- no meu mundo é terrível fazer uma dama esperar, então se o fizer nunca mais te perdoarei ouviu? – as lágrimas queriam rolar, porém as segurava com todas as suas forças.

Luffy soltou uma gargalhada divertida.

- entendido senhorita.

Nami correu e não olhou pra trás, porque sabia que se o fizesse perderia a coragem, seguiu na direção leste e tentou concentrar sua mente em uma única coisa: encontrar Marmoreal.

**OOO**

- até quando vai ficar atrás dessa arvore Sanji? – a voz de Luffy era sombria e nem um pouco amigável.

- não achei que você voltaria a usar esse nome para se referir a mim.

- achei que seria bom antes que eu acabasse com você.

- não se iluda Luffy – viu o moreno fechar a cara com a menção de seu nome – antigamente nós tínhamos a mesma força, isso é verdade, mas você renegou a sua espada há muito tempo, enquanto eu aumentei a capacidade e velocidade da minha – o loiro desembainhou sua espada – tenho dó da pobre princesa que o esperará para sempre.

- não encostará um dedo nela – com cuidado tirou a enorme cartola e a pendurou em uma arvore.

- e quem irá me impedir? – Valete fez um sinal com os dedos para os cinco soldados que estavam atrás dele avançarem na direção do homem a sua frente.

- eu – disse simplesmente.

Quando o primeiro soldado vermelho o tocou, Luffy o pegou pelo braço e lhe derrubou no chão com uma virada rápida, logo o segundo se aproximou e tentou acerta-lo com a espada, mas com rapidez o moreno desviou e acertou-lhe com um soco de direita. O terceiro e o quarto atacaram juntos com lanças, mas Luffy pulou, usou as lanças como apoio e com um movimento rápido golpeou ambos fazendo com que caíssem desacordados, aproveitando a brecha o quinto soldado tentou lhe acertar com uma espada curta, porém Luffy foi mais esperto e lhe deu chute na cara antes que percebesse.

Sanji olhava tudo com olhos arregalados, a perícia e agilidade do outro não diminuíra nem um pouco nos últimos anos.

- Nami é a princesa de Wonderland e a esperança de todos nós e não permitirei que nem você e nem a Vermelha a impeça.

Um sorriso presunçoso brotou nos lábios do loiro.

- você é um tolo Luffy, sempre foi e sempre será – Sanji guardou a espada.

Dessa vez a ofensiva foi iniciada pelo moreno que tentou acertar um soco bem na cara do Valete o qual foi desviado pelo mesmo, tentou dar um chute alto, mas novamente foi desviado. Luffy não usava armas, somente socos e chutes e Sanji sabia disso. O soldado carregava uma espada e poderia pegá-la a qualquer momento, porém seu orgulho não o permitia tentar truques com o chapeleiro, porque acima de tudo o respeitava e admitia sua força.

- não vai usar a espada Sanji?

- contra você, somente as minhas mãos são necessárias e quando eu te vencer, não quero que diga que não estávamos nas mesmas situações.

Sanji era ótimo na espada, mas sua real habilidade estava em suas pernas, com elas conseguia dar chutes extremamente poderosos.

Valete mirou um chute no estomago do moreno, porém este conseguiu se desviar, mas não completamente e acabou sendo empurrado para trás, chocando-se com uma arvore.

- você pode não ter perdido suas habilidades Chapeleiro, mas eu aumentei e melhorei as minhas.

Luffy levantou e o que fez nem mesmo o Valete poderia prever, com incrível rapidez ele se aproximou do loiro e o socou em cheio.

- não diga coisas que você não sabe, o resultado dessa luta é uma delas.

Um filete de sangue escorreu da boca do loiro.

- maldito.

**OOO**

Nami ouviu ruídos atrás de si e conclui serem da luta que o chapeleiro estava tendo nesse momento. Muitas vezes tencionou voltar, mas o que poderia fazer estando do tamanho de uma pequena planta?

- ele prometeu que me alcançaria, ele me prometeu... – não sabia há quanto tempo estava repetindo aquelas mesma palavras.

- se ele lhe prometeu, por que está tão nervosa? – o susto foi tão grande que Nami pensou que morreria, mas ao olhar pra trás conseguiu se acalmar. Era Franklen, a lagarta.

- o que faz aqui?

- eu vivo na floresta, estou em minha casa, foi você quem a invadiu então creio que essa pergunta é mais apropriada pra você do que para mim.

Surpreendeu-se com a fala séria do inseto.

- o chapeleiro e eu estávamos indo para Marmoreal, mas o Valete nos alcançou e ele me disse para fugir.

- então você o abandonou? – aquilo foi como um tapa na cara da ruiva.

- eu... Eu não o abandonei, ele me disse para fugi que estou fazendo...

- você o deixou para trás rodeado de soldados que estão querendo mata-lo, isso para mim é abandonar.

Nami abaixou a cabeça, ela o tinha abandonado e sabia disso, porém ouvir alguém lhe dizer isso na cara era pior que um tapa na cara.

- eu quero ajuda-lo Franklen, mas o que posso fazer com esse tamanho? – disse apontando para si mesma – eu só o atrapalharia.

- se acha que seu tamanho é ruim então o mude.

- não fale como se fosse fácil.

- você pode ter o tamanho que quiser ter princesa, para isso você só precisa do cogumelo certo.

- cogumelo certo? – o que aquela lagarta pirada estava lhe dizendo?

- as plantas de Wonderland são bem diversificadas Nami, principalmente os cogumelos, existem cogumelos para crescer, diminuir, mudar a cor da pele. É só você saber qual é qual.

- cogumelos para crescer? Onde posso encontra-los?

- não existe nenhum nessa parte da floresta, somente os que te transformam em sapo e os que mudam a cor da pele...

Sentiu suas esperanças se esvaírem.

-... Mas eu tenho um pouco dele comigo, se quiser.

Os olhos de Nami brilharam, se crescesse, poderia ajudar o Luffy.

- por favor, me de, e se possível algo que eu possa usar como roupa _"aparentemente eu sou a única que tem problemas com isso"._

- tudo bem – a lagarta lhe dera um pequeno cogumelo e lhe apontou umas folhas azuis, dizendo que se as tocasse em seu corpo ela ficaria da forma que imaginasse.

- você não vai dizer nada? Afinal eu estou prestes a fazer uma grande besteira.

- eu não mando na sua vida assim como você não manda na minha, você me perguntou se eu tinha o cogumelo e eu disse que sim, só isso, o que fará com ele só você pode dizer.

- obrigada Franklen, prometo que lhe devolverei o favor algum dia – ele podia ser esquisito, mas agora conseguia entender um pouco do porque o chamavam de sábio.

- de nada e se perguntarem de quem você ouviu toda essa baboseira, você diz que foi do Ussop – disse enquanto ia embora.

- _"retiro o que disse"._

O cogumelo não tinha nada de especial, mas decidiu se arriscar, comeu uma pequena lasca e se surpreendeu ao crescer alguns poucos centímetros.

- funciona!

Devagar foi comendo de pedaço em pedaço para não ficar do tamanho de uma gigante e assim que conseguira seu tamanho original, ela pegou as estranhas folhas azuis e tocou algumas delas em seu corpo e o resultado foi mais do que satisfatório, um vestido simples, que lhe ia até um pouco acima dos joelhos, mas que tinha seu charme.

- eu não vou abandona-lo, me desculpe Luffy.

Disparou na direção de onde viera sem qualquer hesitação, esperando que seu pressentimento estivesse errado.

_-"Luffy, por favor, esteja bem"._

**OOO**

Descansando embaixo de uma planta qualquer, Franklen tomava, em uma pequena garrafa, um gole de sua bebida favorita, cola.

- será que eu deveria ter dito a ela que a roupa feita de folhas dura somente algumas horas?

* * *

_Admito que ri muito depois que escrevi a ultima parte, eu não sei quando vou fazer isso acontecer, mas vai ser em um momento extremamente inconveniente. Até semana que vem povoXD _


	3. Quem eu escolho ser

**Resolvi postar mais cedo porque eu não aguentava mais de curiosidade, preciso saber a opinião de voces sobre esse cap. **

**Antes de lerem, peço desculpas pelo ritmo lento da história , eu não sei em quem por a culpa então vou por a culpa em mim mesma(WTF? Sim, eu sou estranha), mas creio que a partir do próximo o ritmo vai ser um pouco diferente, enfim BOA LEITURA!**

* * *

Nami não demorou a cobrir a distancia que antes fizera, porque, afinal, ela era minúscula e agora que estava do tamanho certo, um passo atual equivalia a uns cem dos outros.

Chegou à parte da estrada em que estava com o moreno antes de deixa-lo, porém se surpreendeu ao encontrar vários buracos no chão e árvores derrubadas ao redor do local.

- o quão intensa terá sido essa luta?

O chão estava coberto por uma camada fina de poeira, Nami quase tropeçou uma ou duas vezes por causa disso, porém não cessou sua busca pelo chapeleiro.

Encontrou-o encostado a uma árvore, estava inconsciente e muito machucado, correu em sua direção percebendo pela primeira vez que não havia só ele ali, havia também cinco homens vestidos com armaduras vermelhas, aparentemente nocauteados no chão e ao longe outro soldado de cabeleira loira e vestido de negro.

_-"ele me é estranhamente familiar" _– parou de se importar com o que havia ao redor quando alcançou o moreno – Luffy! Luffy, acorde! Por favor, acorde!

Um dos soldados vermelhos começava a recobrar os sentidos e Nami percebeu que devia tira-lo dali o mais rápido possível. Levantando e apoiando-o da melhor maneira que pôde, iniciou sua caminhada.

_-"tenho que achar um lugar onde possamos nos esconder, mas eu não conheço nada desse lugar, não, deve haver algo, não podemos acabar assim"._

- Nami! – disse alguém a sua frente, reconhecendo ser Ussop – por aqui.

Seguiu na direção indicada, feliz por encontrar um amigo.

- que bom que você está bem, o que aconteceu com o Chapeleiro?

- foi o Valete, ele lutou para me proteger e... – abaixou o rosto, envergonhada por pensar que ele estava naquele estado por sua causa.

- eu conheço um lugar aqui perto que podemos usar como esconderijo até ele se recuperar, mas temos de nos apressar.

- então vamos.

Não sabia de onde tirara força para conseguir carregar o Luffy por tanto tempo em um ritmo tão frenético, mas agradeceu do fundo do coração quando avistaram uma pequena caverna coberta com uma chuva de folhas que facilmente passaria despercebida se você não olhasse atentamente, o local perfeito, pensou Nami.

- deite-o, vou à floresta pegar um pouco de madeira para fazermos uma fogueira e também algumas flores de cura, até lá, tente não fazer muito barulho.

- por favor, se apresse Ussop, não sei se o Luffy vai aguentar muito com esses ferimentos.

- fique calma, o chapeleiro é muito mais durão do que você imagina.

- espero que esteja certo.

Ussop saiu deixando Nami a sós com Luffy, que seguiu as instruções que o rato lhe dera, deitou-o, apoiou a cabeça dele em seu colo, percebendo só agora que o tão característico chapéu não estava com ele.

- quando Ussop voltar, eu vou ir à estrada para procura-lo, não deve estar muito longe.

Ficou passando a mão naqueles cabelos negros como a noite, provando da sua maciez e de vez em quando roçava em seu rosto, iniciando uma leve carícia.

- você disse que não faria besteiras, o que vou fazer se perder você? – observou o rosto do moreno como se esperasse uma resposta – por favor, Luffy, abra os olhos, abra os olhos e me diga que está bem com aquele sorriso que eu tanto gosto.

Como se atendendo ao seu pedido, o chapeleiro lentamente abriu os olhos, depois os arregalou e tencionou se levantar, mas Nami foi mais rápida e o manteve deitado.

- se acalme Luffy, o Valete não está mais aqui, você está, ou melhor, nós estamos seguros – ele visualmente relaxou depois de ouvir essas palavras – agora fique deitado, está muito ferido e tem de descansar.

- Nami, você está... – começou a frase realmente surpreso pelo atual tamanho da ruiva.

- grande? Sim, Franklen me ajudou com essa parte – respondeu adivinhando seu pensamento.

Luffy ficou muito feliz por finalmente poder vê-la em seu tamanho original e como pensara, ela estava realmente linda em seus dezoito anos, seus cabelos estavam mais brilhantes, seus olhos muito mais expressivos e seu corpo... O moreno teve que desviar o olhar ao notar o quão perfeito este estava deixando Nami um tanto confusa.

- o que houve Luffy?

- nada – murmurou vermelho – não é nada – de repente o chapeleiro teve um surto de clareza – o que está fazendo aqui Nami? Por que não fugiu para Marmoreal?

Finalmente ele perguntou, pensou a ruiva.

- eu... Desculpe-me Luffy, mas eu não poderia te deixar pra trás, não queria te deixar para trás por causa de um problema que é meu também – o moreno não desviou em nenhum momento o olhar, surpreso pelo o que estava ouvindo da garota - eu sei que pensava na minha proteção, porém de que adiantaria eu me salvar e você ser preso ou até morto por mim? Eu te disse, não quero e não vou permitir que ninguém, principalmente você, se sacrifique por mim.

Luffy sentou-se, a contragosto da ruiva, e ficou de frente para ela. Nami ia dizer algo, mas ficou sem fala quando o moreno a abraçou.

- sua tonta, deveria se preocupar com você mesma antes. Eu disse que cuidaria de tudo e que depois te alcançaria – falava carinhosamente em seu ouvido, feliz pela Nami ter se preocupado com ele.

- fala a pessoa que estava inconsciente há poucos minutos – sussurrou, retribuindo o abraço.

- obrigado Nami.

- mas eu não fiz nada Luffy, se não fosse pelo Ussop, nós-

- eu não estou falando disso – disse a interrompendo – falo de ter voltado para Wonderland, você fez muita falta para todos nós _"fez falta para mim"_. Sei que pensa que só queremos que se livre da Hancock, mas isso não é verdade, toda Wonderland caiu em tristeza quando você e seus pais partiram então, por favor, acredite, você não é só um trunfo que temos, é alguém importante e especial.

Nami não sabia o que dizer, estava feliz, óbvio, qualquer um ficaria depois de ouvir alguém lhe dizer que era querida, mas por que ouvir isso dele parecia ser ainda mais especial? Por que ele significava tanto para ela? Por que ele era tão... Único?

- Luffy, eu...

- Nami! Voltei! O Chapeleiro já acordou? – Ussop entrou de supetão na caverna, assustando os dois jovens – cheguei em má hora?

- _"você não faz ideia" – _pensaram.

- encontrei a flor de cura, vai ajudar o Chapeleiro a se recuperar em uma noite e também encontrei seu chapéu – lançou ao moreno a cartola – tome mais cuidado com ela.

- obrigado Ussop, não me sinto muito confortável sem ela – a essa altura ele já havia se afastado de Nami e ido em direção do rato – não posso perdê-la, foi um presente do Charles.

- meu pai lhe deu essa cartola?

- sim, quando fiz oito anos ele me deu dizendo que era para guarda-la muito bem, falando nele, seu pai está bem Nami? Porque ele também não retornou a Wonderland?

A ruiva abaixou os olhos, tentando afastar a tristeza só que sem muito sucesso.

- meu pai... – falou tão baixo que o moreno quase não a ouviu – morreu, há cinco anos.

A reação de Ussop fora mais imediata virou-se e de costas começou a chorar, porém a de Luffy foi um pouco mais lenta e visivelmente mais dolorosa, seus olhos se arregalaram totalmente, depois ele abaixou a cabeça, encobrindo uma parte de seu rosto com a cartola e logo depois se encostou a parede, deixando algumas lagrimas caírem lentamente. Nami ficou em silencio, seu pai devia ter sido alguém muito importante para eles e um momento era mais do necessário em uma situação como essa. Ela mesma havia custado a acreditar na morte dele, mas eles eram fortes e conseguiriam superar isso, pelo o menos era o que ela acreditava.

**OOO**

Sanji recobrou a consciência um pouco antes que seus soldados. Sentia todo o seu corpo doer e latejar, como havia pensado lutar contra o Luffy lhe custou mais do que alguns arranhões, mas tinha certeza de que também havia causado um enorme dano a ele.

A luta fora intensa, porém rápida, no ultima golpe ambos foram jogados em direções opostas e logo caíram inconscientes depois disso.

- onde será que ele está? – perguntou-se – homens! Algum sinal do Chapeleiro?

- não senhor, é como se alguém tivesse apagado o seu rastro, porém sabemos que ele foi socorrido e levado por alguém pelo pouco de pegadas que encontramos.

- procure na floresta, ele não pode ter ido muito longe, não em seu estado atual e também procurem pela pequena princesa, mas cuidado para não pisarem nela.

- sim senhor – depois de ter certeza de que eles não o veriam, Valete finalmente se permitiu cair no chão, sentia-se completamente acabado e seu orgulho ferido. Luffy podia ser mais novo do que ele, mas sempre foi mais talentoso e melhor em tudo que fazia, até conseguira se tornar o pretendente da princesa Nami quando esta tinha apenas dois anos e ele cinco.

**Flashback On.**

_Sanji tinha dez anos quando a princesa Nami nascera e seu pai garantira que seria o pretendente dela, que se casariam quando tivessem idade e que um dia se tornaria o rei de Wonderland e com essa ideia na cabeça, o loiro pensava que deveria ser o melhor em tudo, no combate principalmente, para que pudesse proteger sua futura esposa e seu reino se necessário então quando completou doze anos, se tornou parte de guarda real da princesa Branca graças a sua habilidade na espada._

_Querendo conseguir um possível casamento, o pai de Sanji convidou a princesa Whitecloud e seu esposo o príncipe Charles, a princesa Branca e a princesa Hancock além da jovem princesinha que agora tinha dois anos de idade, para um delicioso café da manha em sua casa._

_Estavam todos em volta de uma mesa redonda, aproveitando o clima fresco e as especiarias que nela estavam, porém sentiram a falta da filha mais nova, Hancock, e a pequena princesa, Nami._

_- é incrível que embora seja tão jovem, seja tão talentoso – disse Branca._

_- Sanji é um garoto maravilhoso, sei que apreciará e muito a sua presença majestade – o pai de Sanji tinha um brilho de pura ambição em seus olhos._

_- com toda a certeza – exclamou Charles – sei que se tornará um soldado muito fiel e capaz._

_O pequeno garoto somente ouvia e não dizia uma palavra._

_- soldado? Eu pensava em algo mais estreito, como um familiar._

_- entendo – disse Charles em tom contido – entretanto eu receio que isso não seja possível._

_Os olhos do pai de Sanji se estreitaram._

_- como assim?_

_- bem... – começou Whitecloud._

_- Nami, não vá por aí – disse uma voz perto da porta._

_Uma pequena menina de cabelos ruivos alaranjados entrara pela porta segurando um pequeno buque de flores, Sanji e seu pai reconheceram-na como sendo a futura herdeira. Como os rumores diziam, ela era encantadora._

_- Nami! – disse Whitecloud – venha cá minha linda._

_- mamãe, peguei flores pra você! – exclamou a menina – Luffy me ajudou a pegá-las._

_- obrigada Nami, mas onde está o Luffy?_

_- NAMI! ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?! – um menino de cabelos negros entrou correndo pela porta – Nami! Achei você! – percebendo onde estava o garoto se conteve – me desculpe por gritar Whitecloud-san, Charles-san._

_- "esse moleque tem ideia de com quem ele está falando?" – pensou o pai de Sanji._

_- não tem problema Luffy, não deve ser fácil acompanhar essa pequena travessa – Charles sorriu ante a reação do pequeno._

_- Luffy – Nami correu em sua direção e o abraçou – vamos brincar!_

_- foi você que saiu correndo – pegou a menina no colo e saiu._

_Sanji observava o pequeno garoto e como ele parecia acostumado a estar em volta de todas aquelas pessoas importantes, não, era mais do que isso, ele parecia ser até parte da família. Sem falar como aquele tal Luffy parecia próximo a princesa Nami._

_- quem era aquele rapaz?_

_- bom, ele é Monkey D. Luffy, o prometido de minha filha, a princesa Nami – respondeu Whitecloud._

_Sanji arregalou os olhos._

_- prometido? Ninguém me falou que a princesa já tinha um prometido – o anfitrião estava mais do que alterado._

_- isto não foi divulgado, pois não é algo oficial._

_- se não é oficial, então podemos facilmente mudar o seu pretendente. Escolham o meu filho, com toda a certeza ele é muito melhor que esse garoto._

_- não decidimos o prometido de nossa filha por posses ou habilidades, nós escolhemos o Luffy porque ele faz a nossa pequena Nami feliz, porque desde o momento em que ela pôs os olhos nele, deu o sorriso mais lindo do que possa imaginar. Você viu como Nami ficou feliz e como o abraçou quando o viu. Agradecemos a sua proposta de casamento, mas a decisão já foi tomada – Whitecloud viu como seu marido estava começando a perder a cabeça e decidiu tomar uma atitude._

_- vamos embora Charles, creio que acabamos com o clima de café da manhã._

_- sim – e dizendo isso, os três se levantaram e se dirigiram até a saída._

_- eu os acompanharei até a porta – disse Sanji._

_Do lado de fora, Luffy brincavam no jardim da frente, pareciam felizes, Sanji observava os dois e admitiu para si mesmo que eles combinavam._

_- por favor, perdoem meu pai, ele não costuma ser assim._

_Whitecloud se abaixou e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha._

_- não se preocupe com isso Sanji, mesmo não sendo por laços de casamento, queremos que continue no castelo como parte da nossa guarda real, você é um menino muito talentoso e bom – o loiro sorriu com o elogio._

_- é uma pena que Hancock não tenha vindo aposto que ela adoraria conhece-lo – disse Charles._

_- bem, até amanhã Sanji._

_Sanji realmente gostara do casal, mas sentia um pouco de seu orgulho ferido. E pensar que todo este tempo se preparando para se casar com a princesa não valera de nada, sentia raiva, mas não de Whitecloud e Charles, mas sim de seu pai._

_Depois disso decidiu cortar qualquer laço com o seu pai e partiu para se dedicar somente a espada e a família real e foi durante esse meio tempo que conheceu e se apaixonou pela princesa Hancock, a mulher mais linda que já tinha visto e jurou que a protegeria com a própria vida._

**Flashback Off.**

- depois que eu descobri a sua tristeza e seu desejo de vingança, resolvi ajuda-la a todo custo para conseguir seu lugar de direito, o trono de Wonderland, e por mais que me digam o quanto estou errado, eu não me arrependo de nada – murmurou Sanji enquanto uma forte chuva começava a cair.

**OOO**

Assim que se acalmaram, Luffy e Ussop acenderam a fogueira, trouxeram mantimentos e acomodaram o lugar da melhor maneira possível para passarem a noite. Nami se manteve em completo silencio durante esse meio tempo.

- _"não sei o que dizer, é como se a tristeza reinasse aqui por completo" _– remexeu-se um pouco em sua cama improvisada, desconfortável com toda aquela situação, enquanto ouvia a forte chuva que caia do lado de fora.

Acabou escurecendo bem mais rápido do que previra, tornando aquela noite ainda mais escura. Trovoes ecoavam pela caverna, fazendo Nami estremecer, sim, tinha medo deles desde que se lembrava, porém não temia os raios, na verdade achava maravilhoso quando um deles cortava o céu, mas os trovões já eram outra história. Ficava em claro em noites como essa, sua mãe tentava faze-la dormir de todas as maneiras, mas nunca conseguiu e agora crescida o máximo que conseguia fazer era tirar breves cochilos.

Luffy estava deitado próximo a ela e quando ela se virou na sua direção, percebeu que alguma coisa a angustiava.

- o que foi Nami? Não se sente bem? – sussurrou para não acordar o pequeno rato.

Surpreendeu-se ao notar que o moreno ainda estava acordado, não achava que alguém mais estaria a essa hora da noite.

- não é nada Luffy, estou bem.

- eu te conheço a mais tempo do que imagina, sei que tem alguma coisa, vamos me fale – disse sorrindo.

Nami olhou para aquele sorriso e sentiu todas as suas barreiras se quebrarem, aquele rapaz tinha um poder incrível sobre ela.

- estava pensando na reação que vocês tiveram quando souberam do meu pai, fiquei triste porque tive que lhes dar essa terrível notícia em um momento tão difícil.

- estava preocupada com a gente? Não fique Nami, saberíamos disso mais cedo ou mais tarde. Não se culpe por algo que não fez.

Sentiu seu sono chegando, mesmo sabendo que logo estaria acordada novamente, resolveu fechar os olhos e tentar dormir um pouco.

- boa noite Luffy.

- boa noite Nami.

_Chovia fortemente lá fora e as paredes do castelo só aumentavam o barulho que fazia. Nami acordou, ou melhor, nem conseguiu pregar os olhos com todos aqueles trovões ressoando através de seus ouvidos._

_- estou com medo – disse entre lágrimas – Mama, Papa._

_Ouviu a porta se abrir, seu coração acelerou, escondeu-se debaixo do lençol com medo do terrível monstro que entrara em seu quarto._

_Sentiu uma mão tocar no seu lençol e gritou quando o puxaram._

_- aaahhh._

_- Nami! Nami sou eu, Luffy._

_Mesmo no escuro reconheceu seu querido amigo._

_- Luffy! – falou pulando em seus braços – eu estou com medo._

_O pequeno garoto apenas sorriu e a abraçou._

_- não precisa ficar com medo, a chuva vai passar logo._

_- mas eu estou com medo Luffy._

_O menino sorriu, estava acostumado a isso, sempre que chovia, a pequena princesa ficava em seu quarto chorando até a chuva passar._

_- não fique com medo, vou ficar aqui com você, agora vamos deitar._

_Deitaram-se e ficaram um de frente para o outro._

_- agora feche os olhos e durma – o pequeno segurou a mão da menina e não parecia que a largaria tão cedo – eu vou ficar aqui e vou te proteger._

_Nami relaxou na hora e em poucos minutos começou a dormir como um anjinho._

Nami abriu os olhos, Sentindo-se completamente relaxada e descansada, o que achou estranho, afinal nunca dormia quando trovejava. Teve um sonho diferente essa noite, alguém lhe ajudando durante uma noite de chuva, mas não conseguiu ver exatamente o rosto dessa pessoa, porém a sensação daquele contato em sua mão ainda permanecia, passando-lhe um sentimento de conforto e segurança.

Tentou se levantar, mas na tentativa viu que alguém realmente segurava a sua mão, olhou para o lado e quase gritou ao ver Luffy deitado bem mais próximo a ela do que noite passada, delicadamente segurando a sua mão direita.

- o que está fazendo Luffy? – disse um pouco alto demais, vendo Ussop se remexer um pouco com isso e o moreno acordar.

- bom dia Nami – disse bocejando – dormiu bem?

- hã?! Ah sim, dormi muito bem, quer dizer, não mude de assunto Chapeleiro, porque acordei está manhã vendo você segurar a minha mão?

- porque você estava com medo oras.

- o que?! Como sabe? – vacilou.

- quando éramos crianças, você sempre tinha medo quando chovia e trovejava e acabava indo para o meu quarto ou eu para o seu – Luffy estendeu o braço mostrando as mãos de ambos – esse é o único jeito de você dormir nesse tipo de noite, com alguém segurando a sua mão.

_- "Então era ele mesmo aquela pessoa no sonho? A pessoa que me confortou e que me manteve segura com aquela chuva do lado de fora?"_ - Nami sentia seu rosto ferver.

- Nami, você está bem? Seu rosto está vermelho como um tomate.

- n-n-n-nã-não é nada Luffy, por ora solte a minha mão, por favor.

Em vez de soltá-la, o moreno apertou um pouco mais a mão dela e a puxou, consequentemente fazendo-a cair sentada em seu colo.

- o que está fazendo Luffy? Se o Ussop acordar vai pensar que nós... – a ruiva começou a falar, o chapeleiro lhe trazia sentimentos e sensações que ela mesma não entendia e temendo o risco de cometer alguma besteira achava melhor mantê-lo a certa distancia.

- pouca importa o que ele vai pensar – disse interrompendo-a – Nami, nesses últimos anos eu só pensava se você estaria bem, se sentia medo nessas noites de chuva, se você ainda se lembrava de mim – a ultima parte estava carregada com um sentimento doloroso que Nami não soube reconhecer exatamente – e agora que sei que está bem, que está bem aqui do meu lado... – Luffy puxou-a um pouco mais pra perto para encará-la nos olhos – não vou permitir que vá mais uma vez, que me deixe sozinho outra vez.

O moreno em algum momento afrouxou o aperto em seu braço, então já poderia se afastar, mas então por que não o fazia? A resposta era simples: não havia porque se afastar. Estar ali, com ele, era o único lugar que Nami deveria estar naquele momento.

Luffy sempre mantinha um sorriso no rosto, mas ao ver seus olhos tão de perto, Nami pôde finalmente perceber o sofrimento e a angustia que este sentia. A ruiva olhava aquela solidão e sentia-se na obrigação de afastá-la dali, não queria vê-lo sofrendo, queria-o feliz e somente isso.

Mas o que diria a ele? Que ficaria e que não sairia do seu lado? Estaria mentindo se o fizesse, porque não tinha intenções de ficar naquele mundo... Ou será que tinha? Porém não poderia deixa-lo daquele jeito então fez o mínimo que poderia naquele momento, abraçou-o.

- Nami... – murmurou surpreso com a ação dela.

- não faço isso por pena, se é o que quer saber, faço isso porque não quero de forma alguma ver o seu rosto triste Luffy, quero você sorrindo, gosto de vê-lo sorrir então, por favor, sorria _"você sempre me confortou, agora me deixe retribuir o favor" _– sentiu-o fazer uma leve pressão para desfazer o abraço, entristecendo-a um pouco pelo ato – o que foi Luffy?

- como digo isso Nami... Você é linda – a moça corou com o comentário – ainda mais vermelha.

- n-não diga essas coisas.

- Obrigado Nami.

- por que está me agradecendo?

- por simplesmente ser você – dito isso o moreno pôs a mão na nuca de Nami e aproximou seu rosto do dela, deixando claras as suas intenções.

Nami não disse nada quando Luffy fez aquele movimento, queria aquilo, queria sentir o gosto dos lábios dele, seu calor e o que sentiria quando os tocasse, porém, a realidade insistia em puxá-la de volta, fazendo-a perceber que se se deixasse levar naquele momento, não teria mais volta, sua pretensão de voltar ao seu mundo estaria perdida, pois teria um real motivo para permanecer em Wonderland, um motivo muito significativo então usou de todas as suas forças para afastá-lo, deixando o moreno claramente confuso e contrariado.

- por quê?

- não posso... – sussurrou, mas foi alto o suficiente para o outro ouvir.

- como assim não pode Nami?

- não posso fazer isso... – continuou sussurrando como se não ouvisse o que o moreno lhe falava.

- Nami! Diga-me, por que não pode? – dessa vez ele falou sério e sacudiu-a pelos ombros – NAMI!

Com essas chacoalhadas ela pareceu acordar.

- agora me fala, por que hesita tanto? Por que não faz o que tem vontade de fazer?

- eu não estou hesitando – não olhou em seus olhos, em vez disso tentou sair do colo dele, porém o chapeleiro foi mais rápido e a prendeu pela cintura – me solte Luffy.

- não.

- me solte – repetiu com mais frieza.

- me responda e eu te solto, do que você tem medo?

- não sei do que está falando.

- você está estranha desde que soube sobre o Lightning, tem medo dele?

- o que? Não, não é nada disso.

- então o que é?

-...

- por que duvida de você mesma e do que pode fazer?

Nami não conseguiu ignorar aquilo, era a única pergunta da qual não poderia fugir. Cansada de tentar se livrar do aperto do moreno, Nami se acalmou e olhou bem nos olhos do chapeleiro.

- porque eu não sou forte como vocês todos pensam. Não sou forte, nem destemida e muito menos alguma espécie de arma, sou só uma garota comum, com medos comuns e sem nenhum poder – Nami finalmente disse o que assolava o seu coração, sentia-se mais leve, porem temerosa sobre o que Luffy acharia daquilo. Chamá-la-ia de inútil? De medrosa? Ou será que a encararia com cara de desapontamento? Pensou que talvez o último fosse o pior – quando soube do Lightning e do que ele poderia fazer, pensei de verdade que vocês só me queriam para cuidar de um assunto inacabado, não fiquei com medo do Lightning, fiquei com medo de não responder as expectativas, de decepcioná-los.

Luffy ouviu tudo e suspirou, esqueceu-se de que ainda não tinha explicado o mal-entendido que ela cometera e se não explicasse, talvez a ruiva perdesse toda a coragem, que ele sabia que ela tinha, para sempre.

- você não é uma arma Nami e também não é a sua mãe e pra mim essa é melhor parte. Você é você, uma garota alegre, corajosa, mesmo não sabendo disso ainda, e determinada. Não queremos que nos ajude porque é Nami, a única filha de Whitecloud e nossa princesa, queremos que nos ajude porque é Nami, a garota mais incrível desse mundo. Você disse que tem medo, bem, por que acha que não temos? Temos medo de perder coisas ou pessoas que nos são importantes, seria estranho se não tivéssemos medo e sobre o Lightning, não se preocupe, tudo se resolve.

- mas eu ainda não sei se posso usa-la...

- não estamos pedindo que faça o impossível, faça o que puder, sempre, assim nunca se arrependerá de nada, ganhando ou perdendo.

As palavras dele iluminaram seu coração, qualquer medo que ainda restava se esvaiu. Luffy tinha razão, tinha que fazer seu melhor, não por todas aquelas pessoas que mal conhecia, mas sim por ela, de que adiantaria pensar que não servia para nada quando nunca havia tentado? Além disso, devia isso ao moreno, a Ussop, a Chopper, a seu pai e principalmente a sua mãe.

- você está certo Luffy, não posso desistir ou dar desculpas por algo que ainda nem tentei – surpreendeu-o com outro abraço – não sei se conseguirei, mas prometo que vou tentar _"e se eu não cair, sei que estará ao meu lado para me levantar, por isso não terei mais medo"._

O chapeleiro somente retribuiu contente por ter aquele corpo em seus braços. Nami estava confiante e sem mais duvidas e isso era o mais importante.

- Nami, posso perguntar uma coisa?

- o que é?

- esse vestido, ele é feito de folhas mesmo? – Luffy se afastou de Nami e se pôs a olhar o vestido.

- é sim, Franklen me disse para pegar essas folhas especiais para usar como roupa, é meio diferente, mas eu até que gostei?

Luffy fez uma cara de pânico.

- por acaso eram folhas azuis e de formato esquisito?

- sim, mas como sabe? – Nami notou que o rosto do chapeleiro estava mais do que vermelho – o que foi Luffy?

- há quanto tempo você está usando isso?

- desde o ultimo por do sol.

- essa não.

Mal Luffy acabou de falar e as folhas do vestido de Nami começaram a voltar a sua forma original e voar com o vento, deixando-a completamente nua e tomando conhecimento desse fato Nami surtou.

- AHHHHHHHH NÃO OLHE – ela nem precisou dizer duas vezes, Luffy já estava de olhos fechados com a face rosada – O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?! POR QUE AS MINHAS ROUPAS SUMIRAM?

- aquele maldito Franklen, essas são folhas de camuflagem e só devem ser usadas para emergências, se ele queria te dar uma roupa, deveria ter usadas as folhas vermelhas, que duram bem mais tempo - Luffy dizia aquilo ainda meio atônito com a situação.

Para piorar a situação Ussop tinha acabado de despertar e ao ver Nami naquele estado no colo do moreno, fez o que qualquer um faria, gritou também.

- EEEEEEHHHHH! NAMI, CHAPELEIRO, QUE POUCA VERGONHA É ESSA?

Nami olhou para o rato e voltou a gritar e antes que Ussop pensasse em algo, já estava nocauteado por uma pedra que a ruiva achou perto dela.

Morrendo de vergonha, Nami se afastou de Luffy.

- já posso abrir os olhos?

- faça isso e você nunca mais vai ver a luz do dia – viu-o se levantar e tirar a jaqueta, estendendo para ela.

- pegue, vai ficar um pouco curto, mas é melhor do que ficar pelada não é?

Pegou a peça de roupa e a vestiu. Ficou uns dois palmos acima do joelho, bem curto se comparado aos longos vestidos que usava, além de um tanto justa graças as suas sinuosas curvas, porém suficientemente longa para que não mostrasse nada. Também era confortável e quente, além de ter um leve aroma amadeirado característico do moreno.

- pode abrir os olhos, já estou vestida.

Luffy abriu os olhos, mas preferiu não ter aberto.

* * *

**Aposto que tem gente querendo me matar agora... Mas eu achei bem divertido. Esse cap era mais para fazer a Nami tomar vergonha na cara,não teria muito coisa desde o início.**

**Espero que tenham gostado e semana que vem vamos finalmente conhecer a Rainha Branca!**


	4. Uma descoberta e uma sobrinha

**Bom gente, tudo o que posso dizer é OBRIGADA! Obrigada aqueles que vem acompanhando todas as fics de LuNa, não só as minhas, mas de todos os outros autores, pois é isso que nos motiva, me motiva, mas meu Obrigada especial vai para meus queridos leitores, tanto os novos quanto os antigos, tanto os quais criei um laço de amizade tanto os quais eu não sei o nome. **

**Esse é minha última postagem do ano e estou muito feliz por faze-la, nunca imaginei que chegaria até aqui quando postei minha primeira fanfic, eu sei que ainda não tenho muitas postadas, mas tenho amor por cada uma delas e por cada um que as leu, enfim, chega de blablabla... Aproveitem XD**

* * *

Depois que tudo se acalmou, Nami contou o ocorrido para o Ussop, que não perdeu tempo e começou a rir como um louco, o que claro não ajudou em nada.

- só podia ser o Franklen mesmo, aposto que ele está rindo tanto quanto eu em algum lugar – disse o roedor entre risos.

- não vai sobrar nada quando eu acabar com ele – Nami estava louca de raiva, por causa daquela maldita lagarta passara pela experiência mais vergonhosa de toda a sua vida.

Ainda sentia-se tremendo dos pés a cabeça, imaginar que outra pessoa viu o seu corpo nu, além de si mesma era algo incrivelmente vergonhoso, porém por mais que quisesse matar Ussop e Luffy por a terem visto, a culpa não era deles então o máximo que podia fazer era ameaçar acabar com eles se algum deles mencionasse o ocorrido.

Já Luffy estava virado para a entrada da caverna com o chapéu escondendo parcialmente o seu rosto corado, mesmo que não tenha visto parte alguma do corpo de Nami, porque quando as folhas começaram a voar ele já havia fechado os olhos tendo consciência do que aconteceria pensar que ela ficou naquele estado bem próximo a ele, no colo dele na verdade, era uma coisa difícil de acreditar, Nami era linda e ele era um homem como qualquer outro então não conseguia evitar se sentir daquela maneira, ainda mais agora que ela estava usando o seu casaco que ficara curto e justo, criando uma imagem provocante até demais.

- Chapeleiro, vamos partir agora? – perguntou Ussop, despertando o moreno de seus devaneios.

- eu vou dar uma olhada lá fora para ver se não tem nenhum soldado vermelho, esperem aqui.

- mas você ainda está ferido não está? E se encontrar com algum deles, o que vai fazer? – Nami a essa altura estava de pé encarando-o, preocupada de ele ainda estar sentindo alguma dor.

- graças à flor que o Ussop me trouxe eu já não sinto dor alguma, não se preocupe comigo, não vou demorar – dito isso o moreno saiu.

- ele não sabe o quanto me preocupa quando faz isso? – sussurrou Nami, sentando novamente.

Ussop simplesmente ficou quieto, ele também tinha suas próprias preocupações e uma delas era seu amigo Chopper que foi capturado, tinha intenções de ir até o castelo vermelho para salvá-lo, mas o que um simples rato poderia fazer? Foi quando encontrou Nami e Chapeleiro mais uma vez e ficou surpreso quando viu este desacordado nos braços da ruiva.

- _"Chopper é meu amigo, mas ele não me perdoaria se eu abandonasse os dois para salvá-lo, algo que é quase impossível. Como será que ele está?"._

**OOO**

Chopper estava na sala do trono, limpando a grande cadeira com cuidado, apesar de rígida já tinha se acostumado à rotina do castelo. Teve sorte de ser um dos escolhidos para trabalhar com os pertences da rainha, ela aparentou simpatizar com ele, então suas tarefas incluíam limpar o trono e a mobília da rainha além de organizar seus livros, tarefa que admitia não ser tão ruim, adorava livros e de vez em quando ficava naquelas prateleiras mais algum tempo só para ler um ou dois deles.

Durante esse tempo que esteve no palácio, percebeu que ninguém ali dentro fazia nada sem a permissão da rainha ou do Valete, tudo girava ao redor deles e quem desobedecesse a uma ordem sequer era imediatamente executado.

- finalmente terminei, agora tenho que ir aos aposentos da rainha para limpar a mobília.

- Chopper-san? – ouviu alguém lhe chamar – a rainha requisita a sua presença em seus aposentos.

- estou indo imediatamente – era Mia, uma das serventes pessoais da rainha, era gentil e muito prestativa e parecia admirar muito a Rainha Vermelha.

Bateu na porta antes de entrar, como desde o primeiro dia aprendeu e logo ouviu um calmo "entre". O quarto da Vermelha era realmente algo para se admirar, era amplo, todo mobiliado em tons de vermelho e dourado, às vezes parecia um pouco sombrio, mas ainda sim bonito.

- a senhora mandou me chamar? – não gostava de ficar perto da rainha, porque mesmo a odiando, quando colocava os olhos nela, esse sentimento parecia desaparecer.

Hancock estava deslumbrante como sempre em um dos seus costumeiros vestidos de tom vermelho sangue, estava sentada na borda de sua cama, porém se levantou quando a pequena rena entrou.

- mandei sim Chopper, quero falar com você – sua voz era tranquila, quase inocente.

- o que seria?

- vou lhe fazer umas perguntas e quero que me responda somente com sim ou não, está bem?

- _"o que ela pretende?" _t-tudo bem.

- você é amigo daquele Chapeleiro, não é? – a rena assentiu – ele é tão forte quanto dizem?

- sim.

Hancock pareceu refletir sobre isso.

- vocês se conhecem há muito tempo?

- sim - Chopper conheceu o moreno há mais ou menos cinco anos.

- me lembro de que quando ele era criança, vivia correndo de um lado para o outro com aquela fedelha, quer dizer, minha sobrinha – Hancock fez uma expressão de quem se lembra de algo desagradável – ele ainda gosta dela?

-... Sim – não gostava do rumo daquela conversa.

- acha que ela se lembra dele? – lembrou-se da reação da ruiva quando o viu, era um claro sinal de confusão.

- não.

- acha que ela acreditaria nele? Mesmo não se lembrando de quem ele é?

- _"Chapeleiro faz com que todos acreditem nele, querendo ou não. Ele tem um poder de liderança incrível" _sim.

- ele acredita em você?

- sim.

A rainha se aproximou e logo depois se abaixou em frente à pequena rena e com delicadeza tocou sua face.

- então... Será que você poderia trazê-lo para mim? – seu tom saiu convidativo, mas em seus olhos emanavam chamas intensas e aterrorizantes.

Chopper se afastou do toque da morena, visivelmente assustado.

- eu... Eu não...

Hancock levantou-se e ficou de costas para Chopper.

- eu não gosto quando um desejo meu não é realizado Chopper, fico triste, desamparada e não sei o que fazer- a rainha parecia tão desamparada que a pequena rena quase caiu em sua farsa – não me entenda mal, eu não quero fazer nada a minha querida sobrinha e nem ao nosso querido Chapeleiro, só quero conhece-los.

- isso é verdade? – Chopper pensou que talvez tenha mal interpretado a rainha.

- sim é verdade, eu não tenho nada contra ela e nunca tive e pra falar a verdade desde que ela foi embora com os pais eu sinto como se faltasse uma parte de mim.

- rainha Hancock, por favor, não chore ou fique triste, vou trazê-los aqui.

O rosto da mulher se iluminou.

- obrigada Chopper, não faz ideia do quanto me faz feliz com essas palavras.

- se eu explicar que tudo foi um mal entendido e que você só quer conhece-los, tenho certeza de que aceitarão vir conversar com a senhora.

- você tem três dias Chopper, não me decepcione.

Chopper saiu dos aposentos da rainha vermelha quase saltitante, era ótimo saber que a Hancock não era tão ruim assim e sabia que se a conhecessem, tanto a Nami quanto o Chapeleiro concordariam com ele.

Em sua inocência, a pequena rena não percebeu o sorriso maligno que a mulher deu quando este deu as costas.

**OOO**

- neh Ussop, ainda vai demorar muito para chegarmos? – perguntou Nami.

- eu acredito que chegaremos lá quando o sol estiver alto.

Depois que Luffy voltou, os três partiram em direção a Marmoreal, evitando qualquer estrada ou atalho para não correrem o risco de serem abordados por ninguém de novo. Luffy estava animado, porém atento a qualquer perigo que pudesse aparecer.

- aqui em baixo das arvores é quase impossível ver alguma coisa, Ussop, Nami, me gritem se virem alguém se aproximando.

- tudo bem – resmungou o rato.

Nami observava como o moreno subia agilmente uma enorme arvore, _"parece um macaco" _pensou ela.

- LUFFY! CONSEGUE VER ALGO? – gritou alto o suficiente para ele ouvir lá do alto.

O rapaz sentia o forte sol da manhã lá de cima, a sensação de liberdade que aquela visão lhe proporcionava era incrível.

Olhou além da floresta em que estavam e pode ver a tão característica torre branca de Marmoreal a menos de quinhentos metros de onde estavam.

Desceu da arvore quase tão rápido quanto subiu um pouco triste por abandonar aquela vista.

- estamos muito perto – disse com um sorriso no rosto – não vamos perder tempo aqui.

- certo! – disseram ambos em uníssono.

Nami de repente desacelerou o passo, uma espécie de apreensão tomou conta de todo o seu corpo, impedindo-a de se mover e ao notar isso o moreno também desacelerou.

- o que foi Nami? Não está se sentindo bem?

- mais ou menos, só estou um pouco nervosa.

- por quê?

- deixa pra lá.

- a rainha branca é bem legal, aposto que vocês vão se dar muito bem – Luffy apoiou uma de suas mãos no ombro de Nami, transmitindo-lhe conforto e esta não disse nada, apenas sorriu.

Depois de mais uns dez minutos de caminhada, eles avistaram a bela construção de que se constituía Marmoreal, era realmente algo lindo de se ver. As sete torres que formavam o castelo, de duas em duas aumentando o tamanho até se ligarem a sétima do centro, que a era a mais alta de todas, foram ricamente construídas com o mais puro mármore branco, seus picos construídos com um material que mudava de cor dependendo da maneira que o sol batia, tornando o castelo uma maravilha ainda maior.

- é tão lindo – disse Nami sem pensar.

- é o que todos dizem quando o veem.

O jardim se estendia por uns cinquenta metros. Era cheio de árvores brancas e uma enorme passarela de mármore cinza fosco se estendia por toda a sua extensão, a sensação que se sentia era de que você estava entrando em mundo completamente diferente.

- vamos, só estaremos realmente seguros depois que cruzarmos o arco do jardim – disse o moreno apontando para uma grande estrutura arqueada branca, pelo o menos uns dez metros acima de suas cabeças, com rosas prateadas graciosamente envolvendo-a como se tivessem sido esculpidas para aquele arco que ficava bem na entrada do jardim que de inicio parecia uma simples decoração, porém quanto mais se aproximava mais ela sentia que tinha algo de estranho com aquela estrutura.

Nami viu o chapeleiro virar a cabeça várias vezes, como se procurasse por algo, mas o que lhes poderia fazer mal agora? Estavam a menos de cinquenta metros do arco, não tinha algum inimigo fazer algo agora.

- o que foi?

- corram! – Pegou a mão dela e começou a correr na direção da entrada do jardim com Ussop vindo logo atrás.

- espera Luffy, por que estamos correndo? O castelo está bem na nossa frente e... – a resposta para sua pergunta estava na feição preocupada que o moreno lhe expos.

Olhou para trás e não viu nada, porém ouviu um som que sabia ser de um cavalo correndo e então conseguiu ver no final da estrada, primeiro pensou que seus olhos estavam lhe enganando, porém não havia dúvida, era ele.

- Sanji... É ele mesmo – murmurou – o que ele está fazendo aqui?

Luffy sentiu Nami diminuir o ritmo de seu passo, virou para trás e viu que ela encarava o Valete com certo espanto, mas aparentemente feliz.

- CHAPELEIRO! – gritou o loiro.

- como foi que ele nos achou?! – perguntou Ussop desesperado.

- esse era o único lugar onde Nami estará segura, era mais do que óbvio que viríamos pra cá – respondeu o moreno correndo e encarando o soldado.

Faltavam menos de três metros para cruzarem o arco, com certa aspereza o moreno puxou o braço de Nami e correu mais rápido ainda enquanto cada vez mais o Valete se aproximava com sua espada na mão.

O chapeleiro saltou e por pouco conseguiu atravessar a entrada ao lado de Nami e Ussop.

- _"agora eles estão seguros" _– pensou enquanto via seus perseguidores parados exatamente do outro lado do arco.

Nami ainda estava com o coração a mil, correra demais, porém lentamente recobrou o ritmo normal. Olhou na direção de onde vieram e se assustou ao ver o loiro, que a essa altura já havia descido do cavalo, parado exatamente a sua frente, levando um susto enorme.

- calma Nami, ele não pode te fazer mal – disse Ussop.

- Como assim? – disse meio atordoada.

- o castelo da rainha branca tem uma proteção especial – respondeu Luffy - ninguém com más intenções podem atravessá-la, aquele arco marca o limite da barreira e ela não pode ser quebrada de maneira nenhuma, nem mesmo o Bloodysnake, o bastão mágico da Hancock, consegue causar algum dano. Valete não pode mais lhe causar dano algum.

- você disse Valete? – as palavras saíram como se houvesse lâminas na boca de Nami.

- por que está tão incomodada?

A ruiva voltou a por seus olhos no homem loiro a sua frente.

- não é possível, você não pode ser... Não pode.

- o que há com você Nami? O que é que tem ele ser o Valete?

- _"o rosto, a franja, a voz, são iguaizinhos aos do que eu conheço" _– pensava a ruiva enquanto examinava cuidadosamente o homem a quem se referiam como Valete – _"mas este parece um pouco mais velho comparado a ele"._

Por alguma razão que desconhecia, Luffy estava extremamente desconfortável com a maneira com que Nami estava olhando para o Valete.

- é a primeira vez que nos encontramos depois de tanto tempo princesa, aposto que não se lembra do meu rosto – Valete falava cordialmente – permita que eu me apresente, sou-

- Sanji... - completou Nami, surpreendendo tanto o chapeleiro quanto o loiro.

- como sabe disso? Por acaso aquele chapeleiro intrometido te contou? – Valete estava visivelmente irritado.

- não – finas lágrimas começaram a cair no rosto de Nami – eu sei por quê...

- ora ora ora, que visitas inesperadas – disse uma suave voz feminina atrás de Luffy, Ussop e Nami.

- Branca – sussurrou Sanji.

Em passos lentos, uma mulher com um longo vestido branco-prateado, pele clara e cabelos longos incrivelmente brancos, porém não um tom envelhecido como as pessoas de idade costumam ter, mas sim branco puro, quase transparente. A única coisa que não era constituída de branco nela eram seus calmos, mas expressivos olhos azuis.

Luffy e Ussop, que estavam ajoelhados no chão até então pela corrida, levantaram-se na hora com um sorriso no rosto, felizes por verem sua governante.

- Princesa Branca, pelo decreto de sua irmã, a Rainha Vermelha, eu ordeno que me entregue aquela moça de cabelos ruivos, chamada Nami – Sanji falava com calma, mas era óbvia sua frustração por não poder entrar no castelo.

- as leis da Vermelha não se aplicam nesse lugar e quero que todos, principalmente você Valete, partam para ao lado de sua rainha, já disse que nunca mais queria ver o seu rosto por aqui novamente – Branca falava com uma eloquência característica de alguém de sua posição.

Sanji ouviu seu comunicador tocar e o colocou direto no ouvido, a princípio ficou surpreso, mas logo um sorriso presunçoso apareceu em seus lábios.

- como ordena Princesa Branca – dizendo isso o loiro montou em seu cavalo e partiu.

Luffy estranhou aquela recuada tão calma, porém não tinha tempo para se preocupar com aquilo, ainda tinha que ver se Nami estava bem e pela expressão no rosto dela concluiu ser exatamente o contrario. Ela estava com a cabeça baixa, abraçando o próprio corpo e chorando.

- Na... – foi dizer algo, mas a Rainha Branca o impediu.

- vamos para dentro, depois resolveremos essa situação – disse a mulher em tom baixo.

-... Tudo bem – respondeu no mesmo tom.

Pegou a ruiva nos braços, que não disse nada ante aquela ação, e junto da bela mulher de branco e Ussop, entraram no castelo, sendo recebidos calorosamente pela corte de Branca.

- vou mostrar-lhe o quarto onde ela poderá descansar.

Caminharam por um corredor do segundo andar repleto de portas até que ela parou na frente de uma delas e a abriu. O quarto em si combinava com todo o restante do castelo, uma enorme cama branca e dourada, um pequeno criado mudo da mesma cor e um pequeno armário, tudo extremamente extravagante.

Luffy depositou Nami na cama, ela parecia ter se acalmado, mas ainda tinha cara de choro.

- Nami, o que houve? Por que ficou tão abalada quando viu o Valete? – o moreno perguntou em tom gentil, para que ela não voltasse a chorar.

Parecendo finalmente entender suas palavras, lentamente sentou-se na cama e se pôs a mirar aqueles expressivos olhos negros.

- o Sanji, quer dizer, o Valete, ele é muito parecido com alguém que me é muito querido no meu mundo. Eu o vi e fiquei sem ação, perguntando-me o que ele estaria fazendo aqui.

- esse Sanji é igualzinho ao Valete?

- só a idade muda, o Sanji do meu mundo deve ter uns vinte anos, mas este...

- o Valete tem mais ou menos uns vinte e oito anos se eu não me engano – respondeu Ussop.

- eu não acredito que tinha que encontrar logo alguém tão parecido com ele, ainda por cima o mesmo nome. _"isso me faz pensar que as pessoas do meu mundo devem estar preocupadas comigo" _– Nami finalmente pareceu se acalmar, saber que aquele não era o Sanji que conhecia a havia relaxado, não queria que mais ninguém passasse pela mesma situação que estava passando.

Ao ver que ela tinha se acalmado, Luffy ao lado de Ussop se dirigiu até a porta, chamando à atenção de ambas as moças.

- aonde vai Luffy?

- estou com fome, vou até a cozinha para ver se a Terracota-san tem alguma coisa para eu comer.

- Terracota-san?

- a cozinheira do castelo – respondeu Branca – só não acabe com a dispensa, por favor.

- não prometo nada – sorriu e dizendo isso ele fechou a porta e se foi.

Um breve momento de silencio se instalou entre as duas, silencio que foi logo cortado por Branca.

- fico feliz que esteja bem, há muito tempo desejo vê-la Nami.

- eu... Eu também – a ruiva não sabia como reagir ante aquela situação.

- não precisa ficar tão tensa, somos da mesma família não somos? – Branca sorriu divertida ao ver o nervosismo de Nami.

- ainda não me acostumei com essa realidade.

- poderia se levantar? Quero ver você.

Nami levantou-se lentamente, sendo surpreendida por um abraço por parte da rainha. A princípio se manteve imóvel, mas ao sentir leves gotas em suas costas, retribuiu o abraço quase automaticamente.

- estou tão feliz que esteja bem Nami, minha sobrinha – ao ouvir essas palavras Nami também desabou em lágrimas, feliz por ser chamada daquela maneira – às vezes me sinto tão sozinha nesse mundo, mas agora que está aqui... - a voz embargada pelas lágrimas

- até pouco tempo pensava dessa maneira, mas Luffy me ajudou a ver que isso não é verdade, não estamos sozinhas, você não está porque estou aqui pra você – murmurou a ruiva no ouvido da rainha.

- sempre dizendo e fazendo o certo, aquele rapaz vale ouro, agradeço que tenha sido ele a te trazer até aqui.

- é... Eu também – sussurrou um tanto triste.

- o que foi? O que aconteceu entre vocês? – Branca se afastou da garota, buscando encará-la.

- não aconteceu nada, mas eu tenho medo do que possa acontecer.

- o que quer dizer?

- eu não deveria dizer isso, eu mal o conheço, mas... Eu não pude fazer nada contra aquele sorriso tão gentil...

- o que é? – perguntou gentilmente.

Nami olhou bem no fundo dos olhos de Branca.

- estou apaixonada por ele.

A mulher de cabelos brancos ficou levemente surpresa.

- e qual é o problema Nami? Essa é uma ótima notícia! Ele não te contou que vocês são prometidos um ao outro?

- eu fiquei sabendo disso, mas o problema não é esse.

- então qual é?

-...

- envolve aquilo que você não queria dizer com o Luffy aqui?

- como sabe que não disse tudo a ele?

- ambas somos mulheres e mulheres escondem coisas, vamos me conte.

Nami percebeu que não poderia enganar aqueles olhos inteligentes.

- antes de vir para Wonderland, eu estava em uma festa e nessa festa eu estava com meu amigo de infância, que me pediu em casamento. Eu queria muito recusar, não por ser ele, mas porque eu não queria me casar ainda e acima de tudo, eu não o amava, porém minha família dependia de mim para continuar mantendo os status então eu não tinha escolha a não ser aceitar.

- e qual é o nome desse amigo? – perguntou Branca temendo o pior.

- Sanji – disse Nami com pesar – o nome dele é Sanji.

Branca sentou-se na cama, abalada e triste por Nami.

- então é por isso que ficou daquele jeito quando o viu.

- eu admito que ao lado do Luffy, eu comecei a esquecer dos problemas do meu mundo, porque ao lado dele eu imaginava que tudo ficaria bem, mas ao ver o rosto de Sanji, eu lembrei de que tudo isso é passageiro, é só um sonho. Sanji e eu ainda não temos nada oficial, mas senti que estava traindo-o quando o vi.

- Nami – chamou a rainha – sente-se – e a ruiva fez – será que se esqueceu? Esse é o seu mundo, é a Wonderland que pertence, é aqui que nasceu.

- mas...

- pense no que o seu coração quer, você ama o Luffy, não ama?

A ruiva assentiu de leve.

- pense, ficará feliz se o deixar?

A resposta saiu de imediato – não!

- ficará feliz de vê-lo com outra pessoa que não seja você?

- não! Nunca! – pensar em alguém além dela tocando ou beijando o chapeleiro era como receber uma facada direta no peito.

- não estou dizendo para abandonar o seu mundo, só estou dizendo para não se arrepender.

- mesmo que isso implique magoar pessoas que eu amo?

- se eles te amarem vão entender a sua escolha – a rainha segurou a mão de Nami – não pode ir contra algo que o seu coração deseja.

A ruiva pensou e pesou o que acabara de ouvir, queria responder, mas não tinha o que dizer então resolveu manter-se calada.

- saberei a resposta final quando essa batalha terminar. Não nego meus sentimentos, mas por enquanto vou escondê-los, por favor, Branca mantenha isso entre nós.

- se é o que você acha melhor eu não vou discutir e não me chame assim, você é da minha família, tem o direito de me chamar pelo o meu nome.

- e qual o seu nome?

- Robin – respondeu a mulher – meu nome é Robin.

**OOO**

- Valete-san, por que recuamos? Se tivéssemos insistido um pouco mais...

- por que foram ordens da Hancock-sama, além disso, não precisam se preocupar, eu e ela já planejamos tudo.

Mais cedo naquele dia, Valete recebera uma mensagem da sua rainha, dizendo-lhe para recuar e ficar calmo, dizendo que havia ludibriado um dos amigos do Chapeleiro a seu favor.

_- cheio das melhores intenções, aquela rena vai entrar no castelo e vai tentar traze-los até mim e se não conseguir você a pega como refém e os força a sair, mas caso isso não funcione, é só esperar, o Chapeleiro não é o tipo que gosta de ficar preso _– disse a rainha melodicamente em seu ouvido – _caso a rena se rebele, bom, já sabe o que fazer._

Hancock conseguia que todos se submetessem a sua vontade, independente de quem fosse, por isso acreditava no seu plano.

- necessitamos de algum reforço, você – disse apontando para um dos soldados – vá até Castelo Vermelho e diga que estou requisitando reforços.

- sim senhor.

- _"demorarão uns dois dias até os reforços chegarem, mas não tem problema, qualquer um que sair desse mar de branco pode se considerar morto"._

* * *

**Bom gente, acho que já disse tudo o que queria no começo então tudo o que me resta agora é Yukaoneechan, Stormy D. Danny, Dalamin Sahara, Ragster, Clea Everlasting, Yedakristy. deoliveira e também a todos os meus leitores anonimos: FELIZ ANO NOVO!XD  
**


	5. Poder de Persuasão

**Hello Minna! Primeira postagem do ano! EEEEEEEEEE!**

**Bom, não tenho o que dizer agora então só vou esclarecer uma dúvida que deixaram na minha Inbox:**

**Por que a Robin está de cabelo branco? Eu ia deixar da cor normal, mas pensei que não ficaria bom, então quando pensarem nela, imaginem que a Robin está igualzinha a mãe dela. **

* * *

O salão de jantar estava mais barulhento do que de costume, Luffy devorava com fervor todos os pratos que lhe eram oferecidos, deixando todos ao redor surpresos.

- depois de não comer quase nada durante esses dois dias, eu não fico surpreso que ele esteja comendo desse jeito – comentou Ussop enquanto bebia uma xícara de chá.

Nami, que não mais usava a jaqueta do moreno, mas sim um delicado vestido azul claro com mangas que iam até um pouco abaixo de seu cotovelo, perguntava-se pra onde ia tudo aquilo, afinal Luffy não era nem um pouco gordo.

- quer mais alguma coisa Nami? – perguntou a rainha vendo que ela esvaziara o seu prato.

- estou cheia só de olhar para ele.

- ele às vezes vem pra cá para comer, adora a comida da nossa cozinheira e ela também adora cozinhar para ele, então como pode ver eles são uma dupla perfeita.

- ainda não a vi, gostaria de conhecê-la.

- vai conhecer, mas por enquanto é melhor não atrapalha-la – disse voltando seus olhos para o moreno.

- tem razão – respondeu com uma enorme gota na cabeça, imaginando como aquela cozinheira conseguia acompanhar a velocidade do rapaz.

- Nami – disse calmamente.

- sim?

- poderia me acompanhar? Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa – perguntou já se levantando da cadeira.

- claro – levantou-se e se pôs a segui-la.

Segui-a lentamente por um corredor repleto janelas que iam do chão ao teto dando vista ao magnífico jardim que outrora viu quando chegou ao castelo.

- Robin, onde estamos indo? – não sabia se poderia chama-la dessa maneira, porém tinha de admitir que era muito melhor que chama-la de rainha o tempo todo.

Pararam em frente a uma sala de porta dupla imaculadamente branca, como tudo naquele lugar.

- é minha sala favorita daqui – girou a maçaneta levemente e Nami se deparou com uma enorme biblioteca, com livros dos mais diversos tamanhos e cores.

- é incrível!

- às vezes fico um dia inteiro aqui, perdendo-me nesse mundo de histórias, porém não é um livro que eu quero lhe mostrar, mas sim isto – Robin apontou o dedo em direção à lareira, onde acima desta havia um enorme quadro – esta é sua família.

Á frente de um fundo cortinado roxa, um homem que reconheceu ser o seu pai Charles e uma mulher, que imaginou ser sua mãe Whitecloud, segurava um pequeno bebê de cabelos alaranjados que tinha um sorriso bobo, porém feliz em seus lábios.

- sua mãe te amava muito Nami e se ela visse a mulher que você se tornou ficaria muito orgulhosa.

Um singelo sorriso brincou nos lábios de Nami.

- talvez sim, talvez não, acho que ainda estou longe de ser quem eu quero ser.

- uma vez sua mãe me disse a mesma coisa, inacreditável a maneira que vocês duas se parecem.

- quando a minha mãe se apaixonou pelo o meu pai, não pensou que eles poderiam se separar por pertencerem a mundos diferentes? - perguntou sem encarar a mulher de branco.

A rainha sorriu.

- a resposta não está mais do que óbvia pelo o sorriso que ela mostra nessa imagem? – a ruiva arregalou os olhos levemente – nenhum deles sequer pensou nisso, só queriam ficar juntos e teriam conseguido se não fosse pela Vermelha – foi por apenas um segundo, mas Nami conseguiu ver um brilho de raiva latente naqueles olhos normalmente tão calmos.

- por que ela faz isso?

- porque ela acredita que se for a mais poderosa, Charles se apaixonará por ela, mas não é assim que as coisas funcionam e Hancock não consegue perceber isso, mesmo que ele volte para Wonderland, não aceitará ficar com ela.

- então ela terá que esperar para sempre...

- o que quer dizer?

Nami explicou em poucas palavras o que aconteceu em seu mundo e sobre a morte de seu pai.

- é triste pensar que uma pessoa tão nobre como ele tenha morrido tão cedo.

- achei que ficaria mais abalada com essa notícia.

- estou – Branca sorriu melancólica - mas bem imaginei que algo tivesse acontecido com ele porque afinal, você voltou sozinha pra cá.

- é verdade... – uma ideia veio à mente da ruiva - mas já que meu pai... Bem, já que ele não virá, porque não deixamos a Hancock saber disso?

- não consegue nem imaginar o que ela fará depois? – Robin arqueou a sobrancelha, sugestiva.

A ruiva pensou um pouco e percebeu a besteira que tinha falado.

- ela vai descontar sua raiva em todos... Que idiotice a minha.

- quem mais sabe dessa informação?

- o Luffy e o Ussop somente.

- não conte para mais ninguém, se a Hancock souber vai causar uma catástrofe sem a menor chance de reparo – algo no tom da rainha fez Nami se retesar, deixando clara a gravidade da situação.

- t-tudo bem.

- então estamos entendidas – voltou ao seu costumeiro sorriso.

O resto da tarde acabou passando como um flash, Nami ficou na biblioteca do castelo pesquisando sobre a história de Wonderland, focando-se principalmente na família real, pensando que dessa forma poderia conhecer mais sobre os seus pais. Saiu somente quando percebeu já ser noite.

- *Bocejo* não imaginei que tivesse ficado tanto tempo lendo – voltou ao seu quarto e deitou-se de bruços na cama, observando como a luz da lua preenchia o quarto – gostaria que essa calmaria durasse um pouco mais.

Olhou para o teto, perdendo-se nos mais diversos pensamentos, alguns deles envolviam sua família e como deveriam estar preocupados com ela, a atual situação de seu aparentemente reino e também o gentil e determinado chapeleiro que a protegeu e a trouxera até aquele lugar em segurança.

- ah lembrei uma coisa – levantou da cama e se dirigiu até o armário, pegando de dentro dele a tão conhecida jaqueta do moreno – tenho de devolver a ele.

Aventurou-se pelos corredores e depois de perguntar a um dos serventes do castelo, descobriu a localização do quarto do chapeleiro. Ficava no mesmo corredor que o seu, mas enquanto o seu quarto era um dos últimos do corredor do segundo andar o de Luffy era um dos primeiros.

Bateu na porta e ninguém respondeu, bateu de novo, nada, quando estava quase desistindo ouviu o barulho da maçaneta sendo girada. De lá de dentro saiu um moreno com cara de sono, roupas e cabelos amarrotados e a camisa meio aberta, revelando o bom físico que a ruiva imaginou que ele tivesse. Não usava, obviamente, a sua costumeira cartola.

- Nami... – murmurou de forma rouca, como se tivesse acabado de acordar.

- d-desculpa por acordar você, devia ter esperado até de manhã – disse sem graça por tê-lo feito se levantar uma hora daquelas.

- não tem problema, pode me chamar sempre que quiser – Nami sorriu de leve ante aquele comentário – então, o que quer?

- na verdade eu vim devolver isso – respondeu mostrando a jaqueta pra ele – obrigada por me emprestar.

- não foi nada – sorriu, pegando a jaqueta das mãos dela.

- e também... Obrigada por cuidar de mim, por me trazer em segurança e me proteger do Valete, não teria chegado até aqui ilesa se não fosse você.

A expressão do moreno mudou.

- não precisa se preocupar com isso – ele recuou para dentro do quarto, abrindo espaço para fechar a porta – boa noite Nami.

- espera! Lu – mas ele já tinha fechado a porta – _"o que foi isso?"._

**OOO**

No outro dia, Nami tomou seu café da manhã bem cedo, feliz por finalmente conhecer a tão famosa cozinheira Terracota-san, conversou com ela durante alguns minutos, mas logo depois saiu, aventurando-se naquele grande palácio. Descobriu uma sala onde havia um enorme piano de cauda, uma sala de banhos gigantesca, uma sala cheia de objetos de costura, panos e muitas outras mais. Cansada de subir e descer escadas por aí resolveu ir ao jardim, algo que lhe chamou a atenção desde o primeiro momento.

Era ainda mais bonito do que imaginara, a grama branca recém-cortada exalava um cheiro refrescante, em seus troncos de mármore as árvores reluziam com graça, em seus galhos desabrochavam flores tão brilhantes quanto diamante. Nami sentou em um dos vários bancos que lá havia, sentindo-se completamente relaxada ali.

- será que essas árvores conseguiriam sobreviver no meu mundo? Seria maravilhoso olhar para fora e ter essa bela visão todos os dias.

Não estava insatisfeita nem nada do tipo em Wonderland, porém a ruiva tinha de admitir que embora não fosse perfeito, sentia saudade do seu lar, da sua mãe e, mesmo não querendo admitir, de Sanji.

Pensou na relação que tinham e a seu ver não era nada mal, ele era cortes e sempre atencioso com ela, embora às vezes um pouco grudento, mas ainda sim divertido.

- ainda estou longe de descobrir a resposta certa – murmurou com um fraco sorriso.

Deitou-se na grama embaixo de uma árvore e ficou lá até sentir o sono vir, o vento balançando delicadamente seus cabelos encaracolados.

- não deveria dormir em um lugar como esse, sabia? - sussurrou uma voz em tom reprovativo, observando a garota em sono profundo.

Nami remexeu-se um pouco, parecendo estar consciente da presença de alguém ali.

- melhor te levar pra dentro – Luffy pegou a moça nos braços, sentindo sua leveza.

Atravessou os corredores totalmente vazios, chegando até o segundo andar onde abriu a porta do quarto dela e com cuidado deitou-a, sentando-se ao seu lado logo depois, observando a única pessoa pela qual jurou lutar em sua vida.

- vou sempre estar do seu lado, mesmo que você não queira estar do meu.

Seu coração doeu quando Ussop lhe contou que no dia em que chegaram aqui, ouviu sem querer uma conversa entre a rainha e Nami e esta lhe dizendo que já tinha alguém no seu mundo e esse alguém era um homem parecido com Sanji.

- _"por isso ela ficou tão chocada quando o viu, deve estar sentindo falta dele"._

Sempre gostou de Nami, desde pequena aquela menina o havia cativado, aprendeu a lutar somente para que um dia pudesse protegê-la e gostava de saber que um dia estariam juntos, porém quando ela se foi, cortou qualquer contato que tinha com o reino, pois sem ela, não tinha sentido continuar lutando.

Afagou seus longos cabelos, brincando e sentindo sua maciez, de vez em quando enrolando uma das varias ondulações daquela cascata alaranjada entre seus dedos, repreendendo-se por ver que por causa do gesto Nami estava agora despertando.

Ela observou onde estava um pouco surpresa, não lembrava de ter retornado ao seu quarto, porém ao ver o moreno a sua frente entendeu o por que.

- se continuar me carregando por aí eu vou acabar mal acostumada – disse ainda meio dengosa por causa do sono.

Luffy sorriu.

- então na próxima não durma no meio do jardim – disse fingindo estar bravo.

- vou me lembrar disso – encostou-se a cabeceira da cama, ficando de frente para ele – ei Luffy, por que ficou bravo ontem?

- ontem?

- é quando fui lhe devolver sua jaqueta, ficou bravo com algo que eu disse?

O moreno lembrou-se de que ontem ficara bravo por ela ter mencionado o Valete.

- nada não. – disse desviando o olhar.

- então por que não está me olhando nos olhos?

- por nada.

- não minta pra mim Luffy, vamos me diga.

- eu... Por que não me disse que estava noiva do Sanji no outro mundo? – ia dizer qualquer outra coisa, mas sua boca acabou se mexendo mais rápido que o seu cérebro.

Nami arregalou os olhos.

- como sabe disso?

- é que o Ussop ouviu acidente vocês por falarem disso e me contou – de novo a sua língua lhe traia, uma coisa que Luffy era péssimo, e sabia disso, era mentir.

- aquele Ussop – não estava brava com ele, só incomodada por ele ter ouvido uma coisa que preferia que Luffy nunca soubesse.

- então é verdade? – queria ao mesmo tempo que não a resposta para aquela pergunta, queria ouvir da boca dela se as suas esperanças estavam acabadas ou não.

- eu não planejava lhe contar isso, porque não era algo importante – Nami remexeu-se, desconfortável – é verdade que tenho uma relação próxima ao Sanji do outro mundo, mas não, não estamos noivos.

Um peso enorme pareceu ser tirado das costas de Luffy, mas algo ainda lhe incomodava, o que ela quis dizer com próximos?

- como assim próximos?

- por que quer tanto saber? – Nami se aproximou dele, atenta a mais mínima das reações.

Luffy tentou recuar, porém a ruiva o segurou pela gola da camisa, impedindo-o.

- p-porque e-eu...

A porta foi aberta num estrondo.

- Nami-sama! Por favor... – a servente parou ao ver a situação do casal – ah me desculpa Nami-sama, Chapeleiro-sama eu não queria atrapalhar, mas é que a rainha me mandou.

- tudo bem Anne, pode falar, não estávamos fazendo nada – falou Nami contendo a decepção dentro de si – o que aconteceu?

-_"Salvo pela rainha!" – _gritou o moreno em pensamentos.

- Chopper-sama retornou, está aqui em Marmoreal.

- O QUE?! – disseram ambos em uníssono.

**OOO**

Depois de andar por um dia, Chopper finalmente chegou a Marmoreal. Estava cansado e com um pouco de fome, porém feliz porque acreditava que estava ali fazendo o que era certo.

- quando souberem que a Vermelha não é tão má assim, essa guerra vai finalmente acabar.

Passou pela barreira sem problema algum, foi ao salão do trono onde foi recebido por um enorme abraço de Ussop, ainda incapaz de acreditar que seu amigo estava são e salvo.

- Chopper! – falou Ussop chorando – você está bem, e livre! Mas como? Como conseguiu escapar?

- não Ussop, a rainha me libertou.

-... O que?! – disse o rato.

- é verdade Ussop, ela me libertou e me pediu que eu levasse a Nami comigo para vê-la, ela não quer guerra, só quer conhecer a sobrinha – a rena parecia super feliz e empolgada.

- o que está dizendo Chopper? – a voz de Ussop saiu quase num sussurro – tem ideia das coisas que está falando?

- é verdade, eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas é verdade – dizia tentando convencer.

- NÃO VOLTE A REPETIR ESSAS PALAVRAS! – Ussop gritou com toda a sua raiva – ESQUECEU O QUE AQUELA MULHER FEZ PRA NÓS? O QUE AINDA PRETENDE FAZER? VOCÊ FOI ENGANADO CHOPPER, ELA SÓ QUER QUE NAMI SEJA LEVADA ATÉ ELA PARA QUE POSSA MATA-LA COM AS PRÓPRIAS MÃOS.

Chopper sentiu lágrimas quentes em seu rosto, por que Ussop não acreditava nele? Por que não conseguia acreditar que no fundo a Hancock era uma boa pessoa?

- você está errado Ussop, a Vermelha não é tão ruim assim, ela não é assim!

- o que aconteceu com você Chopper? Por que está defendendo a Hancock? Por que está agindo dessa maneira?

A essa altura toda a corte estava ouvindo a conversa ao redor deles, inclusive Branca, que chegara há poucos minutos.

- Hancock-sama é boa, vou voltar para o lado dela e mesmo que você não aprove eu levarei a Nami, pois é isso que minha rainha deseja, é isso que a deixará feliz. ONDE ELA ESTÁ? EU VOU LEVÁ-LA MESMO QUE SEJA A FORÇA!

Ussop caiu sentado no chão, as lágrimas caindo lentamente de seus olhos, não conseguia acreditar que aquele a sua frente era seu amigo, seu companheiro de aventuras, não, aquele não podia ser o Chopper, não podia.

- segurem-no – ordenou Branca.

Vários soldados com armaduras brancas apareceram para conter a rena que estava descontrolada.

- SOLTEM-ME! EU TENHO QUE VOLTAR PARA A MINHA RAINHA!

- levem-no para a prisão de cristal, cuidado para não machuca-lo.

- sim, minha rainha – respondeu um dos soldados.

Branca se aproximou de Ussop e o abraçou.

- fique calmo Ussop.

- o que aconteceu com meu amigo, majestade? Por que ele está defendendo a Vermelha?

Todos ao redor pareciam ter a mesma pergunta em suas mentes.

- Ussop, alguma vez já se perguntou por que ninguém que vai para o Castelo Vermelho consegue voltar?

- por causa da segurança incrivelmente forte?

- não, é por causa do Poder de Persuasão.

- Poder de Persuasão?

- Hancock nasceu com um poder de persuasão incrível e combinado com a sua beleza ela sempre foi capaz de fazer com que todos se curvassem aos seus pés, porém esse poder se tornou algo realmente grande quando ela criou o Bloodsnake, que aumentou essa sua habilidade, tornando-a capaz de controlar uma pessoa somente com um simples toque, não importa o quanto essa pessoa a odeie, a partir do momento você é tocado, torna-se o seu mais fiel servo.

- então quer dizer que...?

- sim, Chopper foi vítima da Persuasão dela.

- e como podemos reverter isso? – perguntou Nami, que agora entrava no recinto bem ao lado de Luffy.

- Nami... Infelizmente não há como reverter, a menos que o Bloodsnake seja destruído e só há um meio de fazer isso...

- Lightning, ele só pode ser destruído pelo Lightning.

- isso – respondeu com pesar.

A multidão começou a dispersar, vendo que não havia mais nada que fazer ali.

- eu vou tomar um pouco de ar – sussurrou Ussop, livrando-se do abraço da rainha.

- tudo bem – respondeu a mulher de cabelos brancos.

Ussop andou lentamente para fora, indo para a direção que parecia ser o jardim, depois que se foi Robin mirou algum ponto qualquer do teto e disse baixinho.

- Brook, fique de olho no Ussop e não permita que ela faça alguma loucura.

- com quem você está falando Robin? – perguntou Luffy.

Do nada apareceu em frente à rainha um esqueleto de quase dois metros, vestindo um quimono negro, com algo que parecia ser uma katana em suas costas, surpreendendo o casal.

- sim majestade – e logo saiu tão rápido quanto entrou, deixando somente sua risada para trás – yohohohoho.

- quem era esse, Branca? Nem senti sua presença – o chapeleiro olhava em volta para ver se conseguia ter outro relance daquela estranha criatura.

- aquele era o Brook, meu guarda pessoal, ele não costuma se mostrar a menos que eu o chame.

- mas por que um esqueleto?!

- porque é divertido e interessante ver a reação das pessoas quando o vem – respondeu divertida.

- SÓ POR CAUSA DISSO?!

- Brook também é muito forte e rápido, então pare de pensar que é só pelo motivo que lhe falei.

- ainda sim é esquisito, mas MUUUITO legal – Luffy tinha os olhos brilhando.

- não Luffy você não vai e nem pode lutar contra ele.

- eh?! Por quê? – bravo por ela ter descoberto os seus planos.

- porque não.

Enquanto aqueles dois discutiam, Nami estava parada pensando no que acabara de ver, não conseguia perdoar Hancock pelo o que ela fizera com o Chopper, aquela rena tão inocente que a trouxera para Wonderland, para sua casa, ela iria pagar e Nami faria questão de se encarregar disso pessoalmente.

- eu já me decidi – disse chamando a atenção dos dois – invadirei o Castelo Vermelho para pegar o Lightning e é bom que a Hancock não me impeça, senão eu acabarei com ela.

Robin fez uma cara de "eusabiaqueissoaconteceria,masfazeroque?" e Luffy sorriu com expressão de quem está pronto para um briga.

- já estava mais do que na hora, vamos invadir o castelo da Hancock! – gritou o moreno para tudo o mundo ouvir.

- não os impedirei, mas antes temos que planejar e agir com cuidado para que tudo dê certo.

- mas Branca isso é muito chato, vamos simplesmente entrar e pronto.

- uma coisa é você ir até lá sozinho, outra é você levar a Nami, se ela for tocada, não haverá mais volta, quer mesmo arriscar perde-la dessa maneira?

Luffy abaixou a cabeça, a aba da cartola cobrindo-lhe os olhos.

- eu prometi que a protegeria e jamais quebrarei essa promessa, não vou abandoná-la e muito menos trai-la nem que eu tenha que morrer pra isso.

Nami se aproximou dele e pegou uma de suas mãos.

- lembra o que eu disse sobre isso? – perguntou encarando-o – não vou deixar que morra por mim, porque se vamos juntos voltaremos juntos, entendeu? – virou-se para a rainha – eu confio nele então peço que faça o mesmo Robin, voltaremos bem e com o Lightning.

A mulher de longos cabelos brancos ficou surpresa com o que a ruiva acabara de falar, como se não conseguisse ver algo que estava bem a sua frente.

- então vou confiar em vocês, mas só peço uma coisa, voltem para mim, os dois.

Nami correu e abraçou a mulher.

- sim, minha tia.

Passaram a tarde repassando o mapa do castelo e o que pretendiam fazer quando chegassem lá, Luffy já havia tentado roubar o Lightning então sabia para aonde deveriam ir. Nami perguntou para Robin se não haveria um vestido com a saia um pouco mais escuro, algo que passasse despercebido durante a noite então a rainha lhe trouxe algo que Nami adorou, uma calça de couro não muito justo azul marinho, uma bota de cano longo negra e uma camisa de seda branca de manga longa, algo simples, mas discreto e furtivo.

- adorei Robin, é perfeita! Mas por que você tem algo desse tipo?

- para longas viagens a cavalo, é pratica e não enrosca como um vestido faria, porém nunca cheguei a usar.

Nami vestiu as peças rapidamente e sorriu abertamente ao ver que serviam como uma luva.

- agora estou pronta e você Luffy?

Luffy usava, em vez de suas costumeiras calças, uma bermuda preta, uma camisa de manga longa vermelha escura e em cima desta um colete sem mangas preto. Em sua cabeça a tão conhecida cartola. Apesar de incomum, Nami admitiu que ficava bem nele.

- sim.

- tome cuidado e não corram riscos desnecessários.

- _"tá parecendo a minha mãe"_ – pensaram.

Depois de prontos, foram para a entrada do principal, era noite, hora perfeita para fazer o que pretendiam fazer.

- não se preocupe Branca, nada vai acontecer a ela – disse o moreno, tentando tranquilizar a rainha.

- e nem com você eu espero.

- nós voltaremos, custe o que custar – Nami subiu no cavalo malhado que fora preparado para ela enquanto o chapeleiro subiu em um corcel negro, o pelo tão escuro como à noite.

Agitaram as rédeas, cavalgando na direção do Castelo Vermelho sem olhar para trás. Quando atravessaram a barreira aumentaram a velocidade dos animais, o ar frio da noite atravessando seus corpos.

- em quando tempo chegaremos lá? – perguntou a ruiva.

- nesse ritmo chegaremos lá em uma hora. Se tudo der certo, estaremos de volta a Marmoreal antes do amanhecer.

- certo.

Cavalgaram por uns dez minutos, até que Luffy pensou que tinha alguma coisa errada, estava tudo quieto demais, mesmo a noite a floresta nunca ficava tão quieta daquele jeito. Olhou para os lados, porém por ser noite não conseguiu discernir nada, até ver um vulto no meio das árvores, e mais um e mais um.

- _"deve haver mais de vinte agora, se Nami não estivesse aqui eu até poderia parar, mas..."._

- ai! – gritou a moça.

- o que foi Nami?

- acha que algum inseto me picou, senti agora mesmo alguma coisa perto do ombro.

- Nami! Pare agora o cavalo! – ela fez o que ele disse. Aproximando-se dela, Luffy olhou o seu ombro, arregalando os olhos ao ver o que tinha nele.

Um dardo tranquilizante.

- o que houve Luffy? Foi só uma picada, estou bem, só um pouco sonolenta – Nami sentia tontura, teria caído do cavalo se o moreno não a tivesse segurado – estou com sono... – o chapeleiro a ajudou a descer do enorme animal, completamente zonza, ela não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo.

Luffy também havia descido do cavalo e agora estava em pé com a ruiva em seus braços, realmente não havia mais como fugir. Sentiu uma picada em seu pescoço, não se sentindo surpreso com isso.

- merda – foi o que disse antes de vários soldados vermelhos se aproximarem e logo depois cair desacordado.

* * *

**Acharam que eu tinha esquecido do Valete, não é? Bom, agora resta resta torcer para que eles sobrevivam muahahahaha!**


	6. Não permitirei!

_Por causa das férias acabei não escrevendo nada, peço desculpas, mas espero que me perdoem depois desse cap._

_Boa leituraXD_

* * *

Ouvia passos, porém não conseguia dizer de quem eram, pois o lugar estava tão escuro que não lhe permitia ver nada. Estava caído em uma superfície fria e dura, provavelmente o chão de uma das celas do Castelo Vermelho em que fora colocado. Suas mãos estavam presas com muita firmeza em suas costas, impedindo-o de sequer mover um dedo.

- _"droga, devia ter imaginado que o Valete não desistiria tão fácil" – _pensou frustrado.

Depois que foram capturados, Luffy tinha a vaga lembrança de ouvir os enormes e tão conhecidos portões de Castelo ser abertos, depois tiveram que descer escadas e mais escadas até que foram colocados onde estava, uma cela fria e úmida, onde a luz não alcançava.

- não posso desmaiar de novo, tenho que saber como Nami está.

Aos poucos os seus olhos foram se acostumando com a pouca luminosidade, aquele lugar deveria ter uns quatro metros de largura e comprimento e cinco de altura, relativamente espaçoso para uma prisão. Observou e observou até que seus olhos captaram algo na escuridão, um corpo encolhido na parede em frente a sua, longos cabelos espalhados, não tinha dúvidas, aquela só poderia ser...

- Nami... – murmurou aliviado por vê-la bem – Nami, Nami acorde! Vamos acorde, não temos tempo para ficar dormindo – disse tentando acordá-la.

Aos poucos ela pareceu reagir remexendo-se vagarosamente, abriu os olhos e encarou a escuridão e todo o seu ser indicava que estava aflita.

- quem está aí? O que quer? Onde estou? – sua voz era mais do que suficiente para o moreno perceber que ela estava apavorada.

- Nami, sou eu Luffy, fique calma! – precisou repetir mais umas três vezes até sua voz fazer efeito nela.

Depois que a situação se acalmou, os dois se encostaram às paredes finalmente parando para pensar na situação que estavam.

- você está machucada? - disse Luffy quebrando o silêncio.

- um pouco de dor de cabeça só – virou o rosto na direção onde imaginava que ele estivesse.

Nami estava muito nervosa, mas não queria mostrar isso, por que de que adiantaria perder a razão? Porém era difícil, sentia frio, tristeza e uma terrível sensação de impotência, como se aquelas correntes não só prendessem suas mãos como também seu espírito.

Tinha de sair daquele lugar ou acabaria enlouquecendo.

- acho que foi uma péssima ideia termos vindo aqui sem nenhuma preparação – resmungou ela deprimida e irritada.

- é mesmo – falou o outro tranquilo, surpreendendo Nami pela simplória frase.

- você sabia que isso aconteceria?

- mais ou menos.

- então por que não me impediu? Por que não disse que era uma ideia absurda?! – questionou ainda mais irritada, se ele sabia que era impossível, por que a permitiu fazer aquilo?

- porque se a gente acredita que dará certo, então vai dar certo.

- como é?! Como você pode tomar decisões baseando-se em algo desse tipo? Não sabe que pode acabar se dando muito mal se continuar pensando dessa maneira?

- bem...

A porta da prisão foi aberta, revelando a figura que ambos menos queriam ver.

- Valete – disseram.

- agradeço o cumprimento de boas vindas, mas no momento eu não vim aqui para conversar – virou-se na direção de Nami – vim aqui porque minha rainha deseja vê-la.

- o que?! – falou Luffy surpreso – o que elas teriam para falar?

Um guarda apareceu com um pequeno molho de chaves e libertou a ruiva das algemas que prendiam seus pés e mãos.

- isso não é da sua conta não é mesmo Chapeleiro? Agora vou deixar uma coisa bem clara pra você princesa, se fizer algo impensável como tentar fugir não voltará a ver o seu querido protetor, estamos entendidos?

- não se importe comigo Nami! Eu vou ficar bem, se tiver a chance de escapar, escape.

Nami lançou uma olhar de pura raiva em direção ao Luffy e com uma rapidez que não sabia que tinha, livrou-se do guarda e andou rapidamente até o chapeleiro. Sanji pensou em pará-la, mas travou ao ver o que ela tinha acabado de fazer, com muita força a mão de Nami encontrou o rosto do moreno, o som da pancada fez eco na cela.

- "fuja", "não se preocupe", "vá embora sem mim"... Você não faz ideia da raiva que me dá quando ouço essas palavras não é mesmo? Escute uma coisa Luffy e escute bem pra ver se isso entra na sua cabeça, e-u-n-ã-o-v-o-u-f-u-g-i-r, eu não irei embora sem você, não te deixarei pra trás e muito menos te usarei como sacrifício para me salvar então deixe de bobagens, nós viemos juntos e é assim que vamos partir – abaixou-se para seu rosto ficar na mesma altura que o dele – lembre-se de uma coisa Luffy, não quero que morra por mim – seu tom de voz se suavizou – quero que viva comigo.

Os olhos do rapaz adquiriram um brilho terno, como se estivesse percebendo pela primeira vez algo tão óbvio.

- então não faça nenhuma besteira – disse sorrindo levemente.

- fala a pessoa que me arrastou para cá sem ter praticamente nenhum plano.

- shishishishi.

- não tenho dia todo princesa.

Ao ouvir as palavras do loiro, Nami levantou-se debilmente, mas quando sentiu suas pernas vacilarem algo que pensou ser impossível aconteceu, Valete a amparou e a segurou para impedir uma nova queda.

Tanto Nami quanto Luffy ficaram igualmente surpresos.

- o-obrigada – disse.

- não vamos perder tempo, minha rainha a espera.

Depois que a porta se fechou o chapeleiro voltou à costumeira escuridão de sua cela, poderia escapar a qualquer momento se quisesse, mas tinha receio do que fariam com Nami se tentasse usar a força, além disso, estava ocupado pensando no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Por que o Valete ajudou a Nami? Quando ele se aliou a Rainha Vermelha, tornou-se frio, cruel e impiedoso, mas naquele movimento conseguiu perceber algo que Sanji tinha antes de se tornar o escravo que agora era.

- o amor e cuidado pelas mulheres ao seu redor – pensou alto – talvez ele não esteja totalmente mudado.

**OOO**

Nami pensou que ficaria apavorada por andar pelo Castelo Vermelho ao lado do Valete, mas foi exatamente o contrário, não sabia se era por ele ter a mesma aparência de seu amigo da Terra ou se foi por ele a ter ajudado naquela hora, mas se sentia bem, confortável.

- chegamos.

O loiro deu três batidas na porta e lentamente a abriu quando ouviu um leve entre.

- minha rainha – curvou-se levemente – fiz como me pediu, trouxe-lhe a fugitiva Nami.

A morena aproximou-se do soldado e deu-lhe um leve beijo na bochecha.

- obrigada meu querido Valete, agora nos deixe as sós.

- sim... Minha rainha – assentiu com relutância, receoso por deixar ela sozinha com aquela traidora.

Ao ouvir a porta se fechar, Nami sentiu cada um dos seus músculos enrijecerem, não admitiria em voz alta, mas aquela mulher era linda, perfeita. Seus cabelos negros pareciam ser mais brilhantes do que a mais perfeita noite, sua pele mais macia do que a mais fina seda e seu olhar mais perigoso e profundo do que o mar em tempestade. Sabia que se não soubesse que tipo de pessoa aquela mulher era, teria caído em seus encantos e se tornado sua mais leal serva.

- você cresceu muito Nami, tornou-se uma mulher quase tão bela quanto sua mãe – comentou amigável – mas será que por dentro também é igual a ela?

- isso te assusta? – questionou sem esboçar nenhuma emoção – que eu seja igual a ela?

Hancock mirou-a com uma leve indiferença.

- sente-se.

- prefiro ficar em pé.

- hn, pelo o jeito não é somente a aparência que você herdou, essa maneira de falar é igualzinha a da Whitecloud quando tinha a sua idade.

- chega de falar do meu passado Hancock, quero saber por que me chamou aqui.

A morena sentou-se em uma confortável cadeira de couro vermelha que havia perto de sua varanda

- não lhe dei permissão para me chamar assim – falou ligeiramente incômoda.

- não lhe devo nada, não tenho porque ser educada com você.

- quem você pensa que é para falar dessa maneira comigo? Acha que é uma pessoa importante para mim? Pensa que te pouparei só porque é minha sobrinha?

- nunca te considerei da família, peço que faça o mesmo.

- está pisando em solo perigoso – Hancock levantou-se e andou até estar frente a frente com a ruiva – acha que sairá viva daqui?

- eu não acho – falou convicta – eu sei que vou.

- com a ajuda de quem? Daquele Chapeleiro? Ele pode ter a mesma força que o meu Valete, mas preso e tão inútil quanto você.

Nami preferiu fingir que não tinha ouvido a última parte.

- ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta, por que me trouxe até aqui?

- queria olhar em seus olhos antes que fosse executada, será ao nascer do sol, na frente de toda a minha corte.

- não acha que um deles vai tentar impedir?

- tenho certeza de que não moverão um musculo, assim como aquela ingênua rena, eu controlo cada um dos habitantes desse castelo, não importa quanto essa pessoa me odeie ou me despreze, se eu a toco ela é minha.

A ruiva refletiu sobre aquilo, se ela conseguia controlar qualquer um que ela tocasse, por que ainda estava em guerra contra a Robin? Se Hancock a tivesse tocado, o que com certeza já deve ter acontecido, por que não tinha controle sobre ela? A não ser que...

- por que não me controla? Se me controlasse acabaria com a última esperança que os rebeldes têm.

- não gosto de você e não a quero trabalhando para mim.

- você não é assim tão burra Hancock, sabe que se controlar eu ou a Branca todo o reino se renderá a você.

Viu a rainha se retesar, então estava certa.

- você não pode não é? Não consegue controlar alguém do seu próprio sangue.

-...

- é por isso que não me toca nem nada, porque não consegue fazer mal a sua própria família.

Hancock afastou-se dela, mirando-a com nada mais que desprezo.

- um pequeno empecilho, mas não tem problema, com você em minhas mãos todas as esperanças de minha irmãzinha se acabarão e Wonderland finalmente será toda minha.

- você realmente é uma víbora.

- acho que você ainda não sofreu o bastante Nami, que tal saber como eu me senti quando Charles foi tirado de mim?

- como assim? – não gostara nada do tom de voz usado pela rainha.

Sem Nami perceber, uma longa e esguia cobra vermelha saiu de baixo da cama da Hancock, devagar ela foi rastejando até a perna da ruiva, que só notou a presença do animal quando este já estava totalmente enroscado em sua perna direita.

- AH! MAS QUE DROGA É ESSA?! – berrou apavorada por ver a cobra em sua perna.

- minha querida Bloodsnake, por acaso ninguém te falou nada sobre minha linda arma?

- arma? Mas isso é uma cobra, como poderia usar ela para lutar?

- dessa maneira – Hancock apontou para o animal e fez um gesto com a mão e como resultado Bloodsnake picou a perna de Nami, fazendo soltar um terrível grito.

- o que você fez comigo?!

- não se preocupe, não vai mata-la, porém a deixará incapaz de se mover por uns tempos, desse modo não me atrapalhará.

Aos poucos a ruiva foi perdendo o controle sobre o seu corpo que agora parecia feito de pedra com tamanho peso. Com alguma sorte ela conseguiu se aproximar a tempo da cadeira que antes Hancock estava sentada.

- não vai demorar a perder todo o controle do corpo e tombar, ficará acordada, pois tenho algo que quero que veja.

Nami sentia-se a ponto de vomitar, aquela sensação era horrível, mas acima de tudo temia o que aquela mulher poderia fazer agora que estava sem nenhuma defesa.

- Valete – chamou a rainha.

- sim? – respondeu uma voz do outro lado da porta.

- traga-me o Chapeleiro.

- sim.

Hancock foi até a parede, ao lado de sua cama, e tocou em um ponto qualquer e foi então que como uma nuvem uma parte desta desapareceu, revelando atrás dela uma porta dourada com uma fechadura bastante inusitada, era no centro desta e tinha o formato de uma mão direita.

- presumi pela "invasão" de vocês que seu objetivo era nada mais nada menos que o Lightning, bem, para que não partam com ainda mais tristeza e raiva no coração – comentou com um sarcasmo mais do que notável - deixarei que o vejam uma única vez.

- como isso é possível? – questionou Nami contrariada – me disseram que a sala do Lightning era no andar mais alto desse castelo.

- provavelmente foi aquele Chapeleiro irritante e ele não está errado.

- como assim?

- vamos imaginar que o Lightning está guardado em um mundo diferente do nosso, e a única maneira de se entrar nele seja através dessas portas douradas, se você tentar abrir por meios normais tudo o que encontrará é uma enorme sala vazia, porém – Hancock colocou sua mão direita na fechadura e um forte brilho dourado começou a sair dela – se você pertencer à família real, a qual o nosso ancestral foi o primeiro a fazer um contrato com esse mundo de uma forma que eu não faço a mínima ideia, poderá abrir essa porta sem o menor dos problemas.

- e como esse lugar pode ser usado?

- como um lugar seguro e impenetrável, tanto para pessoas como para objetos e como o contrato se restringe somente ao Castelo Vermelho eu posso abrir uma porta aonde eu quiser.

- então também pode ser usado como uma espécie de passagem secreta?

- pode-se dizer que sim, mas como eu não a abro há muito tempo o Lightning pode demorar um pouco a aparecer.

- _"uma boa rota de fuga para sairmos daqui" _– pensou.

A porta do quarto se abriu de repente.

- trouxe-lhe o prisioneiro minha rainha, mas ele está difícil de controlar, tanto que tivemos de mantê-lo com as algemas.

- não tem problema.

Nami sentiu seu coração apertar ao ver Luffy acorrentando e com hematomas no rosto e nos braços, ele não estaria daquele jeito se tivessem sido mais cautelosos.

- pelo o que parece essas novas algemas serviram bem contra ele – comentou o soldado.

- o que tem nessas algemas? – perguntou o moreno irritado – é como se fossem feitas de aço!

- elas são feitas de uma pedra especial chamada Kairouseki, é muito rara, mas ela torna indestrutível qualquer coisa em que for colocada – Vermelha mirava o chapeleiro com desprezo, como se sua simples presença fosse uma ofensa a ela.

- Luffy – sussurrou Nami – deixe o ir Hancock, ele não tem nada a ver com isso.

Percebendo o estado da ruiva, caída e sofrendo naquela cadeira, Luffy ficou louco de raiva, seu olhar se tornou frio e ameaçador.

- HANCOCK MALDITA! O QUE FEZ COM ELA?!

- ainda não a matei se é o que quer saber, somente a acalmei um pouquinho.

- Nami, o que fizeram com você? – perguntou desesperado.

- eu estou bem Luffy, mas essa cobra em minhas pernas impede qualquer movimento meu – disse mirando o medonho réptil vermelho.

- mas que droga de cobra é essa?

- é Bloodsnake, a arma mais forte da rainha Vermelha – respondeu Sanji.

- mas essa coisa não era um bastão?

- não tenho que dar explicações para alguém que vai morrer.

- tem razão Valete – concordou Hancock.

- não! Por favor, não! Faça qualquer coisa, mas não o matem – suplicou Nami.

- não se preocupe – a morena se aproximou dela e acariciou sua bochecha – você irá logo depois.

- o que?! – a expressão de Luffy mudou de puro ódio para uma de completo terror.

- por que ele Hancock? Ele nunca lhe fez mal algum.

- não é óbvio Nami? – Hancock moveu o rosto dela para que ela pudesse ver chapeleiro perfeitamente – é porque você o ama.

- o que?! – Luffy estava de olhos arregalados – a Nami me ama?

- como pode dizer isso? – Nami mantinha seus olhos grudados no chão, incapaz de mirar qualquer um dos dois.

- você acha que eu sou burra? Acha que não vi a maneira que o encarou quando chegou aqui? Você o ama Nami e é esse amor que vai mata-lo assim como o amor de Charles matou a sua mãe.

- não se atreva a mencionar a minha mãe sua nojenta, não tem o mínimo direito.

- não me venha com essa - Hancock abaixou seu olhar para as pernas da ruiva, onde Bloodsnake estava – Blood, venha - a cobra obedeceu rapidamente e foi se enroscando graciosamente no braço da rainha – não tente se mover Nami, mesmo ela não estando aí o veneno ainda corre por suas veias, agora minha linda, volte a sua forma original.

Ao comando de sua mestra, Bloodnsnake começou a esticar e esticar, ficando completamente reta e a partir de sua calda ela pareceu ficar sólida. No final Hancock segurava um bastão vermelho sangue com a cabeça de uma cobra inclinada com suas presas afiadas a mostra.

- "_então é por isso que Luffy não a reconheceu, ele só deve ter visto essa forma do Bloodsnake" _– pensou Nami enquanto mirava aquele terrível bastão. Voltou a sentir o seu corpo novamente, mas ele ainda pesava demais para fazer qualquer movimento – _"se eu pelo o menos conseguisse chegar até o cofre e pegar o Lightning... Droga Nami, mexa-se, levante-se ou o Luffy vai morrer"_ – porém os esforços dela pareciam inúteis, o que aumentava seu desespero e frustração.

- agora Nami, você vai pagar pelo o erro que a sua mãe cometeu, agora vai saber o que é perder a pessoa que ama bem na frente dos seus olhos – uma tenebrosa chama vermelha começou a sair do bastão da Hancock, uma chama que Nami sabia ser nada amigável.

Valete empurrou Luffy, deixando-o de joelhos, segurava a corrente que envolvia suas mãos com força, impedindo assim qualquer movimento.

- LUFFY! – gritou Nami desesperada

- Nami – chamou o chapeleiro um tanto calmo para sua situação – o que a Hancock disse... Era verdade?

- por que está se preocupando com uma coisa dessas agora?! Não está vendo a sua própria situação?

- é verdade ou não? - perguntou autoritário, exigindo uma resposta clara e definitiva.

- vamos Nami, responda-o, pois tenho coisas a fazer depois que terminar aqui – disse a morena em puro deboche.

- eu... Eu...

- demorou demais – a rainha apontou a bola de fogo na direção do chapeleiro que somente encarava Nami, sem se importar – vivam os dois no arrependimento.

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO! – gritou Nami com todas as suas forças.

E então Hancock atirou a pequena bola de fogo vermelha.

**OOO**

Robin sentiu um calafrio e isso a preocupou, porque não era qualquer calafrio, algo tinha acontecido com aqueles dois.

A rainha fechou o livro que estava lendo e levou-o até seu lugar na prateleira, não estava com cabeça para termina-lo naquele momento, aquele sentimento ainda não a havia abandonado. Queria saber se Nami e Luffy estavam bem, se eles conseguiram entrar no castelo sem problemas.

Foi até escrivaninha que ali havia e pegou um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho, depois de escrever umas poucas palavras nele enrolou com uma fita negra.

- Brook – sabia que ele sempre estaria ao seu redor então nem precisou elevar seu tom de voz.

A figura surgiu em poucos segundos.

- minha rainha.

- sei que estou exigindo demais, mas é o único que pode realizar essa tarefa a tempo.

- o que seria?

Explicou rapidamente a situação, pois não tinha tempo para detalhes.

- quando o encontrar lhe entregue esse pergaminho, ele saberá o que fazer.

- tem certeza de que ele poderá ajudar majestade? Ele não parece ser o mais adequado para...

- é por isso mesmo que ele é perfeito, agora vá, não pare e não se deixe ser parado por nada.

- sim yohohohoho – e saiu pela janela, misturando-se a noite.

- que não seja tarde demais.

**OOO**

Faíscas tremulavam no ar, o quarto que antes era decorado com os móveis mais finos e caros estava agora totalmente destruído e o causador disso estava ainda mais irreconhecível do que o quarto.

- Não... Não é possível – Hancock não acreditava no que seus olhos lhe mostrava seu corpo parecia indiferente às suas ordens, pois não se mexia – você é uma inútil, como foi capaz de tal coisa?

Valete permanecia imóvel, a criatura à sua frente era linda, magnífica. Não conseguia tirar seus olhos dela e enquanto o fazia, sentia algo novo em seu interior, não, não era novo, mas sim nostálgico, uma sensação que havia sentido ao que pareciam ser milhares de anos, porém sua presença agora lhe era tão vívida quanto à pessoa que mirava nesse momento.

A figura era nada mais nada menos que Nami, entretanto estava um pouco diferente do que de costume, ainda era ela, mas de um jeito muito mais... Angelical. A roupa que antes usava foi substituída por um longo vestido branco de corte simples, mas um único movimento parecia ser capaz de enfeitiçar a qualquer um. Seus cabelos brilhavam e se moviam suavemente ao redor daquele belo rosto, sua pele parecia ser ainda mais macia que seda e em suas mãos carregava um bastão branco, com entalhes de folhas douradas ramificando-se em toda a estrutura e na ponta havia uma lua crescente feita de prata e junto a ela um sol esculpido em ouro. Ela permanecia de olhos fechados, como se esperando para ser despertada novamente.

- N-Nami...? – Luffy olhava para a pessoa a sua frente e apesar da aparência ser a mesma, a Nami que conhecia parecia distante dali.

O chamado pareceu sortir efeito nela que lentamente abriu os olhos, revelando não mais o lindo castanho que o moreno estava acostumado a ver, mas sim um delicado, porém misterioso dourado.

- é tarde demais, Lightning despertou depois de todos esses anos – Hancock tremia, sentia todo o seu ser tremer e reconhecia o sentimento, medo, o mais primitivo medo.

Nami pregou os olhos no chapeleiro que retribuía um tanto surpreso por vê-la naquele estado. Lentamente ela foi se aproximando dele, parecendo ignorar tanto o loiro ao seu lado quanto a rainha a sua frente, Luffy seguiu com os olhos cada movimento dela.

- afastem-se – ela disse e Hancock e Sanji obedeceram, temendo que o ocorrido de agora a pouco voltasse a se repetir.

Ela se ajoelhou em frente a ele e lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos.

- ferido – ela disse – por minha causa.

- Nami...

Nami segurou com ambas as mãos o bastão que tinha em mãos e o deixou na horizontal.

- você ficará bem – dizendo isso, lua e sol começaram a brilhar, envolvendo sua luz tanto na ruiva quanto no moreno. Lentamente os ferimentos de Luffy começaram a cicatrizar e sumir, no final não tinha mais nada e a corrente que antes o prendia desapareceu – fico feliz que esteja bem – e logo depois caiu desacordada, tanto suas roupas como tudo voltaram ao normal.

- Nami! – amparou-a em seus braços, satisfeito ao ver que ela estava somente inconsciente – mas o que foi aquilo?

- Lightning – respondeu Hancock aparentemente se recuperando – ele respondeu aos sentimentos de Nami e a usou para protegê-lo.

- _"mas como isso é possível? Há anos que ele está adormecido"_ – Luffy estava confuso, mas poderia ver isso depois, primeiro tinha de tirar Nami daquele lugar. Seu objetivo estava cumprido, conseguiram o Lightning, agora só tinham de sair dali e o problema era exatamente esse.

- Valete, aproveite essa chance – ordenou olhando para o loiro – derrote o Chapeleiro e mate Nami.

Estranhamente Sanji não se mexeu, permaneceu de cabeça baixa exatamente onde estava. Luffy não se moveu, sentia que algo estava diferente com o Valete, ele estava... Tremendo?!

- Por acaso não escutou o que eu disse? Mate Nami agora! – Hancock ordenou em desespero, temendo o pior.

Valete começou a se mover, de passo em passo chegando perto dos dois, porém fez algo que confirmou as suspeitas da rainha, ficou entre ela e os dois, criando uma barreira.

- n- – sussurrou.

- o que disse Valete? – ele não podia estar falando sério, nenhum ser podia dizer aquela palavra pra ela.

- nã-não – disse ele dessa vez mais alto.

- Sanji desobedeceu a uma ordem da Hancock!

- aquela desgraçada! Meu melhor soldado, como ela pôde...?!

Nami começou a recobrar a consciência, mais por causa do grito do que pela própria vontade.

- Luffy...

- Nami, você tá bem?

Ela olhou para o moreno e de primeira ficou feliz por vê-lo bem, porém depois um lógico pensamento lhe veio a sua mente.

- Luffy, como eu vim parar aqui?

- eh?!

- pensando melhor agora – Nami começou a examinar o lugar, não reconhecendo de primeira – o que aconteceu aqui?

- você não se lembra?

- eu... – percebeu a sombra que um corpo projetava a sua frente e ao ver de quem era, uma expressão de incredulidade e felicidade adornou a sua face – Sanji...

- hn – Luffy resmungou ante a expressão que ela fez ao ver o Valete - depois eu te conto.

- é uma pena – Hancock posicionou o Bloodsnake que segurava mais uma vez na direção dos três – você me serviu muito bem meu querido Valete, mas creio que mesmo lançando minha Persuasão através do Blood ela não irá ter efeito algum, então – uma grande bola de fogo se formou no bastão – adeus.

Sanji não se moveu ao ver a ameaça se aproximar e como resultado a bola de fogo o acertou, no entanto em vez de queimá-lo parece que as labaredas foram absorvidas por sua pele.

- SANJI! – a imagem do loiro sendo atingido não foi nada agradável para Nami.

- HANCOCK! – urrou Luffy - ENTÃO É ASSIM? UMA ORDEM NÃO CUMPRIDA E VOCÊ O MATA?!

- ele foi tocado pela luz do Lightning, não tem mais nenhuma utilidade pra mim.

Nami se afastou do chapeleiro e foi em direção ao soldado, aproximou seu ouvido do peito dele e qual foi sua surpresa ao ouvir o coração batendo.

- ele ainda está vivo – ela disse.

- essa chama que lhe mandei não serve para mata-lo, pelo o menos não agora. Ele sofrerá com fortes dores durante três dias, mas somente no pôr do sol do terceiro dia ele poderá finalmente morrer. Não há como salvá-lo, não se a portadora do Lightning estiver incapacitada – Hancock voltou a criar uma bola de fogo ao redor do bastão, porém muito diferente dessa vez, em vez de um vermelho vivo, chamas negras e vermelhas formavam a esfera – não pense que poderá desviar ou fugir dessa Nami, ela seguirá somente você e quando acertar tenha certeza, ninguém mais a reconhecerá.

- Nami! Crie uma proteção em volta de si!

- mas como eu faço isso?!

- use o Lightning!

- Lightning? – olhou para a sua mão percebendo pela primeira vez o que segurava – esse é o... Mas é tão pequeno!

E de fato o Bastão estava bem menor do que antes, tinha agora um terço do seu tamanho original.

- Lightning não a protegerá, usou muita energia agora ele é tão inútil quanto um pedaço de madeira. Adeus Nami – e mais rápido que a outra, aquelas chamas terríveis foram em direção à ruiva.

- Nami se abaixe! – Luffy a pegou e a rodeou com os braços, ficando entre ela e a chama.

- saia Luffy, ou te acertará também!

- pare de se preocupar comigo Nami.

- isso é algo que tudo espera de você, Chapeleiro – falou uma voz.

O brilho da esfera de fogo denunciou sua chegada, mas o impacto nunca chegou, pois algo a impediu de sequer encostar.

- mas o que...?!

Alguém interviu, mas quem?

* * *

_Estou perdoada? Sei que está um pouco confuso, mas depois explicarei o que Nami fez e quem é essa pessoa misteriosa então não fiquem desesperados._

_Até XD_


	7. Uma aposta perigosa

**Acho melhor eu nem falar nada senão eu apanho né? Bom, pra compensar eu fiz esse cap um pouco maior, sério mesmo gente eu quase não tenho tempo, mas estou me esforçando então por favor compreendam.**

**Boa LeituraXD e recado important no final.**

* * *

Nami e Luffy foram presos pelos soldados vermelhos e sentenciados a morte pela rainha Vermelha, entretanto no ultimo instante Nami os salvou e quando pensaram ter escapado da morte Hancock aponta mais uma vez a sua terrível arma para os dois jovens, mas mais uma vez o destino brinca com eles e os salvam, mandando alguém para ajuda-los. Quem poderia ser?

Luffy nunca foi do tipo que se preocupa com detalhes pequenos, como por exemplo, uma rota de fuga para uma operação, para ele é entrar, fazer estragos e de alguma forma sair, isso mesmo, DE ALGUMA FORMA, mas hoje pela a primeira vez sentiu falta de uma estratégia, um meio de fuga assim nem ele e principalmente Nami não estariam naquela situação, sem defesas e sendo ajudados por um desconhecido.

Por causa da ofuscante luz que vinha do ataque de Hancock era um pouco difícil ver o rosto, mas pôde perceber pela voz e pelo porte que era um homem, um soldado provavelmente, mas quem era ele?

- Chapeleiro, não fique parado aí, pegue a Nami e vá! – o homem desconhecido disse quase como uma ordem, percebendo o estado de incredulidade do outro.

O moreno conhecia aquela voz, mas de onde?

- ficarei te devendo essa – não sabia nada sobre aquela pessoa, mas se ela estava disposta a proteger os dois então confiaria nela – vamos Nami.

- hã?! C-certo – ela ainda estava meio aérea com o ocorrido, porém respondeu ao chamado do chapeleiro – espere Luffy, temos que levá-lo – disse apontando para o loiro.

- por que Nami?

- ele nos ajudou lembra? E ainda a Vermelha o atacou, o que significa que ele não tem mais importância pra ela, além disso... – olhou fundo nos olhos do moreno – não posso deixar ele morrer.

- tudo bem, vamos – Luffy o colocou nas costas sem dizer mais nada.

Assim que atravessaram a porta, tiveram uma visão que nunca pensariam em ter dentro daquela fortaleza, derrubados e inconscientes, vários soldados vermelhos jaziam no chão. Luffy olhou melhor e percebeu que nenhum deles estava morto.

- o que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou Nami perplexa.

- aquela cara deve ter feito isso, vamos Nami – segurou o braço dela com firmeza – não vamos perder tempo aqui.

- certo.

Enquanto corriam Luffy se perguntava de onde conhecia aquela voz, era muito familiar, mas onde a teria ouvido?

Como aquele era o castelo em que vivera sua infância, Luffy conhecia a rota que deviam tomar, primeiro iriam ao estábulo pegar seus cavalos e depois seguiriam para o portão oeste, o mais próximo de onde estariam e então partiriam, porém o caminho até o estábulo não era nada fácil, teriam que passar pelo grande salão, que estava cheio de soldados e logo depois pelo pátio, onde tinha ainda mais soldados.

Um leve tremor sacudiu o castelo, a luta entre aquele homem e Hancock estava se intensificando, era melhor que fossem logo ou acabariam levando parte do dano.

Sanji se remexeu levemente dando sinais de consciência e ao perceber isso Nami pediu para que o moreno parasse. Luffy desceu o loiro de suas costas e o deixou sentado próximo à parede.

- Sanji, você tá bem? – Nami exibia um semblante preocupado, mas também de alívio.

- o que...? Nami é você? – o loiro parecia muito surpreso de vê-la na sua frente.

- sim sou eu, sente-se bem?

- acho que sim, mas me fala o que está... – o semblante de Sanji foi tomado por puro medo – AFASTE-SE DE MIM NAMI! – dizendo isso ele a empurrou com força, surpreendendo tanto a ruiva quanto o moreno.

- o que deu em você Sanji! – falou Luffy – ficou louco?!

- Hancock, ela controla o meu corpo, vai me fazer mata-la e por isso que eu não posso chegar perto dela. Por favor, Luffy, vão embora antes que o controle dela sobre mim volte.

Nami relaxou ao ouvir o que Sanji dissera. Aproximou-se dele e levemente segurou a sua mão, ele tentou afastá-la outra vez, porém ela não deixou.

- tudo bem Sanji. Você não vai me machucar.

- que?

- como sabe Nami? – Luffy chegou perto dos dois e ficou em posição para que pudesse defender a ruiva de qualquer má intenção que o outro pudesse ter.

- eu não sei bem como explicar, mas parece que desde que eu coloquei minhas mãos no Lightning algo na minha visão mudou. É como se... – Nami deixou de encarar o loiro e se pôs a mirar o peito dele, procurando algo – Luffy lembra que passamos por alguns soldados mais cedo? – o chapeleiro assentiu – eu não tenho muita certeza, mas eu vi algo como cobras escarlates os rodeando, como correntes. Havia uma em cada um, mas no Sanji, não vejo nada.

Ambos os homens pareciam um pouco descrentes sobre o que acabaram de ouvir, como se estivessem ouvindo uma criança falar absurdos.

- você tem certeza?

- não acredita em mim Luffy?

- bem...

- mas como foi que se livrou do controle dela Sanji?

- provavelmente foi naquela hora – pensou o moreno.

- do que está falando?

- foi assim.

**Flashback On.**

_Mesmo estando à beira da morte, Luffy não sentia medo ou arrependimento algum, tudo o que fizera em sua vida até aquele momento valera a pena. O ataque de Hancock veio em sua direção, mas de repente uma forte luz ofusca momentaneamente os seus olhos e automaticamente os fecha e quando os abre mal consegue acreditar, em volta de si uma esfera de raios o protege._

_Sua mente precisou de alguns segundos para absorver a informação e mais alguns segundos para forçar o seu corpo a olhar de onde aquilo tinha vindo e quando viu ficou ainda mais perplexo, em vestes brancas e um semblante cheio de ódio Nami segurava o Lightning com firmeza, apontando em sua direção. _

_- Na-_

_- eu não acredito – murmurou Hancock cheia de terror – Whitecloud! Não, não pode ser porque Whitecloud está morta então essa só pode ser a-_

_- mi..._

_O olhar de Nami sobre Hancock se tornou ainda mais intenso, como puras chamas._

_- NÃO PERDOAREI!_

_E da esfera que protegia o chapeleiro dezenas de raios saiam e atingiam todo o quarto, queimando e chamuscando. Vários deles tentaram acertar a rainha, mas Bloodsnake formou um tipo de barreira similar ao do moreno, em volta dela impedindo que qualquer um deles acertasse._

_De soslaio Luffy viu Sanji ser acertado por alguns deles, mas não percebeu que nenhum deles acertava o loiro, mas sim regiões próximas a ele._

_Depois de destruir todo o lugar Lightning pareceu se acalmar e todos os raios, inclusive a barreira em volta de Luffy desapareceu, retornando o quarto a luz ambiente._

**Flashback Off.**

- então é por isso que o quarto estava naquele estado.

- os seus raios devem ter acertado essa cobra misteriosa que rodeava o Sanji e o libertou do controle.

Nami mirou o pequeno bastão em sua mão não conseguindo imaginar raios mortais saindo daquela coisa.

- então quer dizer... – Sanji tinha os olhos marejados.

- você está livre – concluiu Nami sorridente – a Hancock não está mais te controlando.

Sanji levantou-se e sentiu-se livre, uma sensação que sua alma perdera há anos quando Hancock usou seu poder nele pela primeira vez.

Nami e Luffy também ficaram felizes porque Sanji não era mal como todos pensavam, ele só estava sendo controlado, mas então Sanji fez algo que fez o sangue do moreno ferver, o loiro puxou Nami para si e sem nenhuma cerimonia a abraçou fortemente.

- Sanji...?

- obrigado Nami – disse emocionado – obrigado por me livrar dessa maldição.

A ruiva não fez nada além de retribuir o abraço e sorrir, aumentando e muito a pressão sanguínea de certo chapeleiro.

Nami finalmente se fez perceber o estado de animo do moreno e pela cara dele achou melhor se afastar do, agora, ex-Valete.

- temos que ir Sanji, eu acho melhor me soltar.

Lentamente o loiro obedeceu, para felicidade de Luffy.

Mais uma vez as paredes tremeram.

- temos que sair daqui, antes que essas paredes desabem.

-se formos por esse corredor – apontou Sanji – tem uma janela que se pularmos vai dar direto no estábulo.

- como sabe que...? – começou Nami que logo foi interrompida.

- é a rota mais simples de fuga, algo simples o suficiente para o seu amiguinho ali – falou apontando para o chapeleiro.

- o que quer dizer com isso? – questionou o moreno.

- nada, vamos?

**OOO**

Explosões de chamas enormes podiam ser vistas nas paredes assim como sinais de corte de espadas. Ambos os lutadores pareciam exaustos e levemente surpresos com a habilidade do outro.

- você é muito bom rapaz, além de desviar das minhas chamas conseguiu manter distancia dos meus toques.

- faz muito tempo que não uso essa forma, estou enferrujado.

- não seja presunçoso, você mal se aguenta em pé.

- o mesmo eu posso dizer pra você majestade – disse debochado.

O homem queria continuar lutando, mas seu tempo estava acabando.

- me diga, por que está ajudando aqueles dois? Imagino que eles não signifiquem nada pra você. Por que não se junta a mim? Aposto que seria bem mais divertido que proteger aqueles moleques.

- sinto dizer que você não me chama a atenção em nada, a pessoa que me mandou aqui é em caráter mil vezes melhor do que um tipo como o seu.

- você é bem atrevido rapaz, adoraria lhe ter como meu novo Valete, abriu uma vaga de última hora.

- não obrigado. Até Hancock – e tão rapidamente como entrou o homem desapareceu.

- minha irmã tem uma ótima carta na manga, mas é se ela pensa que me derrotou está muito enganada.

Sentia-se exausta e completamente sem forças, detestava admitir, mas aquele desgraçado quase a acertou. Bloodsnake voltou a sua forma de cobra e parecia esgotada também.

- pedirei uma reforma imediata nesse lugar.

- MAJESTADE! MAJESTADE! – gritava um dos soldados vermelhos pelo corredor – TEMOS PROBLEMAS!

- pare de gritar e me diga – falou impaciente.

- mais de duzentos soldados de Castelo Vermelho foram derrotados pelos invasores, não tivemos nenhuma baixa, mas o número de feridos continua a aumentar. E por favor, me corrija se eu estiver errado, mas eu vi o Valete junto dos fugitivos, devemos mata-lo também?

Havia se esquecido daquele traidor.

- sim, mate todos eles, não deixe que eles atravessem o Portão Vermelho, mate-os a todo custo.

**OOO**

Seguindo as ordens da rainha, os soldados se mobilizaram para deter os fugitivos. Um deles desapareceu, mas os outros três estavam nesse momento no pátio perto do estábulo lutando contra soldados.

- será que esses fracotes não param de aparecer? – questionou Luffy enquanto distribuía socos em alguns soldados.

- existem mais de mil soldados nesse lugar, temos que pensar em uma forma de passar por eles.

Nami estava no estábulo, pegando os cavalos que tinham trazido ela e Luffy para cá e ainda selando mais um para Sanji, qualquer um acharia estranho uma garota saber fazer isso, mas a verdade é que quando era pequena, seu pai e ela andavam juntos a cavalo então acabou aprendendo algumas coisas.

- Luffy, Sanji – chamou – os cavalos estão prontos, será que poderiam ser mais rápidos?

- estamos fazendo o possível aqui!

- então tratem de fazer o impossível!

- a Nami é tão má – resmungou Luffy.

- pois é.

- _"deve haver uma maneira de se sair daqui, mas como?" _–perdida em devaneios a ruiva não percebeu um soldado vermelho se aproximando por trás.

- AGORA EU TE PEGUEI! – gritou o homem.

Luffy e Sanji reagiram na hora e antes que o soldado pudesse encostar em um fio do cabelo dela ambos os jovens lhe deram golpes certeiros no queixo e no estômago.

- eles pensam que podem atravessar nossa defesa, por acaso são idiotas?

Uma luz surgiu na mente de Nami.

- atravessar! É isso! É assim que fugiremos daqui.

- alguma ideia Nami?

- acho que sim, temos que chegar à muralha do castelo, mas vou precisar da ajuda de vocês.

- é só ir andando que nós te seguiremos – Luffy chutou um dos soldados que na opinião dele estava com olhos encantados demais para com Nami.

- está bem.

Guiando os três animais pelo pátio, Nami conseguiu chegar até a enorme parede da muralha.

- vamos Nami, você consegue, é só imaginar.

Ela chegou a conclusão de que a única maneira de saírem dali além do grande portão seria através de outra rota, uma rota criada.

- vamos Nami, se a Hancock conseguiu você também consegue.

Imaginou uma grande porta, assim como a que viu no quarto da rainha, concentrou-se naquilo e somente naquilo. Sentiu seu estômago revirar e uma leve fraqueza, mas algo em seu interior dizia que estava funcionando então continuou. O mundo ao seu redor se tornou quieto, o barulho de sua respiração era a única coisa que se fazia presente então de repente seus olhos captaram algo através da parede, sim, não tinha dúvidas aquele era o bosque do lado de fora do castelo, conseguira.

Os três animais ficaram agitados ao verem a estranha passagem, mas Nami logo tratou de acalmá-los, montou em seu cavalo e virou-se na direção dos outros dois animais que ainda estavam lutando.

- LUFFY! SANJI!

A cena em que dois estavam envolvidos era mais do que bizarra, qualquer um pensaria que dois contra mais de quinhentos soldados seria impossível, mas a verdade é que os dois rapazes estavam mais que se garantindo lá, juntos os dois estavam fazendo um verdadeiro massacre. Ambos eram tão rápidos que era quase impossível segui-los com os olhos. Os soldados vermelhos estavam lentamente recuando, reconhecendo a força dos dois comandantes.

- nossa Nami, você fez um belo trabalho aqui – exclamou Luffy ao longe.

- maravilhoso Nami-sama!

- por favor, venham logo, não sei quanto tempo vou conseguir manter isso aberto – a ruiva já tinha a tez toda suada, sinalizando seu óbvio cansaço.

- ARQUEIROS! – gritaram ao longe e a feição de Nami se tornou pálida, estava escuro demais para ver a direção das flechas, se atirassem seria triturada. Ouviu o característico barulho do arco e encolheu-se em seu cavalo esperando o ataque sem poder fazer muita coisa, mas nada lhe aconteceu e quando viu entendeu o porque.

- Luffy... Sanji...!? – cada um exibia três flechas em seus corpos, mas aquilo pouco lhes parecia importar.

- isso doeu – disse Luffy.

- vamos embora antes que atirem mais – o loiro subiu em seu cavalo com alguma dificuldade assim como o chapeleiro – Nami-sama, vamos – ela não disse nada – NAMI-SAMA!

- hã?! – disse em transe.

Luffy aproximou seu cavalo do da garota e lhe deu um peteleco na testa.

- estamos bem Nami, agora vamos embora.

Nami somente olhou para ele e assentiu guiando seu cavalo para a saída.

**OOO**

"Uma rainha deve se manter elegante até na maior das crises", era o que sua mãe costumava dizer para ela e suas irmãs, mas vendo o estado de suas tropas nem a mais calma das rainhas conseguiria se controlar. Trinta de seus homens foram derrotados por aquele homem misterioso e duzentos por aquele Chapeleiro irritante e Sanji, seu quarto estava destruído e ainda por cima Lightning foi levado, se havia um dia para Hancock ficar de mau humor esse dia era aquele. Estava louca, possessa e não havia alma nesse mundo que a acalmasse.

- se esses moleques estão pensando que venceram estão muito enganados, EU sou a rainha de Wonderland, eu comando tudo e todos da maneira que eu desejar, eu tenho o direito de governar e não eles, não esses insignificantes – Hancock tentava não quebrar nada do seu atual quarto, já que o outro estava todo destruído – bom, pelo o menos Sanji morrerá em três dias, com ele não precisarei me preocupar, mas e os outros dois? Como posso fazer com que sofram tanto que peçam pela morte? Que armas eu posso usar?

- acho que posso lhe ajudar – disse uma voz.

- quem está aí?! – olhou em volta procurando de onde vinha aquilo.

- acalme-se minha rainha, não estou aqui para lhe causar nenhum mal.

- onde você está?

- estou em um lugar onde nem o sol consegue me alcançar, mas posso lhe garantir que sei o que está passando e garanto que se me ajudar eu a ajudarei a acabar com aqueles dois.

Não gostava de ser manipulada dessa maneira, mas nessas horas às vezes é bom ouvir uma terceira opinião.

- está bem, estou ouvindo.

**OOO**

O castelo vermelho era agora só uma pequena luz no horizonte, os três conseguiram se afastar sem muitos problemas. Nami segurava o Lightning firmemente, descontando nele a frustração por ser tão inútil, Luffy e Sanji nada diziam, mas ela sabia, sabia que estavam feridos e cansados. Durante toda a noite aqueles dois estiveram lutando e lutando e apesar de o esforço ter valido a pena, o preço a se pagar fora muito alto, Luffy ferido e Sanji ferido e amaldiçoado por uma chama negra.

-... E então um homem misterioso apareceu e parou o ataque – pelo andamento da conversa Nami deduziu que Luffy contava o ocorrido daquela noite.

- homem misterioso?

- isso, ele apareceu do nada e nos ajudou, tenho que chama-lo para um banquete um dia desses.

- primeiro se preocupe com os seus ferimentos Luffy, depois você pensa nisso – a ruiva, que até agora se manteve atrás dos dois durante todo o trajeto, aproximou-se de Luffy e Sanji.

- isso não é nada Nami, estou AI... Super bem.

- e esse ai foi o que?

- idiota – Sanji estava febril e por mais que tentasse disfarçar os olhos atentos de Nami não deixaram de lado.

Cavalgaram a noite toda e quando avistaram o portão de Marmoreal o sol já se fazia presente.

- finalmente chegamos.

- nem parece que fizemos aquela maluquice toda em só uma noite.

Um baque foi ouvido e tanto Luffy quanto Nami ficaram desesperados ao ver o porquê, Sanji caiu do cavalo devido à febre intensa.

- SANJI! – Nami gritou e apressadamente desceu do cavalo para ampará-lo. Luffy veio logo depois para ver como ele estava.

O loiro apertava o peito com força e ao perceber isso Nami, com a ajuda do Chapeleiro, retirou-lhe a armadura e abriu os primeiros botões da camisa que usava por baixo e ao verem o resultado não ficaram nada felizes. Na região do tórax a pele de Sanji reluzia em vermelho escarlate, estava tão quente que queimava.

- temos que levá-lo para dentro – disse Luffy temeroso.

- ele vai ficar não vai Luffy?

-... Eu não sei.

Luffy e Nami atravessaram o jardim branco sem menores problemas, primeiro ficaram temerosos do castelo não aceitar o ex-soldado, mas assim que puseram seus pés dentro do circulo de proteção nada lhes ocorreu. Chegaram a grande porta principal e a abriram. Vários vieram lhes cumprimentar, porém se afastaram rapidamente ao ver quem tinham nos braços.

- mas esse é o...

- VALETE! – e começou o pânico, seres saiam correndo, outros subiam pelas paredes literalmente e alguns chamavam os guardas para lhes emprestar suas espadas – o que este monstro faz aqui? Como ele passou pelo arco de proteção?

- e isso importa? Vamos mata-lo agora que está inconsciente.

- isso mesmo, vamos mata-lo! Depois de tudo que nos fez é isso que merece!

Um dos homens da corte pegou uma espada e sem pensar duas vezes veio em direção do loiro, Luffy recuou um passo pronto para defendê-lo, mas uma aura elétrica o impediu de se mexer.

- quero todos PRA TRÁS! – os raios não saíram, mas Luffy pôde perceber a rápida mudança da cor dos seus olhos – não ousem tocar nele!

- mas princesa, ele...

- não quero saber, tenho um motivo para trazê-lo e com o tempo lhes direi, mas esse não é o momento.

- Nami – soou uma voz na multidão que a ruiva reconheceu de imediato.

- Branca.

Robin olhou para ela, Luffy e por ultimo Sanji, mantendo-se nele.

- Chapeleiro, acompanhe-me que eu o levarei para um dos aposentos onde poderá deixa-lo, depois falaremos sobre isso.

- sim.

- Nami.

- sim?

- bom trabalho – e saiu acompanhada do moreno.

Nami ficou ali parada, pensou que levaria uma bela bronca, mas não. Mirou-os deixando o salão principal enquanto era perseguida por olhares reprobatórios.

- pessoal, é um pouco difícil de explicar, mas resumindo, aquele homem que vocês conheciam não existe mais, ele estava sendo controlado pelo o poder da Vermelha e não conseguia desobedece-la então, por favor, não o machuquem.

- se é você que está pedindo princesa, mas faremos isso em honra da mulher que te deu a vida.

Nami não gostou de saber que não fariam isso por causa dela, mas era melhor que nada.

- obrigada.

Depois do ocorrido, a ruiva foi procurar o quarto em que Sanji estava, entretanto sua busca se tornou rápida graças aos gritos que o outro soltava. Entrou no quarto sem bater e viu o homem deitado na cama com o peito ainda mais vermelho que antes.

- Sanji!

Branca, com a ajuda de Luffy, segurava Sanji na cama tentando de toda maneira evitar seus movimentos, porém Sanji era muito forte, o que dificultava um pouco a tarefa.

- bem na hora! Garota venha aqui, preciso dar esse anestésico pra ele, mas ele tem que ficar parado!

O homem que falara com ela era delgado, alto, tinha cabelos negros e usava uma espécie de chapéu arredondado branco com manchas negras, usava calças negras, botas da mesma cor e uma camisa amarela com os três primeiros botões abertos. Em uma de suas mãos segurava uma enorme agulha com o conteúdo um tanto quanto suspeito, tinha tatuagens em suas mãos que formavam a palavra DEATH. Tinha uma expressão de seriedade em seu rosto, mas conseguia ver traços de ironia e despreocupação.

- quem é você?

- paciente primeiro, perguntas depois será que pode nos ajudar?

Olhou para o médico, depois para o loiro e assentiu.

- está certo.

Aproximou-se de Sanji e vendo sua expressão de dor seu coração falhou uma batida, que droga de maldição era aquela afinal?

- Sanji – chamou – Sanji me responda, SANJI!

A agitação diminuiu, aparentemente a voz da ruiva surtira efeito.

- Princesa – ele levantou sua mão direita, procurando por ela.

- estou aqui Sanji – agarrou aquela mão e segurou-a com leveza – agora se acalme, vamos fazer essa dor parar.

Sanji parou de se mexer o que possibilitou a administração do remédio. Aos poucos a expressão do loiro ganhou leveza, evidente sinal de que a dor passara e no decorrer disso Nami não se afastou dele, ficando ao seu lado até ele adormecer o que não animou em nada um certo chapeleiro.

Quando ele dormiu todos finalmente se permitiram relaxar.

- Law – disse o médico.

- o que?

-Trafalgar Law, é o meu nome.

- Law, muito prazer.

- ele deve gostar muito de você, por que tentamos acalma-lo de todas as maneiras e nada dava certo, vocês são próximos?

Na hora Luffy se levantou da cadeira de onde estava sentado e com a cabeça baixa, saiu batendo pé abriu a porta e fechou-a com tanta força que conseguiu fazer uma rachadura na enorme parede de mármore.

- Luffy – murmurou.

- o que ele tem Law?

- a Vermelha devia estar com muita raiva na hora que lançou essa maldição – disse ele – é diferente de qualquer coisa que eu já tenha visto, não vai ser fácil.

- existe algum jeito de salvá-lo?

O médico olhou e olhou Sanji e seus olhos foram mais do que suficientes para dizer a resposta.

- não, tem uma maneira – falou Nami – Hancock disse que ele sofreria por três dias e depois morreria somente se a portadora do Lightning estivesse incapacitada, ou seja, eu posso salvá-lo.

Branca e Law se entreolharam entristecidos.

- nós já tínhamos considerado essa possibilidade Nami – disse Branca.

- o que?!

- mesmo que nos tenha trazido o Lightning, se não souber usa-lo, ele não é mais que um pedaço de metal.

- mas eu o usei, no Castelo Vermelho eu tenho certeza de que-

- você não se lembra de nada não é mesmo?

- bem, eu...

- é impossível aprender a controla-lo em tão pouco tempo, sei que é difícil, mas não há nada que possamos fazer por ele.

- não, não, não! Não podemos desistir, temos que tentar!

- me desculpe Nami.

Nami sentia seu interior em pedaços, como eles se atreviam a abandoná-lo assim? Sem nem mesmo dar uma chance? Correu até a porta e disparou pelos corredores, indo em direção ao único lugar que sabia que não seria incomodada.

O jardim branco estava lindo como sempre, folhas prateadas tremulavam criando um belo cenário. Nami se deitou na grama e começou a chorar, queria tirar aquela mágoa dali, aquela terrível angustia.

- é tudo culpa da Hancock, se não fosse por ela-

- se não fosse por ela o que?

- quem está aí?

- olhe para baixo e você verá.

Nami olhou no meio da grama e encontrou a lagarta azul tranquila e sossegada deitada.

- o que quer Franklen? Não estou com paciência pra você agora.

- soube o que aconteceu com o Valete – comentou – ele deve estar sofrendo muito agora.

- aquela maldita Hancock, se o Sanji não tivesse sido atingido-

- e por que ele foi atingido?

- e isso importa?

- sim, agora me diga – por alguma razão a presença de Franklen se tornou tão forte e penetrante que Nami se sentia dez vezes menor – por que ele foi atingido?

- para... Salvar-me.

- você está tão frustrada que não consegue enxergar a verdade.

- que verdade!? – vociferou – que por minha causa ele foi atingido? Que por minha causa ele está deitado em uma cama sofrendo? Que por causa dele... – sua voz suavizou – eu estou aqui viva? – e novamente as lágrimas voltaram ao seu rosto.

- Nami.

- o que?

- foi você quem causou o estado de Sanji.

Sabia disso, sabia, entretanto não aceitava não queria aceitar, se não fosse por ela Sanji ainda estaria bem, nem Branca e nem Law são inúteis, mas sim ela.

- é culpa minha, se Sanji não tivesse...

- ele não se arrepende de te salvar então não se arrependa de viver, se quer ajuda-lo – Franklen apontou com suas patinhas o objeto que estava na cintura de Nami – aprenda a usar isso em três dias. Cure-o e agradeça por ele ter te dado essa chance de continuar vivendo.

A ruiva passou as mãos no rosto, limpando o resto das lágrimas que ainda restavam. Será que conseguiria? Não, era seu dever conseguir.

- Franklen eu...

- não perca tempo com coisas inúteis, ande logo e salve-o.

Deu um tapa em cada lado de seu rosto, choraria, mas de felicidade quando Sanji estivesse melhor.

**OOO**

Enquanto todo o castelo estava em polvorosa com a chegada do loiro, Luffy estava no telhado da torre mais alta, pensando e refletindo. O ocorrido de mais cedo mexera com sua cabeça e coração. Algo parecia ter entrado em ebulição quando viu Nami agarrada ao Sanji daquela maneira, não gostava dos dois juntos, não queria os dois juntos e definitivamente não queria que Nami ficasse perto dele de nenhuma maneira.

- quem ele pensa que é? – resmungou irritado – que por acaso ela é dele? A Nami é minha e só minha e – interrompeu sua fala ao perceber que fizera de novo. Com certa frequência andava tendo esse tipo de pensamentos de querer monopolizar a ruiva só para si, não queria que aqueles sorrisos fossem para mais ninguém, que seus olhares de afeto fossem para mais ninguém, que ela não fosse de mais ninguém e esses pensamentos o incomodavam, pois Nami não era sua, não era e esse fato lhe pesava.

Deitou-se no telhado, mirando o céu e no intimo querendo uma resposta, na verdade a encontrara há um bom tempo, o problema é o que fazer sobre isso.

- como posso não te amar Nami? – sim a amava, tanto que doía, mas não poderia falar isso a ela, tinha receio de que se afastasse que não quisesse mais falar com ele e que corresse na direção de Sanji, isso não suportaria. Nunca contou esse segredo para ninguém, mas Luffy era incrivelmente transparente, qualquer um que o visse ao lado de Nami saberia de seu apreço por ela, mesmo que tentasse escondê-lo.

Remexeu-se, queria vê-la, mas não com o Sanji ao lado dela, sabia que ela se sentia culpada pelo o que acontecera com ele, mesmo não a vendo por tantos anos Luffy conseguia ver algumas coisas através de Nami e mesmo ela não percebendo ainda ele conseguia ver.

- o que será que ela está fazendo agora? Melhor eu ver.

Mas de repente Luffy paralisou, sentiu uma terrível presença se aproximando do castelo, algo forte, parecia até...

- será que é aquele homem?

Não se deu ao trabalho de ir por dentro, conhecia aquele castelo como conhecia sua cartola, já subira por cada torre e pedaço de mármore, além disso, seria muito mais rápido que ir por dentro.

Chegou à entrada do castelo e viu o homem atravessar o portal protetor, ou seja, ele não oferecia perigo, mas o que era aquela presença? Nem Sanji tem tal presença e olha que o considerava extremamente forte.

O homem o olhou com olhos amigáveis, mas desafiadores. Usava uma botas verdes escuras, calças da mesma cor e um sobretudo verde um pouco mais claro que o resto da roupa, em sua cintura haviam três espadas e seu cabelo verde curto chamava mais atenção do que ele mesmo.

- quem é você?

- não me reconhece? Tudo bem, nunca lhe mostrei essa forma mesmo.

- foi você quem nos ajudou ontem no castelo da Hancock não foi? Por quê?

- porque devo alguns favores à Branca e porque sou seu amigo.

- amigo?

- ainda não sabe quem eu sou? Pois bem, deixe-me dizer – primeiro Luffy pensou que fosse sua imaginação, mas depois que olhou melhor viu duas orelhas de gato encima da cabeça do homem e seus olhos se tornaram verdes faiscantes como os de felino – nessa forma prefiro que me chame de Zoro, pois Chess não fica muito bom.

- C-Chess? Está me dizendo que você é o CHESS?!

Zoro lhe sorriu, um sorriso discreto, mas astuto como o de um gato.

**OOO**

O rangido do porta foi alto, estava muito escuro e Hancock agradecia por ter trazido aquele candelabro, fez uma nota mental de que deveria mandar colocar velas nas paredes. A escada era íngreme e um tanto escorregadia, mas conseguiu se arranjar, chegando lá embaixo os soldados estranharam sua presença ali, mas ficaram satisfeitos ao ver sua querida rainha. Hancock agradeceu e disse que precisava ver um prisioneiro, disse seu nome e ambos os guardas ficaram apreensivos.

- majestade, este homem é muito perigoso e creio que não seria uma boa ideia-

- isso não me importa, quero me leve imediatamente até lá.

- s-sim senhora.

Seguiram um longo corredor e somente pararam quando chegaram na última cela do último corredor.

- que tipo de prisioneiro ele é?

- calado, nunca pede nada e não reclama de nada.

- entendo. Abra a cela.

Os dois guardas se entreolharam.

- não me ouviu? Abra!

O som do trinco se fez presente, a porta se abriu e Hancock não acreditava que o homem que falara com ela há poucas horas, com aquele tom confiante e arrogante estivesse em um estado tão deplorável e miserável. Preso pelas mãos e pés, o homem deveria ter uns trinta anos, loiro, esguio e usava um conjunto maltrapilho de camisa e calça, sua cabeça estava baixa, mas ao perceber a luz levantou sua cabeça levemente, um sorriso arrogante apareceu em seus lábios.

- então você veio.

Não gostava daquele homem, mas ele parecia a pessoa perfeita para ser seu novo Valete no momento, esperto e sagaz, ele seria capaz de fazer com que o seu objetivo fosse cumprido.

- soltem-no.

Os guardas obedeceram.

- finalmente, estava cansado de esperar.

- lá em cima encontrará tudo o que precisa, não percamos mais tempo aqui, quero o que me prometeu e rápido, Ex-lorde Donquixote Doflamingo.

* * *

**Gostaram? Demorei um pouco pra pensar no comparsa perfeito pra Hancock, espero que minha escolha esteja certa. Gostaram do Zoro como humano? Estava doida pra trazê-lo de volta então resolvi fazer isso em grande estilo.**

**Bom gente, sobre Nami in Wonderland, decidi que a postarei mensalmente ou a cada quinze dias, o motivo é que minha rotina anda muito inconstante e por isso não tenho muito tempo pra escrever, mas a boa nóticia é que os caps sempre serão desse tamanho ou até maiores.**

**Espero que possam entender, obrigada e até o próximo capXD**


	8. Moon Owls

**Acabei postando alguns dias antes do combinado, é que eu não consigo evitar, assim que termino de escrever eu acabo postando.**

**Considero esse cap. muito importante, pois a partir dele a história tomará um novo rumo. Adicionei novos personagens, espero que gostem!**

**Cap dedicado a Serena Frost, uma nova leitora que ganhou meu coração e Ragster, um colega que tem meu coração faz tempoXD**

* * *

Os olhares que recebiam quando passavam eram sempre os mesmos, confusão e curiosidade e Luffy conseguiu perceber que realmente não era o único a não conhecer essa forma.

O homem de cabelos verdes andava tranquilamente pelos corredores, de vez em quando virando em alguma direção sem nenhum sentido, mas logo voltava ao seu trajeto original. O moreno se convenceu de que ele era mesmo Chess, porém ainda não conseguia o ver como seu amigo.

Deu duas batidas na porta.

- sou eu – disse ele e logo ouviu um suave entre do outro lado.

Nada havia mudado desde que saíra a poucos momentos, Branca sentada em uma cadeira de mármore no canto do quarto, Law examinando Sanji e Nami sentada perto da cama com o semblante preocupado, entretanto havia mais alguma coisa ali, algo que não soube muito bem definir.

A reação de Branca ao ver o espadachim foi imediata.

- Zoro! – disse sorrindo – fico feliz que esteja aqui.

Ele fez apenas uma pequena reverencia.

- obrigada pelo o que fez.

- apenas um favor que lhe devia majestade.

- que favor, Branca? – perguntou o Chapeleiro.

- conto mais tarde. Fique o tempo que quiser.

- preciso falar com você em particular.

Robin notou seu sério semblante e assentiu.

- venha comigo – os dois saíram.

Nami não se importou muito com a recente conversa, estava concentrada no que faria assim que saísse daquele quarto. Segurou a mão de Sanji e sussurrou levemente, mas não contava que suas palavras alcançassem os astutos ouvidos de Luffy.

- farei o que for preciso para que você se recupere, Sanji.

Aquilo feriu o coração do moreno, sabia que Nami era a única capaz de salvá-lo e que ela daria o seu máximo, mas não aguentava ver aquilo, aquela proximidade, aquele sentimento em volta dos dois. Queria Nami só pra si, conversar com ela como faziam antes, rirem juntos, observar seu sorriso que na opinião dele era a coisa mais linda que já vira em sua vida, queria ela, mas agora não, porque seu coração estava preocupado com outro e por mais egoísta que isso pudesse soar não queria dividir o coração dela com mais ninguém.

Nami o mirou de soslaio e levou um susto, aqueles olhos negros que normalmente eram tão cheios de vida estavam opacos, confusos e tristes, e algo dentro de si quebrou, queria consolá-lo, agarra-lo e não largar mais, mas assim que ele percebeu que era observado desviou o olhar e se dirigiu a porta.

- Luffy! – chamou rapidamente, mas agora que o chamara, o que lhe diria? O que tinha pra lhe dizer?

O moreno, que parara de frente pra porta devido ao chamado da ruiva, esperava que ela o chamasse novamente, que pedisse sua presença, que dissesse que ele lhe era necessário, mas não, nada disso veio e cansado de esperar, saiu.

**OOO**

Fechou a porta do escritório atrás de si, Branca observava o homem que a acompanhava, poucas coisas haviam mudado nele e isso lhe agradava.

- o que tem para me falar?

- você sabe que a Vermelha não vai ficar quieta depois disso não é?

É claro que sabia, Robin conhecia muito bem a própria irmã.

- acha que ela já tem algo planejado?

- seu comandante passou para o nosso lado e eu sei que não há ninguém bom o bastante naquele castelo para substitui-lo, sofreram muitas baixas graças a nossa invasão noite passada, esse é o momento perfeito para atacarmos.

A rainha pareceu refletir sobre isso.

- não nego que temos uma excelente chance em mãos, entretanto para vencermos a Hancock precisaríamos de algo que no momento não nos está disponível, precisamos que Nami controle o Lightning.

Zoro se aproximou da enorme janela, ficando de costas para a mulher de cabelos prateados.

- ás vezes eu me esqueço desse detalhe.

- por enquanto toda a mente dela está voltada para o Valete, quer dizer, o Sanji. Não conseguiremos nada de Nami agora.

- Sanji não tem mais esperanças e temos de fazê-la perceber isso.

- acha mesmo que ela não consegue?

- o Raio da Purificação do Lightning é uma técnica que exige alto nível, até mesmo Whitecloud tinha problemas para usa-la, demorou três anos para que ela aprendesse como utilizar, Nami só tem três dias, é impossível para ela.

- sei que parece difícil de acreditar em algo no mundo em que vivemos hoje, mas pela a primeira vez em tantos anos eu consigo ver uma esperança – Robin aproximou-se do homem de cabelos verdes e o abraçou por trás – Luffy e Nami são incríveis, juntos eu sei que podem fazer qualquer coisa. Você viu o que eles fizeram em Castelo Vermelho, não acha que devia dar algum crédito a eles?

- acredita tanto assim neles?

- três dias – propôs – se eles não conseguirem nos convencer de que são capazes de algo então atacaremos Castelo Vermelho.

Zoro virou-se na direção dela quebrando o contato, aquele olhar profundo e misterioso o enlouquecia e sabia que faria qualquer coisa por ela, à pessoa a sua frente era a única em quem confiava que podia baixar sua guarda sem pensar duas vezes e mesmo impaciente e receoso do que poderia acontecer se demorassem tanto, por ela ele esperaria.

- preciso descansar – disse ele – estou a tempo demais nessa forma.

- descanse o tempo que precisar.

Zoro voltou a se aproximar dela, dessa vez a abraçando, sentindo o doce aroma dela, uma névoa cinza começou a rodeá-lo a partir dos pés. Robin o abraçou, sentindo pouco a pouco o corpo em seus braços diminuir e quando a névoa desapareceu tinha o tão conhecido felino em seus braços, dormindo tranquilamente.

- fique o quanto quiser, mas me avise quando partir – recebeu apenas um ronronar da parte do gato.

Colocou-o no sofá branco que ficava no seu escritório e ficou observando-o por alguns instantes. Lembrava-se da primeira vez que o encontrou, era um dia chuvoso e voltava para seu castelo á cavalo junto de seus soldados, porém parou quando ouviu o barulho de espadas, chegou um pouco mais perto e viu Zoro cercado por mais de vinte soldados vermelhos, a maioria desacordados no chão, estavam todos cansados e percebeu que ele não aguentaria outra investida, ordenou que seus soldados ajudassem-no. Foi um combate rápido já que os vermelhos estavam exaustos. Ao ver que estava fora de perigo Zoro caiu no chão inconsciente, Robin o levou até Marmoreal e cuidou dele.

Depois de alguns dias Zoro estava recuperado e pronto para partir, mas sinceramente considerou ficar, não costumava deixar que os outros se aproximassem dele, não em sua forma humana já que a odiava, odiava humanos, pois eram muito egoístas e manipuladores, porém era um bom lutador naquela forma por isso somente a usava na frente dos inimigos que não sobreviviam para contar seu segredo, mas algo naquela humana o atraía. Obviamente já ouvira falar da rainha Branca e como era bondosa, mas nunca a vira pessoalmente e nem ligava, pensava que era só mais uma no meio de tantos, mas com o decorrer dos dias essa opinião foi lentamente sendo mudada pelo carinho e atenção que ela lhe proporcionava, no final das contas era um gato e gatos gostavam de ser mimados. Quando ela lhe tocou em sua forma humana não sentiu desprezo ou raiva, mas sim conforto, como se aquele fosse o seu lugar. Conversavam todo o tempo e convencido de que ela não lhe faria nada revelou o segredo sobre sua forma humana e felina e ficou satisfeito ao saber que ela não o julgaria nem revelaria seu segredo. A partir de então jurou que a protegeria, que a manteria, que a amaria e nem fazia ideia de que esse sentimento era correspondido.

Robin adorava a companhia daquele homem tão peculiar que foi conquistando seu coração aos poucos como ninguém jamais havia feito, quando ele partiu quis pedir para que ficasse com ela, mas ele era um gato e gatos detestavam ter sua liberdade roubada.

O encontro mudara a vida dos dois para sempre, principalmente a de Zoro que depois disso começou a se aproximar dos humanos, tanto que seu melhor amigo era um.

Conheceu o Chapeleiro vagando na floresta e de cara se afeiçoara a ele e ao saber que ele estava em perigo na noite passada não pensou duas vezes em ajuda-lo. Sua falta de afeição por humanos não diminuíra, mas por aqueles dois faria qualquer coisa.

Depois que saiu do escritório silenciosamente, Robin andou pelos corredores e enquanto caminhava um pássaro negro veio voando em sua direção, em suas garras ele segurava um pergaminho, odiava aquele pássaro, pois nunca lhe traziam boas notícias.

** OO****O**

Graças aos esforços de Law para diminuir os efeitos do veneno de Hancock, Sanji agora desfrutava de um sono tranquilo, porém Nami sabia que isso só seria uma questão de tempo, pois a qualquer momento aquela dor insuportável poderia voltar. Resolveu sair para tomar um ar, aquele quarto parecia lhe tirar a energia ou talvez só estivesse se forçando demais, passara o dia todo pensando em uma maneira de controlar o Lightning, uma dica em suas lembranças de noite passada, mas nada lhe vinha à mente, lembrava-se da raiva que sentira, do desespero e da dor, será que para usá-lo precisaria estar sobre uma terrível pressão?

Tocou levemente o bastão em sua cintura enquanto caminhava pelos corredores, percebeu ser final de tarde, o pôr do sol criando uma linda visão nas paredes de mármore.

- será que não há nenhum truque para usá-lo? Algo que sirva de chave?

Andou sem rumo pelo castelo, até que resolveu parar em uma enorme varanda da terceira torre, era um local tranquilo e sem muito movimento, perfeito para colocar os pensamentos no lugar, só não esperava encontrar alguém lá.

Com a face pensativa e até distante Luffy olhava para um ponto qualquer, sua cartola cobrindo parcialmente o seu rosto, parecia ainda não ter notado a presença da ruiva ali. Murmurava baixinho então Nami não conseguia ouvir. Resolveu sair para deixa-lo sozinho, porém acabou esbarrando em um vaso que ficava ali, denunciando sua presença.

- Nami – estava surpreso por vê-la ali – o que faz aqui? – sua voz estava calma, mas seu olhar dizia claramente à agitação que sentia.

- fui andando pelo castelo e acabei vindo aqui.

- está um ar frio, melhor entrar.

Parecia aquele Luffy protetor de sempre, mas então se lembrou do ocorrido daquela manhã, da maneira como ele a encarou, do sentimento que este lhe passou, por que será que estava daquela maneira? Será que havia feito alguma coisa?

- Luffy – andou alguns passos em sua direção, ficando entre ele e a entrada da varanda – por que está tão distante? Por que é que desde que chegamos você não trocou uma palavra comigo?

Luffy não queria responder àquelas perguntas, não queria admitir que seu comportamento se devia ao puro e mais primitivo ciúme, não, aquilo não iria dizer. Tirou seu olhar da moça, não encontrando coragem para encará-la.

- eu fiz alguma coisa? – não gostou da atitude dele, por que não a encarava?

- não...

Nami tentou se aproximar dele, mas Luffy se afastou, magoando a ruiva.

- por que...?

Ele passou por ela rapidamente, murmurando uma rápida frase que a deixou ainda mais confusa.

- me desculpa Nami.

O que ele quis lhe dizer com isso? Ele não tinha feito nada de errado então porque pedia desculpas? Viu-o se afastando e de novo aquela imagem do quarto apareceu em sua cabeça, não queria ver aquilo de novo, não iria ver aquilo de novo.

- espera Luffy! – segurou seu pulso com firmeza – não vá. Não deixarei que vá desta vez.

- não vai me deixar ir? – o moreno foi lentamente a empurrando para trás, prendendo-a entre a varanda e ele – acho que é o contrário.

Seu olhar expressava frieza e uma arrogância que não lhe era característica e Nami se sentiu intimidada por ele, mas porque ele estava agindo daquela maneira?

- por quê?

- o que?

- por que me pediu desculpas naquela hora? O que está te incomodando?

Luffy mirou aqueles olhos suplicantes e tristes, não gostou daquilo, queria a Nami sorridente e determinada.

- acho que ando sendo muito egoísta nesses dias – levou uma de suas mãos aos longos cachos ruivos de Nami, sentindo a maciez – quero você do meu lado todo o tempo, mas sei que está preocupada com essa história do Sanji, só que não aguento o olhar que manda pra ele, isso me irrita, porque sei que seu amigo no outro mundo é igual a ele e que ele gosta de você – abaixou sua mão, porém Nami a segurou – noite passada quando estávamos em Castelo Vermelho eu realmente fiquei com medo, medo de te perder e de nunca mais poder te ver de novo e quando usou o Lightning fiquei com medo de que você não voltasse mais a ser a Nami que eu conhecia. Quero ficar ao seu lado, mas quando fico esses pensamentos ruins aparecem na minha mente – Luffy foi levemente empurrado para trás ao sentir um peso sobre si, Nami o abraçava fortemente.

- que bom, pensei que tinha feito algo de errado e que por isso não queria mais a minha companhia. Não me importa que tenha esses pensamentos – encarou-o com firmeza, sua face exibindo um leve tom rosado – quero você ao meu lado e somente isso. Você disse que estaria sempre ao redor para me proteger, mas isso ainda não é o bastante – viu o olhar dele se suavizar – como você disse eu tenho um dever para com o Sanji e por isso tenho que me manter ao lado dele, mas o suporte que preciso, a pessoa que eu quero ao meu lado é você Luffy.

O chapeleiro sentiu seu peito se aquecer com as palavras dela, se ela o queria ao seu lado então não se afastaria, ficaria com ela até que lhe dissesse o contrário. Um sorriso inocente brincou em seus lábios.

As luzes do castelo começavam a brilhar, anunciando o início da noite, Luffy ouviu passos, mas antes de soltar à ruiva, aproximou sua boca no ouvido dela e sussurrou baixinho.

- tem uma coisa que eu quero te mostrar, vá até o jardim quando todos estiverem dormindo, estarei esperando por você – sentiu-a estremecer em seus braços e sorriu com isso - quero lhe mostrar uma coisa.

- o que é?

- segredo

Suspirou levemente, estava curiosa, entretanto sabia que ele não lhe diria nada então se conformou. Abraçou-o com um pouco mais de força, sentindo-o com todo o seu ser e guardando todos os detalhes que conseguia captar. Tanta coisa aconteceu desde que o conhecera que já quase não se lembrava da sua vida antiga, fizera tantas coisas ao seu lado que não cogitava a simples ideia de deixa-lo, estranhava-se, quando foi que se tornou tão dependente?

**OOO**

Depois que saiu do escritório silenciosamente, Robin andou pelos corredores e enquanto caminhava um pássaro negro veio voando em sua direção, em suas garras ele segurava um pergaminho, odiava aquele pássaro, pois nunca lhe trazia boas notícias.

- de onde você é? – perguntou calma.

- venho do grupo de Alabasta – respondeu a ave – essa é uma mensagem de emergência de Lady Vivi e Lorde Kohza.

Robin pegou a mensagem e se pôs a lê-la, seu rosto ficou ainda mais pálido do que já era.

- isso é verdade? – a voz trêmula.

- receio que sim majestade.

- quando isso aconteceu?

- em plena luz do dia majestade.

- mas isso é terrível!

- também lhe solicitaram refugio em Marmoreal rainha Branca, que mensagem eu devo mandar?

- que venham o mais rápido possível. E também quero que vá até Skypiea e Hazard, diga que solicito a presença deles o quanto antes.

- sim minha rainha – a ave levantou voo.

Aquele dia não poderia ficar pior, precisava falar com Luffy e Zoro agora mesmo, a situação tomou rumos que ela nunca imaginaria.

**OOO**

Com um pedaço de carne na mão, Luffy se dirigia apressadamente até o escritório da rainha Branca, recebeu um chamado dela justo na hora do jantar e não havia gostado nem um pouco, mas ordens são ordens.

Entrou sem bater, não queria saber de ser educado agora que interromperam sua refeição. Dentro encontrou uma Branca preocupada e um Chess preocupado, coisas que realmente não estava habituado a ver.

- o que aconteceu?

- Alabasta – falou Zoro.

- o que houve com eles?

- melhor ler pra ele a mesma coisa que leu pra mim Branca.

- concordo.

Luffy viu a rainha abrir um pequeno pergaminho, ficou nervoso com seu possível conteúdo.

_Rainha Branca._

_Receio que nossos dias de "paz" estejam no fim, o que aconteceu hoje dificilmente poderá ser descrito como massacre, pois nem se compara._

_Mais cedo, por volta das dez da manhã um grupo de soldados vermelhos invadiu o nosso território, achávamos que era só mais um ataque de aviso, porém o terror nos atingiu quando ao longe vimos mais de mil soldados e a PRÓRIA VERMELHA vindo em nossa direção. Não entendemos o significado daquilo afinal ela nunca saia em missões desse tipo. Tentamos combate-los, porém Bloodsnake foi demais para nós suportarmos. Metade de nossos homens mortos, muitos feridos e nossa fortaleza destruída. Recebemos sua informação de Valete ter deserdado, a princípio não acreditamos, porém se tornou claro quando vimos um homem, com a morte o acompanhando como uma sombra, liderando os vermelhos. Depois que ele partiu procuramos nos arquivos e descobrimos ser alguém que fez meu sangue gelar. O homem era DON QUIXOTE DOFLAMINGO o ser mais terrível que já viveu em Wonderland._

_Peço perdão, não fomos capazes de sequer chegar perto de Hancock, falhamos com a senhorita._

_Kohza._

Luffy sentiu a raiva brotar dentro de si, como aqueles malditos tiveram coragem de machucar seus amigos?

- acalme-se Luffy – pediu Branca.

- como posso me acalmar sabendo que eles estavam em perigo e nós não pudemos fazer nada?!

- acha que Branca não se sente da mesma maneira Chapeleiro?

- e quem é esse homem? Quem é esse Doflamingo?

- ele vem de uma linhagem nobre, porém foi condenado por ter matado todos os habitantes de seu castelo sem motivo algum.

- meu pai o condenou a passar o resto de sua vida na cela mais escura e fria de nossas masmorras, mas porque ele?

- não é óbvio? Hancock é ruim e por isso escolheu alguém tão ruim quanto ela.

- Hancock pode ser ruim, mas não é idiota, Doflamingo é mais do que ela consegue lidar, porém isso não importa no momento, temos de nos preocupar em reunir os líderes de cada um dos grupos. Solicitei que Skypiea e Hazard comparecessem. Temos muita coisa pra conversar.

- Skypiea?! – Luffy não gostava da líder deles, sempre que vinha conseguia disputar com ele quem atacava a despensa mais rapidamente e de vez em quando ganhava – então Law já sabe?

- ele deveria agir mais como o líder do grupo que é – Chess, que antes flutuava agora dormia novamente no sofá.

- a reunião será dentro de quatro dias.

- você já contou a Nami?

Branca abaixou o olhar.

- não, pretendo contar quando esse problema com o Sanji terminar.

- acha justo ela não saber?

- acho justo não a deixarmos mais pressionada do já está.

- ela é a que tem mais direito de saber!

- não dirá nada a ela até que eu permita, entendeu?

-...

- o que faremos agora? Estamos em um barril de pólvora e ele acabou de explodir – Branca sentou-se na cadeira próxima a sua mesa.

- vamos resolver isso de uma vez por todas, já está mais do que na hora de voltarmos o controle de Wonderland pra você Branca.

- pra mim não Chess, pra Nami.

Os três tentavam se acalmar, porém era inevitável o que estava para acontecer e infelizmente não havia nada que pudessem fazer.

**OOO**

Hancock estava radiante, nunca uma decisão havia sido tão bem feita em sua vida quanto à de nomear Doflamingo como seu novo Valete, diferente daquele Sanji, o homem era esperto, malicioso e sem compaixão, chamou-o de louco quando propôs o ataque de hoje em tão pouco tempo, dizendo ser impossível organizar mil soldados assim tão rapidamente, porém ao ver os resultados estava mais que satisfeita. Estava em seu escritório analisando alguns documentos quando ele entrou.

- parece feliz majestade – Hancock sabia que ele não se importava e nem fazia questão.

- estou satisfeita em saber que não é somente um homem de palavras Doflamingo.

- devo-lhe e muito por ter me tirado daquela prisão, estou simplesmente retribuindo.

- espero que continue sendo útil para mim _"ou terei que cortar esse lindo pescoço"_

- não se arrependerá – uma risada sarcástica saiu de deus lábios finos.

Hancock se surpreendia com a esperteza daquele homem, sua intenção era terrível, porém simples. O ataque de hoje teve como objetivo provocar Branca, mostrando-lhe que não era a única ganhando naquele jogo.

- o que faremos a partir de agora?

- reuniremos nossas forças, quando chegar a hora, atacaremos com todas elas.

- você é um homem perigoso Doflamingo, perigoso demais – os olhos da morena estavam envolvidos em malícia.

- você ainda não viu nada.

**OOO**

Marmoreal estava silenciosa, nenhuma alma sequer perambulava pelos corredores, Nami caminhava silenciosamente, seu vestido azul marinho com detalhes prateados na barra, nas mangas e no busto esvoaçava levemente com a brisa de fora. Chegou até o local combinado, mas não o via em lugar algum.

- Luffy – chamou não muito alto – está aí?

Continuou vagando pelo jardim até que o encontrou sentado preguiçosamente em um dos bancos. Ele a avistou e um leve sorriso adornou sua face.

- Nami – ele voltara a usar sua calça preta habitual, sua camisa vermelha e seu paletó marrom quase tão escuro quanto à calça. A cartola descansando confortavelmente naquelas madeixas negras.

- então, o que quer me mostrar?

Luffy fez um sinal para que ela ficasse calada, segurou sua mão e a guiou para dentro daquelas árvores. Pararam em uma clareira que era impossível de se ver por fora, pois havia muitas árvores em volta.

Ficaram bem no centro, ambos deitaram na grama, apreciando a visão de um céu limpo e cheio de estrelas.

- por que viemos aqui?

- descobri esse local por acaso, vai começar em instantes, não tire os olhos das árvores.

Nami assentiu.

Por um tempo a ruiva pensou que nada aconteceria até perceber que uma árvore parecia estar se... Acendendo? Olhou em volta e outras faziam a mesma coisa.

- mas o q...?

O brilho começou a aumentar e aumentar até que Nami se viu rodeada de um jardim brilhando quase tão intensamente quanto o dia, cada pétala, folha e galho emitia uma luz linda de se ver e em conjunto elas eram ainda mais impressionantes, parecia um jardim com os mais belos e brilhantes diamantes. Os olhos da garota brilhavam de emoção, era a coisa mais linda que já tinha visto em toda a sua vida.

- mas isso é lindo! – percebeu que a ideia havia sido muito inteligente, deitados na grama, à imagem parecia ainda mais etérea – isso é maravilhoso Luffy! Mas como é que...?

O moreno se levantou e depois a ajudou.

- se chegarmos mais perto você vai entender.

Ambos se aproximaram de uma árvore e com o apoio de Luffy, Nami conseguiu subir o suficiente para ver o segredo no emaranhado de folhas e galhos. Afastou um galho que atrapalhava sua visão e o que viu foi ainda mais chocante.

- mas são...!

Percebendo ser observado, o pequeno animal abriu asas e alçou voo, suas belas asas prateadas cobrindo o cenário noturno. Ao ver a companheira, o resto do grupo nas árvores mais próximas também levantou voo e logo um enorme bando de corujas prateadas cobria o céu.

- são chamadas de Moon Owls, Corujas da Lua – ajudou a ruiva a descer - Branca me disse que esse é seu habitat natural, porém só voltam aos seus ninhos uma vez a cada duas semanas. São muito brilhantes, mas quando pousam nessas árvores são quase cobertas de luz.

Nami admirava maravilhada, dezenas de corujas voavam sobre sua cabeça, algumas penas caíam de suas asas, criando a imagem de anjos na imensidão da noite.

Luffy olhava Nami sorrindo no meio daquele cenário de penas e quase pensou ver asas em suas costas de tão linda que se encontrava naquele momento, apesar de estarem se preparando para uma guerra, apesar das várias coisas que passaram e apesar de Vermelha ainda ameaça-los, a sorriso de Nami fazia tudo valer a pena.

A ruiva chegou perto dele com uma faceta de alegria, parecia uma criança de tão inocente felicidade. Seus olhos transmitiam um brilho terno, Luffy retribui o olhar com a mesma intensidade.

- Obrigada Luffy, por me mostrar uma coisa tão linda como essa. Nunca vou me esquecer de hoje.

O chapeleiro sorriu de leve.

- você me agradece demais Nami – a ruiva pensou nas muitas conversas que tiveram e admitiu que ele tinha razão, mas como não agradecer? – eu é que tenho de agradecer.

Ficaram a se observar durante uns momentos até Luffy quebrar o silêncio.

- Nami, você lembra aquele dia na caverna?

- como eu poderia esquecer? – seu rosto adquiriu um tom rosado – o meu vestido sumiu bem na sua frente, nunca fiquei tão envergonhada.

- naquele dia – Luffy chegou ainda mais perto dela, deixando apenas um palmo de distância entre eles – eu queria muito ter feito uma coisa, mas você não deixou porque estava confusa sobre muitas coisas, você se lembra?

Nami buscou rapidamente em sua memória e abaixando o seu olhar, assentiu levemente.

- eu acho que está na hora de deixar claro.

- deixar claro...? – será que ele pretendia fazer o que ela pensava que pretendia?

Rodeou o esguio corpo com os braços, puxando-a para si, Nami não estranhou ou impediu o movimento, estava curiosa para saber onde isso a levaria. Seu coração batia como um louco, sua mão formigava para tocá-lo, mas se manteve imóvel.

- desde que te encontrei na floresta, não, desde que te conheci há muitos anos eu sabia que seria importante pra mim, mas não achei que seria tanto – uma risada leve escapou de seus lábios – fui um idiota em não ter dito isso pra você desde o início.

Nami olhou pra ele, suas bochechas quase tão vermelhas quanto às dela deveriam estar, concluiu que estava quase tão nervoso quanto ela.

- o que quer me dizer?

- não sou muito bom com essas coisas Nami.

- então me mostre.

Luffy sorriu envergonhado.

- está certo.

Os corações batiam como loucos, as respirações entrecortadas e naquele momento eles entenderam que Wonderland poderia ir para o espaço que eles não ligariam, pois tinham um ao outro nos braços e era isso que importava. Nenhum deles aguentava mais aquela tortura, desejavam, imploravam um pelo outro, mas Luffy tinha de dizer aquelas palavras e Nami tinha que respondê-lo, do contrário suas dúvidas não se extinguiriam nem seus medos desapareceriam.

Luffy levou uma de suas mãos até o queixo de Nami e lentamente começou a aproximar seu rosto, já conseguia sentir sua respiração quando sentiu as mãos dela em seu peito, segurando levemente sua camisa, as mãos trêmulas.

- não vou mais esconder isso de você Nami – os lábios roçavam e Luffy sabia que não iria manter aquela distância por muito tempo – eu te amo – e dizendo isso colou seus lábios aos dela.

Paralisou ao ouvir aquela frase, sentiu uma forte vertigem acreditando ser um sonho, mas foi a boca do chapeleiro colada a sua que lhe mostrou o contrário. Soltou um suspiro de prazer ao sentir aqueles lábios quentes contra os seus, iniciando um beijo lento e sem pressa. Foi breve, um mero roçar, mas o sentimento transmitido os atingiu como uma bomba.

A lua despontava no horizonte, o ar fresco do início da noite acariciava levemente o cabelo de ambos os jovens, o sentimento cálido de ter a pessoa amada em seus braços os rodeava.

Luffy se afastou, esperando alguma reação dela, a resposta que sabia que viria, sendo essa boa ou não.

Nami abriu seus olhos e viu um chapeleiro ansioso e apreensivo, sentia suas pernas vacilarem e agradecia ele a estar segurando. Uma tranquilidade incomum atravessava o seu corpo, como se um longo quebra cabeças tivesse se resolvido. Ele a amava, Luffy a amava e não poderia estar mais feliz, aproveitava aquela doce sensação quando percebeu que ainda devia uma resposta a ele.

Levou suas mãos até o pescoço dele, puxando-o um pouco pra baixo, colando ambas as testas. Sorriu, um sorriso que não se comparava a nenhum dos que já havia mostrado em toda a sua vida.

- Luffy, obrigada, até a pouco eu achava que não havia como esse dia melhorar, mas você conseguiu, conseguiu transformar neste o dia mais feliz da minha vida inteira.

- Nami...

- eu te amo Luffy.

O chapeleiro fechou os olhos, absorvendo e sentindo o calor que aquelas palavras lhe transmitiam, então Nami o correspondia, a garota que o conquistou desde o primeiro momento o amava.

Nami retomou o beijo, porém mais apaixonado e necessitado dessa vez, Luffy passou a língua em seus lábios, pedindo permissão para aprofundar a carícia, permissão que foi logo concedida e uma onda de choque os atingiu quando as línguas se tocaram. Nami tentava mais e mais colar seu corpo ao de Luffy enquanto este a mantinha cada vez mais próxima de si.

Beijaram-se até o ar lhes faltar, mas não se afastaram um centímetro sequer.

Nami olhou para ele e concluiu que era por aquela pessoa que lutaria cada dia, que era por aquela pessoa que se manteria viva e forte, pois era ele quem tinha o seu coração e jurava por tudo o que conhecia que o manteria a salvo, que o protegeria.

Na cintura de Nami, Lightning começa a brilhar e soltar faíscas. Luffy nota e o pega com receio de levar um choque, porém quando o tocou nada lhe ocorreu. Ambos se afastam para ver o que acontecia.

- o que está acontecendo? – Luffy entrega o instrumento a ela.

Lightning brilhava e aos poucos começou a crescer, e crescer até ficar em seu tamanho original. Nami olhou aquilo sem entender, concluiu mais cedo que ele funcionava através de sua raiva, mas como é possível ter crescido agora se a única coisa que tinha em seu coração era felicidade? Será que...?

Luffy pareceu notar o surto de clarividência da ruiva.

- descobriu alguma coisa?

Olhou o objeto em suas mãos, como não notou antes? Naquela noite, no castelo da Hancock, tudo o queria era proteger o moreno e guardá-lo de qualquer perigo e há pouco pensara que queria protege-lo, Lightning não existia para ser alimentado com a raiva de alguém, mas para proteger.

Abraçou Luffy com força, feliz pela descoberta.

- meu Chapeleiro.

Não entendeu muito bem, mas ficou feliz.

- minha princesa.

E aquela noite nunca mais seria esquecida.

* * *

**Gostaram? Não? Rápido demais? Chato demais? Por favor, não deixem de comentar!**


	9. Não desista Sanji

**Ohayo Minna! Está aqui mais um cap de Nami in Wonderland, espero que gostemXD**

**Cap dedicado a Kurara Black, Dalamin Sahara e Yukaoonechan que sempre me motivam com seus comentários.**

* * *

A luz do sol adentrava calmamente pelo quarto, as paredes de mármore refletindo a luz da aurora. Uma bela visão pensava a ruiva.

Sentia-se bem, descansada e manhosa por pensar na simples ideia de ter que levantar daquela cama que lhe parecia extremamente confortável. Aconchegou-se mais a ela, sentindo o calor, recebendo de volta um leve suspirar, espere, suspirar? Camas não suspiram, muito menos fazem qualquer tipo de ruído como aquele.

Ainda de olhos fechados, começou a tatear, a princípio encontrou somente o lençol, até aí tudo bem, o problema foi quando suas mãos tocaram em um tecido diferente, suave, porém não como os lençóis. Foi subindo e subindo, sentia algo quente em baixo deste, até que seus dedos tocaram em algo muito quente, abriu os olhos e viu suas mãos tocando em uma pele morena e atraente aos seus olhos, o tecido sentido anteriormente era uma camisa vermelha que jurava ter visto em algum lugar, olhou mais pra cima e não conseguiu, nem quis esconder sua surpresa.

- EEEEEEHHHHHHH!? – deitado, próximo a ela, Luffy dormia tranquilamente com uma expressão serena em seu rosto. Arrependeu-se na hora pelo o grito que tinha acabado de dar, pois de outra forma não estaria vendo o moreno á sua frente dar evidentes sinais de consciência.

Luffy começou a despertar, remexeu-se com preguiça antes de abrir os olhos.

- Bom dia Nami – disse entre bocejos, Nami olhou aquela faceta e achou adorável.

- Bom dia Luffy, QUE BOM DIA NADA! Pode me dizer o que está fazendo dormindo na minha cama? O que aconteceu depois que voltamos do jardim?

O chapeleiro não pareceu se abalar com o surto da ruiva, na verdade nem havia prestado muita atenção.

- Ontem?

- sim.

- nós voltamos do jardim, conversamos um pouco e quando eu fui sair você me pediu pra ficar aqui com você. Estava tão bom que acabei caindo no sono – um sorriso inocente se formou em seu rosto – não queria que eu passasse a noite com você?

Não diria a ele quão satisfeita se sentiu quando a primeira coisa que viu foi o rosto dele, nem a felicidade que sentia nesse momento ao vê-lo tão próximo de si e muito menos a satisfação que tinha ao saber que ele passara a noite a seu lado então se limitou a sorrir.

- perguntei por perguntar

Luffy a mirou confuso, mas resolveu deixar pra lá.

- você parece feliz hoje Nami.

- você acha? – de fato estava feliz, a pessoa que amava estava agora bem próxima a si lhe dedicando um sorriso que sabia que era só seu e que graças a ele foi capaz de descobrir o segredo para manejar o Lightning e poder salvar Sanji, realmente, não havia razões para ficar triste.

O chapeleiro aproximou mais seu rosto do dela o que causou um intenso rubor por parte da ruiva.

- -o-o-o q-que foi? – por que estava gaguejando?

- realmente, você está diferente hoje, está quase brilhando! – Luffy olhava impressionado para o rosto de Nami, não percebendo a distância entre os rostos – será que você pegou o brilho das corujas?

Ele realmente parecia pensar nessa teoria e Nami não pôde fazer nada além de rir.

- deixe de ser bobo Luffy, eu só estou feliz, porque agora... – levou uma de suas mãos até o rosto dele fazendo uma leve carícia -... Você está aqui comigo – não havia mentira nisso, sua presença, seu cheiro, seu sabor, tudo nele deixava Nami desnorteada e com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Luffy segurou a mão em seu rosto e com a outra mão na cintura fina, puxou-a para um beijo carinhoso, um beijo calmo e sem pressa permitindo-os abrandar esse calor tão grande que guardavam no peito, não era algo carnal esse sentimento, claro que havia o desejo, mas a vontade maior era apenas ter essa pessoa tão importante por alguns momentos.

Separaram-se, tímidos e corados ambos se encaravam.

- posso aprender a me acostumar com isso – sussurrou o moreno.

- eu já me acostumei – ambos riram – sabe que não podemos ficar aqui deitados o dia todo não é?

- mais um e eu saio – propôs manhoso.

Iam se beijar novamente quando ouviram o som de uma enorme corneta no pátio. Nami virou confusa para a janela, porém Luffy mirou incomodado, já sabendo o que era.

- o que será?

- aliados da rainha, melhor descermos rápido – Luffy levantou-se da cama, calçando os sapatos e pegando sua cartola – _"mas que droga, achei que eles levariam mais tempo para chegar"_

- não vou demorar – disse Nami enquanto ia até a varanda para ver as visitas.

- então te encontro lá embaixo.

Nami acompanhou com o olhar Luffy saindo de seu quarto e assim que ouviu o trinco da porta caiu na cama extasiada, sentindo um calor gostoso atravessar cada centímetro de seu corpo, poderia ficar horas ali somente com aquela sensação, mas tinha que descer para ver quem eram aqueles visitantes.

Levantou, lavou-se, colocou um vestido azul claro, de mangas 3/4, com detalhes dourados na barra, colo e mangas. Os cabelos soltos como sempre, agora os mantinha dessa maneira já que em seu mundo era forçada a mantê-los presos, gostava da sensação de liberdade que isso lhe dava.

Saiu de seu quarto, atravessou os longos corredores e desceu a escadaria até o hall de entrada e em vez da calmaria encontrou barulho e agitação.

- mas o que?

Pareciam divididos em três grupos, havia homens, mulheres e animais vestidos com roupas de combate, uma parte usava uma faixa amarela em alguma parte do corpo, outra parte usava faixas azuis e outra faixas vermelhas. Não conversavam entre si, pareciam grupos fechados. Devia haver mais ou menos dez de cada grupo.

- Nami! – alguém lhe chamou na multidão, olhou na direção do chamado e viu Luffy no grupo de faixas vermelhas.

- Luffy – foi até ele – quem são essas pessoas?

- bem...

- Chapeleiro – um dos guardas se aproximou de ambos – a rainha Branca o aguarda na sala de reuniões.

- já estou indo – respondeu sem ânimo – venha Nami.

- eh? Mas eu não fui chamada Luffy.

- mas é importante que participe disso, estou cansado de tudo o mundo esconder as coisas de você.

- do que está falando Luffy? O que estão escondendo de mim? – o tom de voz de Nami diminuiu.

Luffy não respondeu, apenas a pegou pelo braço e fez com que ela o seguisse.

Chegaram á sala de reuniões, Nami apertou a mão do chapeleiro, apreensiva, Luffy se virou para ela.

- não precisa ficar nervosa, nada de mal vai te acontecer.

- eu sei, só estou um pouco nervosa.

Luffy deu dois toques na porta e abriu, fazendo questão de puxar Nami junto com ele. Branca viu a garota junto dele e lançou seu melhor olhar de reprovação.

- achei que a reunião seria daqui a três dias.

- acha que somos assim tão lerdos Chapeleiro? – um homem com enorme sobretudo negro sem mangas, cabelos vermelhos e olhar arrepiante levantou-se da cadeira com expressão de quem quer entrar em uma briga.

- já vai começar a provocar Eustass? – questionou Law.

- não pedi a sua opinião Trafalgar.

- será que dá pra vocês calarem a boca? – uma voz feminina se fez presente – estou tentando ter uma refeição calma aqui.

- Bonney – debochou Eustass – uma garota como você sequer o direito de pedir isso.

A mulher de cabelos róseos levantou invocada.

- quer apanhar de mim de novo Kid?

- não foi o contrário?

- chega! – Branca ordenou – estamos aqui para acabar com uma guerra, não começar outra. Nami, Chapeleiro, sentem-se.

Bonney e Eustass se sentaram. Luffy e Nami sentaram-se nos lugares vagos ao lado de Law. A mesa oval de reuniões tinha lugares suficientes para dez pessoas, mas apenas seis deles estavam sendo ocupados.

- creio que precisamos de algumas apresentações aqui não é Branca? – Eustass não tirava seus olhos da ruiva, que não gostava nem um pouco daquilo.

- sim, Nami, este aqui – apontou para o ruivo do outro lado da mesa – é Eustass Kid, líder da resistência Hazard do sul.

- prazer.

- o Law você já conhece e quem está ao lado dele é Jewlery Bonney, ambos são líderes da resistência Skypea do norte.

- então você é Nami? – questionou Bonney.

- e essa senhores é Nami, filha de Whitecloud e Charles e minha sobrinha.

- muito prazer – cumprimentou Nami pouco a vontade.

- não sabia que ela era tão bonita – comentou Kid, que recebeu um olhar nada bonito de Luffy.

- parece com Whitecloud – falou Bonney enquanto devorava um prato de macarronada – por que não falou que ela tinha voltado?

- não achei necessário, até agora. Será que podemos começar? – todos se calaram – ontem recebi uma mensagem do grupo de Alabasta sobre um ataque da rainha Vermelha em seu território.

- a rainha ataca nossos territórios com frequência, nos chamou só pra isso?

- não é novidade pra ninguém que ela ataca nossos territórios Eustass, mas é totalmente incomum da parte dela mandar um ataque pessoalmente.

- pessoalmente? Está dizendo que...?

- sim, Boa Hancock apareceu na frente da fortaleza de Alabasta e com o Bloodsnake destruiu tudo.

- e como estão Kohza e Vivi? – Bonney interrompeu sua refeição pela primeira vez.

- estão vivos e vindo para cá, mas sofreram terríveis baixas.

Nami não sabia de quem falavam, mas conseguiu concluir que Branca fazia parte de uma resistência à rainha Vermelha e aquelas pessoas eram suas bases, pessoas que lutavam pelo mesmo objetivo que ela, mas em cantos diferente de Wonderland.

- mas isso não é tudo.

- mais? O que falta agora?

- recordam-se da mensagem que lhes enviei sobre o Valete?

- sobre ele ter fugido? O que é que tem?

- achávamos que ela demoraria a atacar depois de perder seu fiel soldado, mas durante o ataque um novo homem liderava as tropas.

- quem?

- Doflamingo.

Nami pensou que nunca veria um homem como Kid sentir medo, mas agora ali, bem diante de seus olhos vislumbrava tal cena.

- está mentindo.

- gostaria de estar Kid.

Eustass não conseguiu evitar as imagens que se formaram em sua cabeça, via sangue, fogo e seus pais, mas acima de tudo via Doflamingo rindo com prazer, enquanto observava todos morrerem.

- sei que está abalado Kid, mas você tem que manter a cabeça no lugar – Branca sabia que se ele perdesse a calma morreria tentando entrar naquele castelo e matar Doflamigo, entretanto não o culpava, afinal, foi aquele homem que matou seus pais.

Law suspirou – o que vamos fazer Branca?

- por enquanto esperaremos a chegada de Alabasta. Isso é tudo, podem se retirar, exceto vocês dois – disse apontando para Nami e Luffy.

Todos se levantaram, dirigindo-se para a porta, Nami voltou a sentar, ereta e aparente calma, coisa que contrastava totalmente com seu interior naquele momento.

A porta se fechou, deixando os três as sós. Branca sentou de frente pra eles, encarou-os por alguns instantes, mas logo seu olhar se fixou no Chapeleiro.

- você não costuma me desobedecer Luffy – soava calma, mas repreensiva, como uma mãe falando com um filho que fez besteira.

- não costumo, porque você sempre está certa Robin.

- e não estou certa no momento?

- não.

- por quê?

- porque você está tratando Nami como uma criança, que não consegue aceitar nada – Luffy lançou um rápido olhar a ruiva, porém logo retomou sua atenção para Robin.

- concorda com o que ele diz Nami?

Ela respirou uma, duas vezes, pensou por um segundo, mas logo mirou Robin, decidida.

- por que não me contou sobre o ataque?

- achei que se lhe desse mais coisas para se preocupar além do Sanji, você ficaria cada vez mais deprimida e ansiosa.

- agradeço que se preocupe comigo Branca, mas não quero ser deixada de lado, mesmo se eu estiver comprometida com outro assunto, eu aceitei fazer parte disso e agora quero ir até o final.

- mas Nami-

- sei que só está querendo meu bem – disse interrompendo-a – e que Luffy deveria ter sido um pouco mais paciente – viu o moreno fazer um bico – só quero poder entender o que vocês passam, saber o que os aflige e encontrar uma forma de resolver isso.

Branca sorriu, realmente aquela garota era única.

- além disso, não precisa mais se preocupar com o Sanji.

- o que quer dizer? Está me dizendo que...?

- sim, eu encontrei uma forma de manejar o Lightning.

- mas como? Quando?

- vamos apenas dizer que recebi uma inspiração – disse ela sorrindo para o Chapeleiro.

- hum, entendi. Boa sorte Nami.

- obrigada.

- você vai tentar agora? – Luffy estava confiante na capacidade dela, mas receoso também, temia que algo de ruim lhe acontecesse.

- sim, vou agora para o quarto do Sanji – percebeu que ele não tinha mais aquele olhar quando o mencionava.

- então vamos.

Saíram da sala de reuniões sem pressa alguma, porém muito esperançosos. Nami tinha o Lightning em sua cintura e tocando de leve, sentia uma energia agradável transbordando dele, parecia quase tão ansioso quanto ela.

O quarto em que Sanji estava era do outro lado do castelo então a caminhada seria longa. Com Luffy ao seu lado todo o tempo, Nami observava vários soldados que circulavam pelo castelo, pareciam um pouco impressionados com a estrutura, pensou na primeira vez que entrou naquele castelo e imaginou se tinha em seu rosto a mesma expressão que aqueles dois.

Viram Bonney falando com um dos soldados brancos, parecia brava.

- mas Lady Bonney nós não podemos fazer nada a respeito disso, o horário de refeições não é estipulado por nós.

- eu não quero nem saber, quero uma refeição completa em cinco minutos ou jogo você no abismo.

O homem pareceu apavorar-se.

- o que está acontecendo Bonney? – perguntou a rainha.

- esses incompetentes não conseguem me trazer uma simples refeição.

- rainha Branca, ainda bem que veio – felicitou o guarda – estava explicando para ela que nosso horário de refeição é bastante restrito e-

- não há necessidade de se explicar, por favor, avise a Terracota que prepare um esplendido banquete, temos convidados e tenho certeza de que estão famintos.

- sim minha rainha.

- obrigada Branca, pra onde está indo?

- para o quarto do Vale-, quer dizer, do Sanji.

- ele ainda está envenenado?

- é só uma questão de tempo – respondeu Nami.

- há quanto tempo tem o Lightning princesa?

- há dois dias.

- nossa! Realmente um prodígio, no final das contas você faz jus a mãe que tem.

Nami preferiu ignorar a última frase de Bonney.

- depois me falem se tudo correu bem – e se foi.

- Chapeleiro – chamou Branca – achei que faria uma cena, por que está tão controlado?

- _"é verdade, Luffy adora banquetes e seria o primeiro a estar lá" _não está se sentindo bem Luffy?

- estou, só quero te acompanhar até o final – o rugido de seu estômago indicava o contrário.

- não precisa se preocupar, pode ir.

- está tudo bem – e retomou a caminhada.

Robin aproximou-se de Nami e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- ele realmente está se esforçando, Bonney consegue comer quase tanto quanto ele e tenha certeza de que precisaremos pedir mais comida em poucas horas, mas mesmo sabendo disso ele prefere ficar com você – Robin usou um leve tom malicioso na última parte.

- vamos logo Robin – respondeu corada e com um leve sorriso no rosto.

- aconteceu algo que eu deva saber?

- não aconteceu nada.

- vamos, estou ficando curiosa.

- ah tá bom, vou te contar – a história foi rápida, Nami apenas disse os detalhes maiores sem se aprofundar demais, todavia foi o suficiente para que a mulher de cabelos prateados explodisse de alegria.

- nem acredito que estão juntos finalmente, estou tão feliz por vocês dois – do ponto de vista de Nami Robin parecia um adolescente sonhadora naquele momento.

- obrigada, eu acho – disse com uma gota na cabeça.

Luffy não se meteu na conversa em momento algum, estava ocupado demais pensando na grande mesa de comida que devia estar lá embaixo naquele momento.

Chegaram à frente do quarto de Sanji, os três adquiriram uma faceta séria, principalmente Nami, seu coração batia rápido e sentia seu estômago revirar. Girou a maçaneta e a primeira coisa que viu foi Law, com o semblante totalmente sério e concentrado enquanto examinava o pulso de Sanji.

- princesa, majestade – disse ele simplesmente.

- como ele está Law? – perguntou Nami sem muito ânimo.

- mal, muito mal, não sei se ele vai aguentar até amanhã.

- como assim Law, você não disse que a maldição durava três dias até fazer total efeito?

- disse, porém é como se algo estivesse acelerando esse processo, não posso afirmar nada, mas acho que o próprio Sanji está desistindo.

- o que? – Nami não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa, quer dizer ele não queria mais continuar? Queria morrer? Mas por quê? Será o fardo que carregava tão pesado assim?

- quanto tempo ele tem Law? – dessa vez foi o chapeleiro que perguntou.

- até o pôr-do-sol.

- tem certeza?

- sim.

Nami sentou-se na borda da cama, o homem ali deitado mal parecia o Sanji que conhecia, sua pele estava coberta por um tom escarlate aterrorizante, seu cabelo que normalmente reluzia como ouro agora parecia uma palha ressecada, havia olheiras em seus olhos e seu cansaço era palpável.

- o que ele tem dito? – questionou a ruiva sem tirar os olhos do soldado.

- se desculpa muito, todo o tempo.

- melhor voltarmos em outra hora Nami – optou Branca.

- não, vou esperar ele acordar, tem uma coisa que eu preciso dizer a ele – encarou os três na sala, parando por ultimo no chapeleiro que apenas observava, não parecia aborrecido, apenas observava – uma coisa muito importante.

- então ficaremos com você.

- não há necessidade, vocês devem ter outros afazeres, você tem convidados que esperam por sua presença Branca, não pode se dar ao luxo de me dar atenção todo o dia e você deve estar cansado Law, pode ir, eu ficarei com ele.

- nem venha me pedir pra ir embora Nami, porque não vou deixar esse quarto – Luffy parecia decidido então nem se pronunciou.

- tudo bem.

Robin e Law pensaram em retrucar, mas resolveram deixar pra lá, sabiam que era uma coisa que só Nami poderia fazer.

**OOO**

Robin saiu do quarto de Sanji, queria ir para seu próprio quarto pensar, mas viu seus planos serem frustrados quando viu quem estava do lado de fora da porta.

- Eustass.

- rainha Branca, então, ele já está morto?

- não Eustass, não está.

Ele pareceu examinar aquela frase em sua mente.

- o que está planejando? – não gostava muito daquele homem, seus métodos eram muito cruéis, mas preferia-o amigo que inimigo.

- quero permissão para atacar Castelo Vermelho.

Robin não se surpreendeu.

- não a dou.

- vamos parar de fingir que isso é um joguinho Branca, estamos lutando por nossa liberdade nessa guerra.

- por ser nossa liberdade é que não podemos errar, logo Alabasta estará aqui, será que não pode ser paciente?

- você está ganhando tempo para essa garota não é mesmo? – Robin não negou – acha que ela vale algo? Acho que causará alguma diferença nessa balança? Ela é só uma garota assustada Branca, o que alguém como ela faria em uma guerra?

Branca estava cansada de todos perguntarem a mesma coisa, tudo bem que até ela duvidou por um momento sobre a capacidade de Nami, mas com seus próprios esforços aquele menina mostrou que tinha mais coragem do que muitos de seus soldados, que tinha astúcia e capacidade, mas também gentileza e uma visão única das coisas ao seu redor, Nami merecia crédito, mas por mais que dissesse a eles, aqueles homens só acreditariam vendo.

- ela conseguirá o que nenhum de nós conseguiu nesses últimos anos, uma solução.

**OOO**

Incrível como as horas passam rápido quando queremos que elas parem, devia ser duas da tarde quando Sanji finalmente despertou.

- Sanji! – exclamou Nami.

A visão do loiro estava um pouco embaçada, mas conseguiu reconhecer a voz feminina próxima a ele.

- olá princesa.

- Sanji, tem uma coisa muito importante que eu preciso te perguntar.

- pode me perguntar o que quiser princesa – sua voz estava tão fraca que parecia um sussurro.

- Law me disse que todo o tempo você se desculpa, por que faz isso?

Sanji abaixou seu olhar, encontrando Luffy sentado em uma cadeira no canto do quarto, dormia tranquilamente.

- por favor, Sanji, eu preciso saber.

- eu... Durante muitos anos eu fui controlado pela rainha Vermelha e mesmo não podendo mexer meu próprio corpo, eu conseguia ver o que se passava como um espectador, com minhas mãos eu vi pessoas serem mortas, torturadas e muito mais, eu tentava com todas as minhas forças controlar o meu corpo, mas não adiantava.

- mas você não tem culpa de nada disso Sanji, a rainha controlava seu corpo.

- é minha culpa sim, se eu tivesse percebido as intenções dela antes teria sido capaz de impedi-la, mas quando percebi já era tarde.

- por quanto tempo você a serviu por conta própria?

- por mais ou menos três meses, achava que ela era uma boa pessoa que apenas estava com coração partido, aquilo me encantou e quando fui ver eu não conseguia mais tirar meus olhos dela.

- ela te encantou Sanji, você não pode se culpar.

- eu tenho, consegue imaginar o sofrimento que eu causei a todas aquelas pessoas? E as famílias delas? Eu não posso continuar a viver, ouvi o Law dizendo que eu não passaria de hoje e sinceramente eu me sinto aliviado, logo as pessoas que perderam entes importantes não sofrerão mais.

- está errado.

- o que?

- está errado Sanji, essa dor não vai desaparecer, mesmo que você morra aquelas pessoas não voltarão, não pode pensar que se morrer tudo se resolverá.

- mas princesa.

- morrer é só a saída mais fácil, é só outra forma de fugir, de se esconder, se quer morrer morra, mas só depois que se redimir, quando sentir que mesmo não curando todas as feridas pelo menos parte delas foram cicatrizadas.

Sanji a encarava com olhos arregalados, sentia algo crescendo em seu peito, que sensação era aquela? E por que parecia tão forte e vívida? Seria Nami a causadora disso?

- é tarde demais princesa, eu já não tenha mais tempo.

Nami levantou da cadeira com determinação incrustada em seus olhos.

- então criarei mais tempo pra você.

**OOO**

O salão de refeições normalmente é um dos locais mais calmos e controlados de Marmoreal, mas hoje a calma passou longe desse lugar, som de pratos, talheres e conversas preenchia o local, criando um ambiente de algazarra, mas agradável.

Estavam todos concentrados no extremo da mesa, onde Bonney e Eustass faziam uma competição de bebida, empatados em três galões de cinco litros, ambos quase não se aguentavam na cadeira, mas nenhum se recusava a desistir.

- vamos Kid! – estava completamente bêbada – não vai perd-ic-er para uma mulher vai?

Eustass pegou um galão inteiro e começou a virar, recebendo o incentivo da multidão.

- Vira! Vira! Vira! Vira! Vira!

Mas algo interrompeu a competição, algo que fez Kid engasgar de tanto susto, que fez Bonney esquecer a comida em seu prato, que fez Robin quase gritar, que fez Marmoreal brilhar tanto quanto o sol, algo que ninguém em vida esqueceria.

- mas que droga é essa?! – gritou Kid.

O salão, o hall, os corredores, as janelas, a mobília, o chão e até o jardim irradiava luz, como um espelho refletindo o próprio sol.

- vamos ver de onde essa luz vem – propôs Bonney um pouco mais lúcida agora.

Todos os soldados, empregados e moradores do castelo seguiam na mesma direção, o local onde a luz atingia o seu máximo, onde ela brilhava como a estrela mais brilhante e pura do céu, um pequeno quarto na área mais afastada do castelo.

- esse é o quarto do Sanji – disse Robin.

Branca se aproximou da porta e a escancarou e mesmo pensando que o castelo já brilhava o suficiente o que havia dentro daquele quarto brilhava ainda mais.

- NAMI! LUFFY! O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? – será que eles estavam bem? O que era aquela luz?

De repente foi se tornando mais visível o que acontecia ali dentro, aos poucos a luz que refletia nas paredes diminuía, o quarto foi o último a "apagar". Robin entrou no quarto ao lado de Bonney e Kid e a visão foi surpreendente.

- Nami – foi o que Robin conseguiu murmurar.

**OOO**

- então criarei mais tempo pra você – dizendo isso Nami pegou o pequeno bastão em sua cintura e segurou com as duas mãos, aos poucos sentiu que ele se expandia.

- o que vai fazer princesa?

- uma segunda chance.

Sanji sentia lágrimas quentes que teimavam em sair, queria acreditar nas palavras dela, com todo o seu coração queria acreditar, mas não se achava digno para tal.

- está na hora Nami? – Luffy levantou como se nunca tivesse dormido, seus olhos transbordavam de animação.

- até você Luffy?

- não deixaremos que morra.

Nami piscou algumas vezes e levou um susto quando viu uma enorme cobra negra ao redor de Sanji, era no mínimo três vezes maior do que as que tinha visto em Castelo Vermelho.

- _"ela já está totalmente enrolada a ele, tenho que tira-la antes que crave suas presas nele"._

- princesa, eu não quero que me salve.

- essa escolha não depende de você.

- por que se esforça por alguém como eu? O que eu represento para uma pessoa como a senhorita?

- um futuro.

Nami fechou seus olhos e sentiu uma grande energia fluindo dentro de si, ainda não estava pronto, tinha que acumular mais, só mais um pouco.

Sentiu Luffy cobrindo suas mãos com as dele, isso a confortou, a encorajou, acumulava toda a energia na ponta do Lightning, estava pronta, abriu seus olhos, exibiam um forte tom dourado e com todas as suas forças, liberou a energia.

A onda foi mais forte do que imaginou que seria, percebeu as paredes refletindo a luz que irradiava e por um momento tal luz a cegou, mas logo se acostumou.

Conseguia ver a silhueta de Sanji e daquela cobra maldita que o rodeava, franziu o cenho, aquele animal era teimoso, mas não desistiria, "mais, mais!" era o que pensava e Lightning correspondia ás suas expectativas sem vacilar.

- vamos, vamos!

Luffy sentia o bastão tremer e por isso firmou ainda mais seu agarre sobre ele, Nami não vacilaria e muito menos ele, sentia seu coração leve, pois já não nutria qualquer tipo de sentimento de aversão a Sanji e mal sabia ele que este era o único motivo de Lightning o permitir tocá-lo, pois estava determinado e queria muito ajudar aquele que um dia chamou de amigo.

A cobra tentava se agarrar em Sanji, mas quanto mais o fazia, mas a luz a puxava, seu corpo desaparecia aos poucos, da cauda a cabeça até não restar nada. Nami ouviu alguém lhe chamando, porém não ligou, estava concentrada em terminar aquela tarefa. A luz aos poucos diminuindo, sua energia esvaindo, Luffy a amparou e a ruiva se deixou ser abraçada.

- mas o que aconteceu aqui? – sabia que aquela voz pertencia àquele arrogante chamado Kid, olhou para a porta e viu todos ali parados com os olhos arregalados.

Luffy ajudou Nami a se levantar e sussurrou levemente em seu ouvido quando viu o resultado.

- bom trabalho Nami.

A garota olhou para Sanji na cama e sentiu de seus olhos caírem lágrimas quentes, ele estava bem, curado e a mirava com a mais pura gratidão.

- Sanji...

- Princesa.

Branca, Kid, Bonney e Law entraram no recinto, Chess se materializou ao lado da rainha, parecia feliz assim como ela.

- você conseguiu Nami – felicitou Robin ainda um pouco surpresa.

- é, parece que sim – a ficha caindo aos poucos.

Um soldado do lado de fora começou a bater palma, logo outro e mais outro e de repente todos batiam palmas freneticamente. Qualquer dúvida desaparecia, o medo se esvaia com velocidade do coração de todos. Aquela menina lhes trouxe coragem e tudo o que ela teve que fazer foi acreditar.

- você está bem Nami? – perguntou Luffy preocupado.

- um pouco fraca, mas ótima.

Sanji levantou-se da cama, ninguém o impediu ou o parou, somente abriram espaço para ele passar, com um olhar vivo e quase lacrimejante ele parou na frente de Nami e Luffy, mirando-os com carinho.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, a expectativa tomava conta. Sanji ajoelhou-se diante dos dois e respirou fundo.

- Princesa Nami, filha de Whitecloud e sobrinha de nossa rainha Branca, juro perante todos aqui que deste momento até o fim de meus dias eu a protegerei e a manterei, minha vida lhe pertence e poderá usa-la como quiser meus dias serão seus e se alguém a fizer sofrer e o punirei, pois lhe devo minha vida e tens minha gratidão eterna.

Nami tocou em seu ombro para que ele a mirasse.

- então a partir de hoje eu também o protegerei e o ajudarei, pois também salvou minha vida em Castelo Vermelho.

Sanji tocou a mão em seu ombro com carinho.

- AHH SANJI! TIRE SUA MÃO DA NAMI! – gritou um Luffy enciumado.

* * *

**Gostaram? Agora é só esperar a coisa esquentar? Devia fazer uma guerra grande? Pequena? Estou aberta a opiniões e, por favor, continuem acompanhandoXD **


	10. O plano de Doflamingo parte 1

**Pois é, finalmente chegamos ao cap. 10.**

**Boa Leitura XD**

**Capítulo dedicado a Serena Frost, Lara Santos, Maria Carvelho, Isabel Teixeira, Pedro Rocha.**

* * *

Nami recebeu diversas felicitações e desculpas por não acreditarem nela desde o começo, mas de todas as pessoas que vieram falar com ela uma em especial chamou e muito a sua atenção.

- Se esse é o seu jeito de dizer "eu mando aqui" então eu mal posso esperar para ver o que você pretende fazer com esse reino – seu tom de voz era desagradável como sempre, mas o brilho no olhar indicava o sentimento do ruivo – mal posso esperar para ver o seu desempenho princesinha.

Luffy se manteve ao lado de Nami, sua felicidade tentando ser expressa pelo enorme sorriso que havia em seu rosto, mas nem o maior de seus sorrisos era capaz de mostrar o orgulho e satisfação que sentia por ela, finalmente Nami se livrou de todos aqueles sentimentos de dúvida.

- Nami – veio Robin abraçando a sobrinha – estou tão orgulhosa de você.

- obrigada Branca – disse Nami emocionada.

- por favor, me perdoe por duvidar de você, eu realmente sinto muito.

- não tem problema, sei que não foi a única desse castelo e acho que eu mesma não conseguiria acreditar em algo assim.

- mas acredite, pois você fez e por isso merece todos esses parabéns, entretanto lembre-se de que há mais uma pessoa que você precisa salvar.

Um semblante confuso apareceu na bela face da ruiva tentando se lembrar de quem seria.

- é verdade! Venha Nami, não temos tempo a perder – Luffy conseguiu lembrar antes dela e assim que o fez a agarrou pelo braço e saiu correndo, ignorando todos na sua frente.

- espera Luffy – chamou sem perder o ritmo imposto pelo moreno – pra onde estamos indo?

- tem mesmo uma pessoa que precisa de você e ela está na prisão de cristal.

Nami arregalou os olhos, lembrando-se de quem era.

- Chopper...

Chopper, a pequena rena que a fez chegar até aqui, a rena que a trouxera para o mundo que pertencia e agora amava, como pôde se esquecer dela? Aumentou a velocidade, tinha que ajuda-la e não perderia mais nenhum segundo.

**OOO**

O corredor estava vazio, Hancock caminhava calmamente em direção á sala de Doflamingo, um escritório que antes pertencia a Sanji, mas que agora era usado pelo seu novo "Valete" por assim dizer.

- deve ser muito importante para ele ousar me chamar e não se dirigir até a minha pessoa – detestava essa atitude dele e a cada dia tinha mais e mais vontade de arrancar a sua cabeça.

Não bateu na porta, era seu castelo e quem decidia se devia entrar ou não era ninguém além dela.

O loiro estava em pé ao lado de sua mesa parecendo examinar alguns papéis e ao ver sua rainha sorriu levemente e curvou-se.

- majestade – cerimoniou - agradeço a sua presença.

- poupe-me Doflamingo, o que é tão importante para que você pense que pode me dar ordens?

- tenha certeza de que valerá a pena cada minuto gasto até aqui.

- bom mesmo – alertou, mas o homem não se importou.

- por favor, aproxime-se da mesa onde lhe explicarei a minha linha de raciocínio.

Hancock o fez e percebeu mapas de regiões especificas de Wonderland, um mapa completo, dados e muitas outras coisas.

- o que pretende com tudo isso?

- dar a terra que lhe pertence, prometo-lhe minha rainha que em uma semana nenhum rebelde estará vivo para contar história e que o povo a amará e seguirá.

- acha mesmo que conseguirá isso em uma semana? Você é louco!

- por isso que lhe agrado agora me permita mostrar minhas intenções.

Enquanto Doflamingo falava a feição de Hancock foi de indiferença á descrença e de descrença a excitação.

- mas isso é...? Como nunca imaginei isso?

- está tudo pronto, necessito somente de sua autorização majestade.

- a tem – a mulher estava nas nuvens – ponha o plano em prática o mais rápido possível se possível até a manhã pela manhã.

**OOO**

A prisão de cristal, diferente do que nome sugeria, não era nada bonita, era escura, fria e o "cristal" cujo nome se referia na verdade eram as gigantescas estalactites e estalagmites que serviam de porta para as celas, impedindo qualquer possível fuga; essas grandes estacas somente se moviam através do toque de um velho bastão encantado que ficava em posse dos guardas.

Nami entrou na câmara e sentiu a temperatura cair consideravelmente, abraçou o corpo em busca de calor, entretanto o calor voltou rapidamente quando sentiu o casaco de Luffy encima de si.

- Luffy?

- está escorregando aqui – disse segurando uma tocha – é melhor eu ir na frente.

Não precisaram da ajuda dos guardas para descobrir onde Chopper estava, os gritos eram mais do que suficientes. A pobre rena estava bem diferente de como Nami se lembrava, seu pêlo normalmente tão macio parecia palha, seu costumeiro chapéu rosa largado em um canto qualquer e em seus olhos um brilho de revolta e ódio e ao ver Nami essa ira pareceu aumentar.

- SOLTEM-ME SEUS MALDITOS, TENHO QUE VER A RAINHA HANCOCK! ELA DESEJA A MINHA PRESENÇA!

- Chopper... – lamentou a ruiva por vê-lo nessa forma tão decadente.

- Nami – chamou Luffy – consegue ver a serpente?

- espere um momento – Nami tocou em Lightning e piscou os olhos que adquiriram um tom dourado, mirou Chopper e percebeu uma cobra vermelha presa em seu pequeno corpo, não era tão terrível quanto a que estava em Sanji, mas ainda era fantasmagórica – temos que entrar Luffy.

- tudo bem. Abram a cela.

- mas Chapeleiro, ele tentará atacar a princesa e-

- abram – disse sério, eles não precisavam lhe dizer, estava tão preocupado quanto eles, mas se Nami acreditava que poderia ajuda-lo fazendo isso então a apoiaria.

Com o toque do bastão as estacas de cima e de baixo iniciaram um recuo lento. Luffy ficou a frente de Nami pronto para protegê-la, enquanto esta expandia Lightning e o preparava para destruir aquela praga horrível. Chopper, em posição de ataque, preparava-se para pular em cima de qualquer um que entrasse naquela cela.

- vou prendê-lo e só quando eu der o sinal você se aproxima.

- certo.

Luffy não era do tipo que gostava de perder tempo então foi o primeiro a atacar, tomando sempre o cuidado de ficar a frente de Nami todo o tempo. Chopper era pequeno e rápido e sempre que o rapaz conseguia se aproximar ele fugia e como o ambiente de luta era pequeno a rena possuía a vantagem.

- volte aqui Chopper! – exclamou lançando um soco na direção do animal.

- por que Chapeleiro? – a rena não encontrava dificuldades em se esquivar já que os ataques eram curtos devido ao espaço.

- por que o quê?

- por que protege a Nami?

- porque ela é importante pra mim.

- Hancock é muito melhor que ela e a amaria, junte-se a ela!

- o Chopper que eu conheço nunca diria isso, ele sempre odiou a Hancock.

- é mentira, eu sempre a amei e sempre a amarei.

- _"por favor, Luffy se apresse" – _durante a luta Nami observou todo o tempo aquela cobra e percebeu que embora de leve as palavras de Luffy afrouxavam o aperto, será que havia outros modos de tira-la dali?

A luta transcorreu e a cada tentativa de Luffy de trazê-lo a razão, mais aquele animal afrouxava mesmo que de leve.

- uma frase, alguma frase que sirva de estopim, o que poderia ser?

Nami distraiu-se pensando, não percebendo que Chopper conseguiu passar pela defesa de Luffy por alguns segundos.

- Nami! – gritou ele – cuidado!

Chopper preparou-se para atacar, Nami ouviu Luffy gritar e levantou olhar, percebendo no meio daquele turbilhão que eram os olhos de Chopper uma luz quente e escondida.

- _"ali, os sentimentos do Chopper"._

- NAMI! – Luffy foi desesperado em direção a ela.

Com toda a força que possuía Nami pôs o Lightning em frente ao seu corpo e parou o ataque da rena.

- Chopper – disse gentil.

- Nami – rosnou.

A alma de Chopper chorava só havia uma palavra incrustada ali.

- Nami se afasta!

- Chopper – Nami soltou o Lightning – você não fez nada de errado.

A pequena rena parou o ataque exatamente quando enterraria seu pequeno casco no peito de Nami. Lágrimas desceram de seus olhos e sem forças Chopper caiu nos braços de Nami.

- Obrigado Nami... – e desmaiou.

Luffy que estava quase tendo um ataque foi até Nami e a segurou pelos ombros.

- estava querendo se matar Nami? Hein? E se não desse certo? O que você faria?

- eu também não sei – disse meio tonta pela intensidade do olhar do chapeleiro.

- nunca mais faça isso – dizendo isso a abraçou com força, tentando ao máximo não amassar a pequena rena que havia entre eles.

Nami fechou os olhos sentindo aquele doce calor, não havia pensado na hora se daria certo ou não, só queria salvar seu amigo, mas parando pra pensar realmente era uma louca.

- de onde tirou essa ideia sua maluca? – Luffy se afastou e agora parecia um pouco mais calmo.

- durante a luta – respondeu – vi você tentando trazer Chopper à razão e a serpente enfraquecia a cada coisa que dizia, pensei então que algo mais forte a faria se soltar completamente.

- e ela se soltou?

Nami olhou para Chopper e viu que o animal ainda estava ali, só que muito fraco.

- quase – Nami pegou o Lightning e o tocou levemente em Chopper, extinguindo a serpente por completo – pronto.

- só hoje você quase me matou de susto duas vezes Nami – comentou Luffy – não acho que vou aguentar muito se continuar assim.

- se eu fosse mais calma e normal você acharia melhor?

- não, mas eu sempre te escolheria independente do jeito.

A ruiva corou com o comentário.

- vamos levar ele pro Law.

Nami o pegou no colo e foi em direção à saída, Luffy, ficou um pouco atrás, apertando seu braço direito.

_- "droga, agora não"._

Depois de um dia cheio como aquele Nami resolveu tomar um bom banho na banheira que se localizava na sexta torre, uma enorme sala de banho que ocupava um andar inteiro, mas teve a surpresa de encontrar Bonney e Branca ali conversando sobre algum assunto que Nami desconhecia.

- Nami – saldou Bonney animadamente – venha cá, junte-se a nós.

Havia muito vapor no ambiente tornando o ar menos respirável, mas nada impossível. Nami sentou-se próxima a elas.

- então Nami, como vão as coisas entre você e o Chapeleiro? – questionou Bonney.

- como assim?

- vocês já tiveram a primeira vez?

Se a água já estava quente perto de Nami estava fervendo, não esperava uma direta dessas.

- então?

- Bonney – interviu Robin – creio que essa não seja uma pergunta adequada.

- qual o problema? Só há mulheres aqui, além disso, é uma coisa que toda Marmoreal está querendo saber.

- Marmoreal inteira? – corou Nami ainda mais do que era possível – esse povo não tem nada melhor pra se preocupar?

- vocês estão prometidos desde crianças, é normal que depois de tanto tempo separados vocês queiram-

- respondendo a sua pergunta – interrompeu Nami – não, ainda não tivemos esse tipo de envolvimento.

- pretende ter?

- e você Bonney? – mudou Branca de assunto – não pretende se casar não?

- nesses tempos? Está louca Branca?

- qual o problema? Vai me dizer que você e o Law nunca...

Bonney jogou o longo cabelo rosa para trás.

- não, vontade não falta.

- então você está interessada no Law? Não que seja uma escolha ruim, mas ele é bem incomum.

- vocês acham?

Nami percebeu que apesar de estar ao lado da rainha Bonney falava como se fosse uma amiga íntima, seriam elas amigas de infância ou seria apenas o jeito dela mesmo? Independente do que fosse Bonney era uma ótima companhia.

Elas terminaram de se banhar e ficaram mais alguns minutos.

- melhor sairmos antes que fiquemos mais enrugadas que um Wrinkle – falou Bonney saindo da banheira.

- o que é um Wrinkle?

- um peixe todo enrugado com um beiço enorme, verde e cheio de rugas.

Nami imaginou-o e pensou que deveria ser o peixe mais feio de todo o mundo.

As três saíram, mas antes que pudessem terminar de colocar o roupão uma das criadas bateu na porta pedindo permissão para entrar.

- sinto muito interromper majestade, mas Lorde Law e Chapeleiro as aguardam com urgência na sala de reuniões.

- Law e Luffy? – estranhou Branca – e Kid?

- pediram que eu apenas chamasse as senhoritas.

- está bem, informe-os de que logo estaremos lá.

- sim – e saiu.

Nami pegou o vestido esverdeado que havia reservado para depois do banho enquanto pensava no que poderia ter acontecido para tal euforia, o mesmo pensava Bonney e Branca.

Sem sequer secarem o cabelo devidamente as três saíram pelos corredores e ao chegarem à sala de reuniões viram um Luffy e Law incomodados.

- o que aconteceu? – perguntou Bonney.

- recebemos um corvo rubro.

Pela cor envolvida Nami presumiu ser de Hancock.

- e o que havia nele? – Branca já demostrando sinais de inquietação.

- envolve o fato de não chamarmos Kid? – Nami aproximou-se de Luffy.

- e muito.

- aqui – Law entregou para a rainha um pequeno papel de cor vermelha.

Branca o pegou e leu em voz alta.

_Para Eustass Kid._

_Imagino há quanto tempo empesteio seus pesadelos meu rapaz, o seu ódio por mim é compreensível, mas não se preocupe. O que acha de uma oportunidade? Apenas você e eu, em um combate ao raiar da manhã na grande campina, esperarei você lá, vá sozinho ou não me mostrarei, prometo um combate limpo e sem interferências. Como motivação, lhe entregarei a rainha Vermelha. Será que se acha capaz de me vencer?_

_Don Quixote Doflamingo._

- isso é obviamente uma armadilha – falou Bonney.

- mas qual o significado disso? Por que uma coisa tão óbvia como essa? – Luffy segurava a mão de Nami, inquieto.

- orgulho – comentou Robin.

- isso mesmo – Law sentou-se em uma das cadeiras – Kid é o mais orgulhoso e explosivo homem que já conheci. Para qualquer um de nós pode parecer bobagem, mas aos olhos dele isso é um desafio, uma afronta e uma oportunidade.

- mas será que Doflamingo aparecerá? Seria uma boa chance de captura-lo.

- concordo Bonney, mas ele é esperto, nunca iria sozinho.

- nós também não Law, mas convoquei Skipea, aparecerão em dois dias.

- o encontro é amanhã.

- o que acham de deixarmos isso apenas entre nós – propôs Nami – precisaríamos do Kid para que esse plano de captura funcione e posso não conhecer ele muito bem, mas sei que ele nunca deixaria Doflamingo vivo.

- ele sairia correndo que nem um louco sem pensar em mais nada – disse Luffy.

- você não faria muito diferente Chapeleiro.

- podemos mandar alguns homens e confirmar se ele estará lá.

- e se estiver Bonney? – perguntou Branca.

- então que tal se eu for? – propôs Bonney – encontro Skypea no caminho e vou até ele.

- não sabemos quantos soldados ele levará e nossos soldados não passam de quinhentos – respondeu Law.

- se eu perceber a desvantagem eu não lutarei.

- mas Bonney...

A rosada sorriu, já esperava aquele "mas" de Nami.

- eu ficarei bem Nami, prometo-lhe que voltarei viva.

- também acho você ir sozinha uma loucura Bonney – disse Luffy - se é assim então eu vou com você.

- Não Chapeleiro, você e Nami devem permanecer juntos, separá-los só nos trará problemas.

- então que tal se eu for? – disse uma voz ao fundo da sala. As três gelaram por um instante.

- você já está bem o suficiente para andar? – perguntou Law.

- estou ótimo.

Encostado em um canto da parede, Sanji encarava a todos com olhos calmos.

- Sanji – disse Nami – está maluco? Você acabou de se curar, tem que descansar.

- não serei de nenhuma utilidade ficando nessa cama princesa, além disso, eu já estou bem.

- mas Sanji – dessa vez o "mas" não veio de Nami.

- Luffy – Sanji sorriu – agradeço que se importe mesmo depois de tudo que te fiz, mas quero fazer alguma coisa, quero me redimir por todos esses anos.

O moreno mirou-o com surpresa, porém entendia como ele se sentia, então apenas assentiu.

Nami quis falar algo, mas foi impedida por um aperto no braço por parte de Luffy.

- você aprova o plano, majestade?

Branca encarava a todos, o semblante sério indicando a insatisfação, mas acreditava no sucesso deles e conhecia a capacidade de luta de Bonney e Sanji, entretanto não conseguia deixar de imaginar o pior.

- está bem, mas me garantam que não entrarão em combates desnecessários.

- sim minha rainha – curvaram-se.

- e que esse assunto fique somente entre nós, de maneira nenhuma eu quero que essas informações cheguem até o Kid.

Luffy de repente se afastou de Nami e foi em direção á porta as pressas chamando a atenção dos presentes.

- droga – disse depois de abrir e fechar a porta.

- o que foi Luffy?

- tive a impressão de ter ouvido alguém atrás da porta.

Nami encolheu-se, torcia para que seu pressentimento estivesse errado acerca daquela "impressão" de Luffy.

A noite foi curta e o amanhecer breve, os raios de luz tocaram a superfície fria de Marmoreal, preenchendo-a de cores. Nami levantou antes mesmo do amanhecer, na verdade mal havia dormido. Sua cabeça cheia de pensamentos a impediu de sequer fechar os olhos. Resolveu então caminhar pelo castelo e percebeu que apesar da névoa fria da manhã encobrir parcialmente a estrutura, Marmoreal continuava maravilhosa e imponente. Caminhava nas laterais do grande hall de entrada quando ouviu vozes na entrada principal, escondeu-se atrás de um pilar para evitar ser vista.

- mas Lorde Kid...

- cale a boca, há tempos espero por essa oportunidade e de hoje ele não passará.

- temos que ser cautelosos, isso com certeza é uma armadilha.

- chega Lionel, aceitarei o desafio e matarei Doflamingo e depois me vingarei de Branca por não ter me contado sobre a carta.

- _"essa não"_- Nami sentia suas mãos tremerem – _"Kid sabe sobre a mensagem"_

Nami foi lentamente indo em direção as escadarias do primeiro andar, tinha que avisar a Branca e aos outros, não conseguiria impedir Kid sozinha, no entanto sentiu uma leve pontada no pescoço e a visão turvar e escurecer e sem poder fazer mais nada Nami caiu inconsciente.

- sinto muito princesa, mas não deixarei que me impeçam – Kid virou-se e saiu pela porta.

- princesa Nami – ouviu alguém lhe chamar – Nami! – conseguia ouvir uma agitação ao seu redor, abriu os olhos lentamente e viu Law segurando-lhe.

- Law...? – ele a ajudou a se sentar, sentia que sua cabeça ainda girava, mas ficaria bem.

- princesa, o que aconteceu? Por que está aqui no hall?

- eu... – e então se lembrou – Law, o Kid! Ele-

- já sabemos princesa, ele partiu antes de Bonney e Sanji.

- eu o vi, mas ele me fez desmaiar antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa – estava mais frustrada pela sua incompetência do que pelo ocorrido.

- vamos, temos que ir.

- pra onde?

Branca desceu as escadas parecendo preocupada, viu Nami e sua tez relaxou, mas não completamente.

- Nami – disse se aproximando dela – você está bem?

- estou sim Branca, desculpe, eu não consegui deter o Kid.

- não tem problema Nami, Luffy foi trazê-lo de volta.

Nami gelou.

- o que? Luffy saiu?

- sim, foi ele quem te encontrou e chamou Law pra ver como você estava, mas logo saiu dizendo que traria Kid de volta junto de Bonney e Sanji.

O que deveria ter acalmado Nami de nada serviu quando viu Law abaixar o olhar, estava preocupado e ela não deixou passar.

- o que está te preocupando Law?

- não é nada.

- você não faz cara de preocupado por nada.

Law suspirou.

- acho que agora ele não vai se importar se eu contar.

- ele? Contar o que?

- acalme-se princesa.

Branca segurou a mão de Nami.

- é algo grave Law? – perguntou a rainha.

- explicarei desde o início.

**Flashback On.**

_Depois que Sanji e Luffy chegaram à Marmoreal, Law, que havia chegado ao castelo ainda a pouco depois de uma longa viagem, foi chamado para ajuda-los. Fez o possível por Sanji, dando-lhe algo para abrandar a dor do veneno e fechou os ferimentos que as flechas lhe causaram, agradecendo que nenhuma delas atingiu qualquer ponto vital, mas ao examinar o Chapeleiro a situação foi bem diferente._

_- ai! – reclamou Luffy._

_- estas flechas não eram para nenhum de vocês não é?_

_- não, era pra Nami._

_- deu pra perceber – disse vendo onde uma das flechas de Luffy estava presa – você nunca foi de deixar que atacassem pontos vitais nem nada._

_Luffy foi acertado por cinco flechas, duas nas pernas, uma no abdômen, uma no braço e outra no ombro e era com essa que Law estava preocupado._

_Depois que retirou todas, limpou e suturou cada ferimento, sentou-se e ficou a observar as flechas dentro de uma vasilha com agua._

_- você exagerou dessa vez Chapeleiro, exagerou mesmo._

_- o que foi?_

_- a flecha em seu ombro causou uma grave lesão no ligamento de seu braço e se eu não tratar isso logo você pode até perder os movimentos dele._

_- e quanto tempo isso vai demorar?_

_- sem mexer o braço para nada eu consigo te curar em um mês._

_- dispenso – disse Luffy pegando sua camisa._

_- o que?_

_- não tenho todo esse tempo, estamos em guerra contra a Hancock, não posso ficar parado._

_- mas Chapeleiro!_

_- além disso, não foi tão grave assim – Luffy moveu o braço e sentiu uma forte pontada – droga._

_- Chapeleiro, por favor, se não tratarmos você pode-_

_- poderá fazer o que quiser nele quando isso tudo terminar, mas por enquanto eu não deixarei que toque nele, apenas me dê alguma coisa para que a dor pare. Eu não quero ser um fardo pra Nami, não agora que finalmente temos o Lightning. _

_Law quis argumentar, mas conhecia a teimosia de seu amigo._

_- como seu médico Chapeleiro eu seria totalmente contra essa decisão – Law abriu tirou de seu bolso uma seringa com um líquido esverdeado – mas como seu amigo Luffy, farei o possível._

_- obrigado Law._

_- não me agradeça. Isso aqui vai fazer com que você não sinta dor, mas não vai curar o ferimento._

_- está ótimo – Luffy viu a agulha entrar em sua pele e a seringa se esvaziar e na hora a intensa dor passou – mais uma coisa._

_- o que?_

_- não conte isso pra ninguém, muito menos pra Nami._

**Flashback Off.**

Nami estava tremendo, de raiva por Law não ter contado isso antes, por Luffy não ter lhe contado e com raiva de si mesma por não ter percebido.

- por que não contou isso pra gente antes Law? – Branca estava alterada, como não percebeu o ferimento de Luffy? Como deixou passar algo assim?

Law nada disse, estava tão frustrado quanto elas.

- Law.

- sim princesa?

- como está o ferimento dele?

- não está bom, tenha certeza.

- acha que o Lightning conseguiria curá-lo?

- não posso lhe dar nenhuma certeza.

Nami levantou do chão junto da rainha e não precisou falar nada para que Branca adivinhasse suas intenções.

- você não está pensando em...?

- eu vou até lá, não importa o que diga.

- não Nami! Você não vai até lá.

- eu vou sim Branca, se eu posso cura-lo então eu farei isso.

- Luffy logo estará aqui, tenha paciência.

- você sabe muito bem que esse encontro acabará em luta tão bem quanto eu, deixe de se iludir Robin!

- não vou permitir que algo aconteça a você Nami, você é minha única família!

- eu o amo Robin!

A rainha arregalou os olhos em surpresa, Nami era parecida demais com sua querida irmã, aquelas palavras eram exatamente as mesmas que Whitecloud disse na noite em que fugiu com Charlie e acabou morta por isso. Por que elas tinham sempre que se sacrificar?

Robin abaixou o olhar e virou-se, caminhando em direção as escadarias.

- com que pensa em ir?

- irei sozinha.

- não, está é a única condição que imporei. Você irá, mas só se encontrar alguém que vá com você com exceção de Law.

- covardia – resmungou o médico.

- então nós iremos com ela!

Branca, Law e Nami viraram-se na direção a porta e lá viram uma mulher de cabelos azulados presos em um longo rabo de cavalo e ao lado desta um homem de cabelos castanhos e pele morena.

- quem são vocês? – perguntou Nami.

- sou Nefertari Vivi – disse a mulher – esse é Kohza e somos a resistência de Alabasta, ouvimos dizer que precisa de pessoas para caçar o Doflamingo?

* * *

** E aí? Gostaram? Admito que foi um pouco demorado pra mim escrever esse cap, pois não sabia onde colocar o relato sobre o ferimento do Luffy, estou super preocupada com ele (sim, eu não faço a mínima do que vai acontecer com ele), bom, desculpe pelo atraso da fic.**


End file.
